Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White
by Scarpaw
Summary: Really, what was a girl like her doing in the Facility? She seemed to innocent to have committed a crime of some sort, unless the way she acted was some sort of crime... starts during the Facility Arc
1. Prologue: The Arrest

Uh, yeah... I'm getting myself into deep trouble by posting this... I have a ton of other stories... But I just started typing this randomly and liked it and wanted to post it... It's my first 5d's ficlet... It starts during the Facility Arc... Please read and let me know if you like it... And, if you want to, give me a better name for this...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Have you ever had the feeling that there's something missing in your life?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Just wondering."_

"_You're bad at lying, you do realize that?"_

"_Heh, you're right."_

"_So, what's bothering you?"_

"_It's just… I feel like that there's something more I could be doing with my life, rather than rotting away here."_

"_I know. But they're telling us it's for our own good."_

"_What if it's not?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, look at us! You still shatter everything in sight when you're angry, and I…"_

"_I understand. But maybe we're just too strong."_

"_No. This place isn't doing a thing for us. I know that!"_

"_Then what do you suggest we do? We can't very well run away! …No. I refuse to go along."_

"_Please! I'll need your help!"_

"_What if we get caught?"_

"_Then I'll take the blame!"_

"_They'd more than likely believe me going this than a sweet girl like you."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere. We're doing this, and you're helping me!"_

"_*sigh* Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end badly?"_

**Prologue: The Arrest**

"Hurry Jace!"

"Down the alley Mel!"

"On it!"

Two fifteen year old kids slid into an alley way, diving behind a dumpster, hiding.

The boy, Jace, had messy dark black hair that blended in perfectly with the dark of the night. His eyes were a piercing sapphire blue that only turned soft when looking at a certain girl. Jace wore dark blue jeans and a dark forest green T-shirt. His shoes were dark black with white shoelaces that somehow got tied in the middle of the shoe. Around his waist was a brown belt that had a holster for duel cards.

The girl, Mel, her hair was a soft dark brown hair that was currently frizzy and standing on end as it hung halfway down her back. Her eyes were a deep milk chocolate color, showing kindness and childlike innocence in every blink. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with a sleeveless black trench coat overtop, and a black miniskirt with black leggings. Her feet had ankle boots hanging on them, the one boat halfway unzipped. On her left arm, up by her shoulder, was a swathe of bandages that hung down her arm, coming down about five inches. On her right, she had a swathe of bandages coming up from her wrist about five inches, again. She had a black duel belt for cards around her waist, seemingly invisible because of her whole ensemble being black as well.

"Did we lose them?" Jace asked, head peering out from behind the dumpster for naught a second before it was yanked back by his hair by Mel.

"Shh!" Mel shushed him. "They're still there!" Jace nodded, and Mel closed her eyes and put her hand over the bandage on her left arm, concentrating.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and swayed slightly, her eyes slightly unfocused. Jace put his hand on her shoulder, steadying the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked her, but she ignored him.

"Jace, listen to me." Mel said, her tone serious, as she placed her hand on her friends' shoulder. "You need to go through this alley and find Moriah. Got it? A blonde girl named Moriah. She'll be in a bar called Bootleg, in the booth in the very back corner. Tell her Melody sent you, and go from there." Jace looked at Mel, his eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked her. "I'm not going anywhere without you!" Mel looked at Jace, trying her hardest not to cry.

"You have to," She told him, a lone tear falling down her cheek. "If you don't go and I give myself up, we'll both get sent to the Facility. I can't let that happen to you Jace. Not for something I talked you into doing." Jace shook his head.

"No!" He protested. "I can't let you do that!" Mel sighed.

"Please, Jace," Mel implored, tears pooling in the girls' tear ducts, threatening to overflow and spill down her cheeks. "Don't make it harder than it has to! The more time we waste arguing, the less time you have to get away!" Jace looked at Mel, before biting his lip, and sighing.

"Fine," He gave in to the girl, giving her a small hug. "But, please, don't do anything stupid, alright?" Mel managed a smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, I promise," Mel smiled, holding out a pinky. "Same goes for you, 'kay?" Jace smiled, and grasped his larger pinky with her slimmer more delicate one.

"Promise." Jace agreed, their pinkies shaking like a hand shake. The two stood up and came cautiously out from behind the dumpster.

Mel ran out into the street while Jace made his getaway deeper into the alley.

"Hey Security idiots!" Mel shouted, standing in the middle of the street, smirk on her face and her eyes sparkling with child-like mischievousness. "Over here!"

Of course, her shout attracted the attention of the Security 'idiots' as she had proclaimed, and they all started towards her. Mel laughed and ran off of the street, and very visibly down the sidewalk of New Domino City.

Of course, it didn't take long for her to be caught and thrown into one of Security's cars, but that really didn't matter to her. She had bought Jace more than enough time to get away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel winced a bit as she felt the laser pin drawing a mark on her face. A marker, she believed it was called. How completely and utterly _creative._ Not.

Mel found herself next being shoved onto some sort of transit vehicle that was going to take her to the Facility. Sure Jace and she had heard rumors of the place, but they had never actually been there. In fact, they were hardly outside of that… that _place_ at all. Only when they escaped did they really get their first good look at the world.

And now she was being bottled up behind stone walls again.

And she didn't bode well behind stone walls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... How did you like it? Please be blunt...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	2. Moriah

Paw-chan is back with a quick update! ^_^ I'm glad people like this so far after the prologue. Now, Paw-chan's reply to reviews!:

**_LazarFanGirl411-_** OMG, I heard his english voice, and its like, kinda cool and kinda creepy at the same time! ^_^ (btw, for me, that's a good thing)

**_'Meggo-Chan'-_** I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I understand why you can't give real compliments, but here's the second chapter!

**_Pharaohyamifan-_** I'm happy you don't think its bad! That makes my day. And actually, yeah the 5d characters are in this. In fact, this actually starts during the Facility Arc...

**_talkstoangels77-_** I'm glad you like this! ^_^ I'm definitely keeping up with this!

I'm so happy I got so many good reviews! ^_^ To be honest, I was afraid that this wouldn't be liked. And then this morning I almost had a heart attack when I saw 3 reviews for this after I posted this last night, and then got the fourth later. I was half-afraid that they were going to be flames...

But, I digress. Paw-chan's getting off topic. Read the chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Me? I could be asking you that, punk. This is the girls' hallway."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_Don't get cocky with me! You know exactly what that means!"_

"_Or do I?"_

"_Argh! Boys. Can't live with them…"_

"_Aren't you forgetting the second part, 'Can't live without them?'?"_

"_Stop your stupid smirking!"_

"_Why? I'm having so much fun watching you blow up."_

"_Just shut up!"_

**Chapter One: Moriah**

Jace walked down the alleys of New Domino city at a slightly less rushed pace now. He still had no clue of where this 'Bootleg' place was exactly, but he was pretty sure that the Security was gone and no longer looking for them. Well, him. Mel was probably at the Facility by now.

He let a sigh slip past his lips and a troubled look form on his face. Mel probably wouldn't do well in the Facility. Those _guys_ in the Facility would tear her apart just for being a girl in the Facility.

Jace came to a stop and let out a frustrated growl as he slammed his fist into a brick wall. He should have never let Mel talk him into letting her give herself up for his sake! Damn those eyes. Those eyes always got him whenever she wanted something from him.

"Stupid girl," Jace muttered darkly, stuffing his hands into his pockets, sapphire eyes dark. "Next time I see you I'm not letting you out of my sight for anything." He kicked a rock lying haphazardly in the middle of the alley.

Getting mad right now would do him no good. Mel gave him a job to do, and she'd be furious at him if he didn't do it. Looking up at the sky, he stared at the stars in the sky, eyes being drawn to the full moon in the sky. The full moon was Mel's favorite time of the month. She said to him that she loved how round it was. Yeah. Jace didn't get it either.

The roar of a dragon of some sort and a flash of red drew Jace's attention. His head swiveled to see up in the sky the silhouette of something that appeared to be a crimson dragon in the night sky. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, and Jace shook his head.

'Probably just my imagination,' He thought to himself and continued his way down the alley, looking for this 'Bootleg' place Mel told him to go to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel grasped her right arm as pain flared up it. She felt her skin burning underneath the bandages. Why was this happening to her? She bit her lip, trying not to yell out in pain. She wished Jace was here. Jace always knew what to say and do when her arm hurt like this. He was always able to make her forget the pain with one conversation.

Mel glanced out the window opposite of the bench she was sitting on in the transit vehicle and saw a flash of crimson. Out the window, off to the side, was a crimson dragon. She blinked, wondering if it was her imagination. A crimson dragon…

The dragon outside the window disappeared in a flash of light, and Mel felt her arm give her one last flare of pain before ebbing away completely. Giving her arm a stern look as if it would teach it not to hurt like that again, Mel sighed and leaned against the wall of the transit vehicle.

She had a sinking suspicion that she was not going to like the Facility, just by the looks the guys on the transit vehicle were giving her. Mel glared at them, but she had a feeling that, by their snickers, she looked more like an angry kitten than anything else.

Oh yes, she was going to enjoy the Facility very much so.

Not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All in all, after he had seen that crimson dragon or whatever it had been, it took Jace three hours to find the place Mel had called 'Bootleg'. He thought he had gone crazy in the first hour, and was going in circles by the second. Not that he was able to tell the time anyways- he didn't have a watch. So, for all he knew, it could have been thirty minutes.

To Jace, 'Bootleg' looked like a bar more than anything else. For a minute he thought he had gone to the wrong place and Mel meant a different place named Bootleg, then he immediately scratched off that idea. Mel would never do that to him. Besides, hadn't she said that it was a bar called Bootleg?

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside Bootleg, preparing himself for the worst that could be thrown at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It indeed did look like a bar on the inside, Jace deduced. It was shady looking and full of guys with markers on their faces. The bartender even had a marker. Keeping his face low, Jace came down the steps fully into the bar and surveyed the bar.

Mel had told him that he was supposed to talk to a blonde named Moriah. Moriah… Moriah was supposed to be in the booth in the very back corner of the bar.

Jace spotted the booth Mel had been talking about, and saw a flash of yellow in the booth. That had to be Moriah.

Flashing a dark scowl towards a table that was giving him a dirty look, Jace made his way to the booth Moriah was supposed to be in.

A blonde with sea foam green eyes looked up at him. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt and white pants and black shoes. She scrutinized him with great disinterest.

"I'm looking for Moriah." Jace said coldly, and the girl looked up at him with a look that said she didn't care.

"I should care, why?" The girl retorted, and Jace's eyes flashed angrily, and he struggled to keep himself calm.

"Melody sent me." It felt odd, saying his best friends' full name instead of her nickname. But, the name elicited a response from the blonde, and she stood up and beckoned for him to follow.

Jace followed her warily, unsure of what was about to happen.

The blonde led him out of the bar and down the alley a ways before she opened the back door to a building. Without waiting for a reaction or anything from Jace, she pushed him into the building, quickly coming in herself. The minute she herself was inside a key was jammed into the lock and the door was locked.

"Why did you…?" Jace started, but the blonde cut him off.

"Privacy." She said, dropping the key into her pocket. "You don't want to be overheard, do you?" Without waiting for Jace to say anything, she started talking again.

"I'm Moriah." The girl introduced herself. "So, why did Melody send you?" Jace looked at the girl, Moriah, before looking around the room they were currently in. The room had a couch that looked like had been sampled by moths one too many times, a desk with a lap top on it, and a swivel chair. There was probably more in the room, but that was all Jace was able to see before a hand was waved in front of his face.

"Hello, trying to talk to you here," Moriah said. "Why did Melody send you to me?"

"I'm one of Mel's friends." Jace told the blonde. "I'm from The Institute. Name's Jaclynn. Call me Jace." Moriah's sea foam eyes darkened as if someone had injected poison into them.

"You're from The Institute, eh?" Moriah asked, "I was there before. I escaped. You?" Jace's eyes narrowed.

"Mel and I escaped tonight." Moriah's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she glared at the boy.

"Where is she?" The growl came from her throat and Jace narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he was lifted by his collar off the floor.

"Put me down." Jace told the blonde. "Then I'll tell you everything."

Mel had told him to tell this Moriah girl that she sent him and go from there. Jace sighed internally and hoped with all his might that this wasn't going to come back and bite him in the ass.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was chapter one, I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is going to focus more on Mel in the Facility.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	3. Mel's Challenge

Oh my god! Another quick update! This is a record for me, so many updates in so little time! Well, review reply time! ^__^

**_Pharaohyamifan-_** Soon enough for you? XP When will Yusei appear? Soon Pharaoh, soon...

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** You're right, I have no idea. Glad you like it.

**_LazarFanGirl411-_** Is this continued soon enough for you? XP

Well, I'm glad everybody is enjoying my story! And I'm happy for the good reviews! ^_^ So, enough of my blathering, read the second chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel, Jace, and Moriah. Everybody else belongs to their respective owners.**

"_Hey girl, you've been spending an awful lot of time with that Jace guy…"_

"_Eh? Jace? Who's Jace?"_

"_You know- your age, male, black hair, sapphires for eyes? Ring a bell?"_

"_Oh! *smiles* You mean Blackie!"_

"_*confused* Blackie?"_

"_Blackie."_

"_*sigh* I'm not going to even bother asking."_

"_That's good, because I probably don't have an answer for whatever you're going to ask."_

"_So, girl, do you want to go to the cafeteria with me, or are you going down with 'Blackie'?"_

"_I was actually heading back to my room…"_

"_Well, not anymore! You're coming with me!"_

"_*stumbles* H-hey! I can walk by myself!"_

"_Then hurry up!"_

"_I'm hurrying girl!"_

**Chapter Two: The Facility (Part One)**

**Mel's Challenge**

Mel walked down the halls of the facility trying to ignoring the murmurs of the men around her. She wanted to scowl, but she suppressed the urge. Mel knew that if she showed that the men were getting to her that it'd just egg them on. Besides, really, what were a few rumors? Back at The Institute there were always rumors flying around about everybody- even her.

Mel touched her marker on her left cheek and once again had to suppress the fiery urge to let out a dark scowl. (Besides, Jace had always said that they were unbecoming to her cute face.) Her marker was a yellow heart with a triangle pointing left towards her ear. Stupid sexist men and their cynical jokes.

"'_A cute girl should have an equally cute marker,'_" Mel mocked under her breath. "Yeah right." Plastering a smile on her face, she threw her hands behind her head and walked down the halls to this weird gym of sorts she had seen.

As she approached the gym, she felt twinges of pain going up her right arm, but she ignored it. What was a little pain now and then?

Walking in the gym, she saw a bunch of guys- not that she was surprised. She was probably the only girl in this whole place. Looking at the guys, she saw three in particular that caught her interest.

The first one was a guy with blue hair that was stuck up in some weird spikes. She vaguely recognized him as some sort of old pro duelist- Was it Tamer? No, something else. But that was probably close.

The next guy was some old guy with white hair. He seemed slightly senile, making Mel wonder how he had drawn her attention. Maybe it was just because he was being picked on or something by the blue haired guy.

The last guy made Mel's heart jump. He looked a lot like Jace, scaring her. He had spiky black hair with streaks of yellow, and his eyes were blue, like Jace's, only they were cobalt. If she hadn't known better, she would've said that that was actually Jace here with her.

"What are you staring at chick?" The blue haired guy snapped at her, and Mel felt her face flare up in anger. She clenched her fists in anger and struggled to stay calm.

'Count down from ten,' Mel told herself.

"Heh," She laughed coming up with her come back. "I should be asking you that, you blue haired freak. What, never seen a girl before?" Mel was vaguely aware that she was digging herself a hole that she was probably not going to be able to climb back out of, but she didn't care. She was sick and tired of being treated based on her sex.

She vaguely listened to the man as he told her something about respect. The only thing that actually caught her interest was the word 'duel'. There Mel half-tuned into the conversation, hearing that you dueled for respect.

"Not that a girl deserves respect anyways," The man tacked on the end, and Mel felt her face heat up. "What did a little girl like you do anyways to get in a place like the Facility?" The sarcastic reply was rolling off of her tongue before Mel could stop herself.

"Oh, didn't you hear the guy with the Mohawk?" She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. "I'm really a cannibal that escaped from the Mental Asylum down the street." Mel started laughing hysterically when nearly all the guys stepped back away from her. She so totally had to tell Jace about that!

"You guys are idiots, you know that?" She cackled, clutching her sides. She subconsciously felt all their eyes on her, and she looked up.

"What?" She asked, face blank. "Was I the only one that found that funny?" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, before her hand dropped back down.

"Anyways…" Mel trailed off, "My name is 'chick', 'little girl' or anything else sexist you come up with to call me! It's Melody." Mel's anger only grew when the man called her chick again. Not being able to stand it, she cut him off angrily.

"You said we duel for respect here, right?" Mel asked. "Well then, let's duel. I win, you stop acting sexist towards me, you win call me whatever you like."

Mel vaguely heard the old man say something, but she tuned him out. Right now she was focusing on keeping her temper under control. Mel took a deep breath, and glared at the man. She didn't care if she looked as threatening as a kitten- she wanted to be treated as a human being, dammit!

"Well?" Mel didn't bother hiding her impatience. She was annoyed and she was tired of hiding it. She didn't care what Jace would say if he saw her right now. "Are you going to accept my challenge, or are you to chicken?" The man's eyes narrowed towards her.

"I'd accept," The man said slyly, "But cards aren't allowed in the facility, and I don't think anybody would want to give a girl like you their deck." Mel smirked.

"Why lucky me," She drawled. "It so happens," She reached past her coat to her card holster. "I have a deck with me." Mel procured a deck from her duel belt.

"Sometimes, being a _**girl**_," She emphasized the word 'girl', "Has its advantages. Fluster a guard enough and he won't check you for cards. So, are you going to duel me or not?" The man seemed to think about it, causing Mel to cross her arms in annoyance and tap her foot. This guy was testing her nerves and she did not like it one bit.

"Fine," The man consented finally, and a duel disk was thrown at Mel, who caught it easily. "Name's Tanner." Mel glared as she attached the duel disk and put her cards where the deck was supposed to go.

"I think we've already said that my name is Melody." Mel glared. "So, I guess that the only thing I have to say is that Tanner, you better get your game on!"

**Tanner LP: 4000**

**Mel LP: 4000**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jaclynn, something wrong?" Moriah asked Jace as his eyes were suddenly drawn to the window. They had been talking, and all of a sudden his attention was away from the conversation.

"No," Came Jace's stoic voice and Moriah didn't believe him. "And it's Jace."

"What's wrong?" Moriah pressed him. She probably didn't know Jaclynn- Jace -as well Melody did, but she could certainly tell something was wrong _without_ using her powers.

"It's just," Jace said, leaning back in his chair. "I have this really odd feeling." Moriah's interest perked.

"Oh?" She asked him. "What about?" A small smile came to his face- the first smile that Moriah had seen him give. She so wanted to snap a picture, but she knew that Jaclynn would yell at her for it.

"Oh, that Mel's making an idiot of herself."

And Jace didn't know how right he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uh, yeah... Sorry if Tanner was a tad OOC... Next chapter will be the duel!! And, Yusei should be probably be properly introduced next chapter. If not it will be the chapter after next. I'm planning on the Facility to take up at _least_ four chapters...

So, how are you guys liking it?

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	4. Angelic Call

Paw-Chan is back with the third chapter of **Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!** This is the second part of the Facility, Mel's duel against Tanner. Now, review reply time!

**_mwaetht-_** Glad you like it. Sorry if you hate the cliffhangers... I've been threatened before by friends on some of my other stories for cliffhangers worse than last chapter.

**_Pharaohyamifan-_** Thanks, glad you like it. Don't worry about the obssession- I'm always obssessed with at least one guy from each series of Yu-Gi-Oh.

**_LazarFanGirl411-_** Thanks, and yeah, I've seen 26 and 22.

**_Silver and Red Wolf-_** Thanks! I'm glad you like Mel and her attitude too. I'm glad that you have a better understanding of what Jace looks like by me comparing him to Yusei last chapter. The italics? Sorry, can't tell you quite yet. Follow along, and in a few chapters it shall be revealed. ^_^

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** I'm glad I'm keeping your interest. I'll probably keep Alex in, I'm kind of waiting to cross the roadblock of next chapter to wait to see about that.

So, I'm glad you all like it, and I have to say something: Stop reviewing in threes when I post at night!!! T.T You guys always give me a heart attack when I update at night and then in the morning I have three reviews. No, just kidding. I love it when you guys review. It tells me that there are actually people reading this.

And I would have posted this sooner, but I had to go to my grandparents... Anyways, read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Hey, Blackie."_

"_What? And stop calling me Blackie."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever Blackie. Do you duel?"_

"_*growl* Yes, why?"_

"_You don't need to get mad Blackie! It was just a question!"_

"_*sigh* Why are you asking?"_

"_Well, I haven't dueled anybody in a while, so I was wondering…"_

"_Fine, I'll duel you. If I win, you have to stop calling me Blackie."_

"_*giggle* If you say so Blackie..."_

"_*twitch* Let's just get this over already."_

"_Okay Blackie! Let's meet in the cafeteria in ten!"_

**Chapter 3: The Facility (Part Two)**

**Angelic Call**

**Tanner LP: 4000**

**Mel LP: 4000**

Mel took an uneasy breath as she took her place across from Tanner. The duel disk felt awkward on her arm- not that she wasn't used to duel disks, no not that. The problem was that she was left-handed and normally had a duel disk on her right arm. But she was just going have to bear. Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad- just awkward.

"I'll go first," Mel said, and drew her card, left arm nearly falling under the weight of the duel disk. "And I'll start by summoning Wandering Angel (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel placed her card on the card slot, her hand shaking slightly, and an Angel with a brown pack slung over its shoulder slightly hunched over with a staff in its hand appeared on the field.

"And," Mel added, steadying her duel disk with her opposite hand. "Even though it's the first turn and normally I can't attack, I'm activating my Wandering Angel's special effect. By giving up one thousand life points, he can attack you directly even though it's the first turn!"

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Mel LP: 3000**

"I'll place one card face down, and end my turn," Melody announced, throwing a card into one of the slots awkwardly. She hated duel disks that went on your left arm! Mel really wished she was right handed right then and there.

"Then it's my turn," Tanner said, drawing his card. "And I'll summon Jirai Gumo (**ATK: 2200 DEF: 100**) to the field in attack mode." Mel froze when she saw the monster. It was a big spider. Really big spider. She hated spiders! She was deathly afraid of them!

'Go to happy place, go to happy place,' Mel chanted in her mind, trying her hardest not to take a step away from the monster. 'Go to happy place, go to happy place…'

"Now, Jirai Gumo," Tanner ordered. "Attack her Wandering Angel!" Mel threw her arms up in front of her face to protect herself from the backlash. Her right arm immediately went in front, and she quickly had to switch her arms.

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Mel LP: 2100**

Mel grimaced when her Angel was destroyed; Tanner smirked.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." He told her, and Mel nodded, and drew her card.

"My turn." She said, giving a quick glance to the card she drew before tossing it uneasily onto the card slot closest to her. "I summon my Halo Synchron (**ATK: 500 DEF: 200**) to the field in attack mode!" A small angel with pink hair and blue eyes, wearing a white robe appeared on Mel's field, holding a halo in front of her.

"And, when my Halo Synchron is summoned successfully to the field in attack mode," Mel smirked, hand going for her graveyard. "I can bring one level four or lower monster back to my field from my grave! And, I'm bringing back my Wandering Angel!" A flash of light enveloped one of the monster zones, and Mel's Wandering Angel reappeared on the field.

"Now, I'm going to tune my Halo Synchron," Mel said, tuner monster throwing the halo up in the air and breaking into three stars. "To my Wandering Angel, in order to Synchro summon Angel of Ice (**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**)!" Angel of Ice clearly deserved that name. It was almost completely blue with only its skin white, and its wings appeared to be made of ice.

"Now, Angel of Ice," Mel ordered the angel, "Attack his Jirai Gumo! Freeze Lancer!" The blue Angel went to attack, and Mel noticed the smirk on Tanner's face a little too late.

"I activate my trap!" He announced, face down flipping up. "Holy Barrier Mirror Force!" Mel watched as her Angel of Ice was destroyed and she grimaced.

"Holy Barrier Mirror Force destroys all your monsters in attack mode!" Tanner smirked.

"And thanks to Angel of Ice's special effect," Mel groaned. "I lose half its attack points when it's destroyed the turn it was summoned."

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Mel LP: 0900**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Mel sighed. She was going to lose if she didn't think of something, and fast!

"I'll start my turn by playing the spell, Cost Down!" Tanner started his turn. "Now, for this turn all monsters in my hand are downgraded by two levels as long as I discard a card from my hand." Mel winced as he announced he was going to summon another monster.

'Please don't be another spider,' She pleaded in her mind. 'Please don't be another spider…'

"I'm going to summon," Tanner said his card going onto a monster zone, "Ushi Oni (**ATK: 2150 DEF: 1950**) in attack mode!" Mel nearly let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't another spider, but she didn't.

"Now, Ushi Oni," Tanner was about to attack her, and Mel knew she was going to go down this turn if she didn't think of something. "Attack her directly!" Then, it hit Mel. Her face downs!

"I activate my spell!" She announced, thinking quick. "Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! Thanks to this spell, I'm able to special summon one Winged Kuriboh from either my hand or deck!" She placed the card on her field in defense mode.

**Winged Kuriboh: ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

Mel winced and stood her ground as her Kuriboh was destroyed and sent straight back off the field. She didn't bother covering her face- she knew her right hand would go in front automatically instead of her left.

"Now Winged Kuriboh's special Effect activates!" Mel said. "I don't take any battle damage for the rest of this turn!" Mel let out a sigh of relief. She had dodged the bullet- this turn. But she didn't have any idea how she was going to survive through Tanner's next turn. Sure, she had her face down, but who knew what Tanner would have to counter it?

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Tanner ended his turn. Mel drew her card and started her turn right off the bat.

"I place one card in face down defense position and end my turn." She resigned. She had to think of something and fast. Then, she saw it. The card that would (hopefully) save her. Her face down, which she had forgotten.

"That all?" Tanner smirked. "Looks like you're running out of moves." Mel glared at him.

"I believe in my cards and I know they won't let me down!" Mel retorted. "So, are you going to make your move or not?" Tanner gave a laugh as he drew his card.

"I release Ushi Oni from my field," Tanner said, "In order to special summon Great Bull Djinn (**ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**) in attack mode!" Mel looked at its attack points, before inwardly smirking. This seemed to be working out for her advantage.

"Now, I play Nobleman of Crossout!" Tanner announced. "This allows me to pick one face down monster and remove it from the game! And, there's only one on your field." Mel grimaced as her monster was destroyed. That left her wide open. But she wouldn't panic. She still had_ that_ card.

"Now, Great Bull Djinn, attack her directly!" Mel pressed a button on her duel disk.

"I activate my spell, Angelic Call!" She declared. "This card can only be activated when you attack me with a monster that has more than twice my amount of life points! By giving up half of my life points, I'm able to special summon a monster from my hand or deck with the same number of stars or attack points as the one attacking me! But, at the end of your turn, that monster gets sent back to the bottom of my deck."

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Mel LP: 0450**

"Now, I'm special summoning a level eight monster," Mel told Tanner. "So let's welcome to the field, Jaclynn the Angel of Life (**ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**)!" Mel looked up at her angel. This monster right now was the closest thing she had to Jace right now.

The Angel had his messy hair and eyes, and even Jace's name. The angel wore white robes, and its wings were a pure white. In Mel's opinion, it was really worth Jace's name and appearence- the monster was everything Jace was to her.

The two monsters clashed, and Tanner's life points went down, but his monster didn't leave the field.

**Tanner LP: 2600**

**Mel LP: 0450**

"Jacylnn the Angel of Life has a special effect. When it battles, the monster it fights stays on the field." Mel told Tanner.

"I end my turn," Tanner said, and Mel drew her card as Jaclynn the Angel of Life left the field.

"Seeing as your turn ended, my Angel gets sent back to the bottom of my deck." Mel said and looked at her hand. She only had one monster in her hand and she really didn't want to play it. Not that she didn't like the monster or anything, no that wasn't it at all. It was the effect that she didn't want right now. But, she had no other choice. It was either that or leave herself wide open and practically say, I have nothing left!

"I summon my Devil Angel (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300**) to the field in defense mode," Mel said. "I end my turn." They both knew this was the end- Mel was going to lose, and the guys would still act sexist towards her. Dumb men.

"So, you're giving up?" Tanner sneered, and Mel just glared at him.

"Just go already!" She snapped, and he laughed as he drew his card.

"Breat Bull Djinn!" tanner ordered his monster. "Attack her Devil Angel!" Mel grimaced as the monster destroyed her monster.

"Now, Devil Angel's special affect activates." She said grimly. "When this monster is destroyed while it's in defense mode, we both lose half of its attack points." The resulting explosion of energy was enough to send Mel back a few steps, out of the duel arena area.

**Tanner LP: 1800**

**Mel LP: 0000**

Mel sank to her knees, cursing in her mind. She lost.

"Hah," Tanner was laughing. "I knew a girl like you couldn't beat me." Mel glared at Tanner. She was sick of it. She was about to get up to defend herself, when somebody else came to her rescue.

It was the boy that looked like Jace- and coincidentally, her Angel of Life card.

"Leave her alone Tanner." His voice was cold- that too reminded her of Jace. Well, when Jace talked to people other than her that was. His tone was always softer with her, for some reason. "She's done nothing wrong."

Mel couldn't believe that this guy was actually standing up for her. And here she thought that all these men here in the Facility were sexist. Well, apparently, not all of them were.

"She deserves as much respect as any other guy here," The boy continued. Tanner snorted.

"Respect? Hah." Tanner snorted. "She doesn't deserve respect." Mel felt her face go red, but she forced the anger down. She couldn't blow up here.

"Then why don't we duel?" The boy suggested. "I win you treat Melody-" Mel felt her heart go to her throat, he actually said her name. Scratch that- he actually bothered to remember it. "As well as Yanagi's cards with respect. Well?" Tanner smirked.

"Fine," Tanner smirked. "But whose cards are you going to use? Because I highly doubt any of the men will let you use their cards if you're sticking up for a girl."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uh, yeah, sorry with how this chapter ended. I really had no idea how to end this chapter. And yeah, Mel is a left handed duelist. Got a problem with it?! Sorry, it's just that all the characters you see in **EVERY** Yu-Gi-Oh series is right handed. It never says anything about any of them being left handed. So, Mel's left handed. Besides, you got imagine that there has to be someone out there that duels who is left handed.

And, I have a question- Would you guys like me to write out Yusei's duel with Tanner? If so, which deck should he use- Yanagi's or should he borrow Mel's? I'm really depending on you guys for an answer, cuz' I have no clue.

And, I own Mel's deck except for two cards- Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh -I made up every single one of those Angel's. I was a bit hesitant on doing a Synchro summon, but I think I did well with this duel. How about you?

Please Read and Review and Tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	5. Duel For Respect

Another quick update with Paw-Chan bringing in the fourth chapter of **Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!** This would have honestly been posted about three hours ago, but I had to go to Tennis, and just recently got back. But, fret not, I have the chapter!! ^_^ Now, review reply time!!! ^_^

**_LazarANDSayerFanGirl411-_** Thanks! ^_^ And you're right she'll probably win next time.

**_Pharaohyamifan-_** You didn't expect her to lose? Heh, glad I shocked you then! ^_^

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** There aren't any left handed duelists I saw when watching the series at least. And I'm glad you liked Mel's cards- It took me a while to think of her tuner monster's name. And thanks for letting me know about Tanner, I was kind of worried about him.

**_Mirror's Mirage-_** I'm glad you love it. :D I actually hadn't thought of Jace being related to Yusei, to be honest, but maybe I'll take it into consideration now... *ponders* Mel? Sorry, I can't tell you- I'd spoil it. XD

**_Siver And Red Wolf-_** I'm glad I threw the curveball, surprising you by the outcome! ^_^ The relationship between Mel and Jace? Well, I can't tell you Jace's side, but I can tell you Mel's point of view. Mel considers everybody- all her friends -as family. So naturally, she'd assume a little/big sister relationship with everybody. Mel views Jace as the over protective older brother who can be annoying at times, but she still likes and looks up to and respects. I'm glad you liked Mel thinking Jace was an angel to her.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. And, I now realize that four chapters just isn't enough for the Facility with this, so it's now going to be like six or seven. I was looking at an episode guide the other day, and realized that I still had to do Goodwin coming, the duel with Armstrong, and all this other stuff and that's just not enough for four chapters alone.

And, the vote was unanimous- Yusei's going to be using Mel's deck.

But, enough of my blathering- read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_I… lost?"_

"_Hee hee, looks like I can still call you Blackie, Blackie!"_

"_*grunt* Get off of me!"_

"_Why should she Jace? You look like you're enjoying it."_

"_Stay out of this!"_

"_Come on Blackie, you know you like it!"_

"_Aw look, he's blushing!"_

"_Blackie's embarrassed!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Don't be so quick to defend Jace, somebody will think you're hiding something…"_

"_Yeah! Whatcha hiding Blackie?"_

"_I bet he likes someone."_

"_I wonder who?"_

"_I do not like anybody!"_

"_Definitely a crush."_

"_Blackie definitely has a crush." (I wonder who it is... *sigh*)_

**Chapter 4: The Facility (Part 3)**

**Duel For Respect**

"So this is…?" Jace let the question trail off, but the blonde got the gist and nodded.

"Yup, it's hers," Moriah answered, running her hand over the top. "It was custom made, specially for her."

"Because she's left handed?" Jace asked, and Moriah nodded.

"Aren't many kids who are left-handed you see duel," Moriah said, patting the top of it.

"I still can't believe this is hers," Jace shook his head, looking at it in disbelief. "I just can't picture her on one. Besides, I expected she'd have a black one if she ever rode one." Moriah laughed.

"Nah," She shook her head. "She actually wanted it this color. She said the color reminded her of her mother. That's the main reason why she started dueling- because of her mother." Jace nodded.

"Yeah, I can see it now," A small smile perched itself upon his stoic face.

Yes, he could picture Mel perfectly on the sky blue Duel Runner, sitting shamelessly in front of him. It was like Mel was in front of him now, mocking him.

And Jace actually found the picture kind of funny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei knelt down beside the brunette sitting on the floor of Tanner's duel arena. He had watched as she shamelessly dueled him, demanding respect. Not that Yusei could blame her- she was probably having a tough time being a girl here in the Facility. He saw the heart shaped marker on her face and figured that was probably part of her problem.

"Mind if I borrow your deck?" Yusei asked her, and she jumped when she realized when he was talking to her. She scooped up her hand and shoved the cards randomly into the deck and nodded.

"Uh, sure, I don't mind," She answered quickly. Yusei watched as she tried taking the duel disk off, failing miserably. Sighing, he reached over and helped her take it off.

"Melody, you don't use duel disks much do you?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I use them," She contradicted, rubbing her left arm once it was free. "I'm left handed. I normally have ones that go on the right arm. What's your name anyways?" She looked up at Yusei, looking him directly in the eyes as he slid the duel disk easily onto his left hand.

"Yusei." Was all he told her before Tanner shouted at them.

"Hey punk, you going to duel or what?" He shouted. "Or couldn't you find a deck?" Yusei stood up and turned to face Tanner.

"I have a deck alright," Yusei stated. "Now, are you ready?" Tanner smirked, and the two boys activated their duel disks.

Melody scooted back next to the old man as the boys shouted.

"Duel!"

She looked at Yusei, a small smile forming on her lips.

'I'm going to call you Blackie…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This feels awkward." Jace stated. Moriah had talked him into at least sitting on the runner (there was no way he was riding- he didn't want Mel to kill him for wrecking it or anything without her supervision).

"Of course it would for you Jaclynn!" Moriah laughed, face right in his. He glared at her, but she ignored him. "You're right handed and Mel's left! I thought we went over that a few minutes ago?" Jace glared at her and muttered,

"It's Jace…" Moriah shrugged, and just started chattering to him at a mile a minute, and Jace tuned the girl out and turned his head towards the sky.

'I wonder what you're doing right now in the Facility Mel…' He thought to himself, watching a bird fly by overhead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tanner LP: 4000**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

"I'll go first," Tanner smirked, drawing his card. "And I'll start by summoning Jirai Gumo (**ATK: 2200 DEF: 100**) to the field in attack mode!" The card was placed on the duel disk, and Mel watched as the spider reappeared. It was extremely creepy! "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Mel watched as Yusei drew his card. She sort of wondered what card he was going to use. And Mel still couldn't believe that she had actually let someone she hardly knew- practically a complete and total stranger -use her deck! Jace would probably call her an idiot. Mel smirked slightly to herself at that thought- she wondered if he had seen her duel runner yet. He was probably having a cow.

"I'll summon Wandering Angel (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**) to the field in attack mode," Yusei stated, throwing the card easily onto the monster zone. The guys started snickering- he was using a girls' deck!

Mel wanted to glare at the guys, but she knew it would be futile. They'd just laugh at her. Instead she just rubbed her right arm, where her bandages were on it. She had felt a twinge of pain shoot up her arm when Yusei summoned her monster. Mel didn't know why that happened though. It never acted that way before, why now?

"Now I play the spell," Yusei activated a card. "Angelic Requiem. I can activate this card when my monster has five hundred or less attack points less than my opponents' monster. This allows me to have my monster attack you directly!"

A small pained gasp passed through Mel's lips so quietly that if you hadn't been listening, you wouldn't have noticed. She clutched her arm in pain. Why was it hurting so much? She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and willed the pain away. Slowly it ebbed away, leaving only a dull throbbing.

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

"I'll place one card and end my turn." Yusei said, throwing the card easily into the slot. "Your move Tanner." The man grinned like an evil monkey as he drew his card.

"I'll start by playing my spell, Cost Down!" Tanner smirked. "Now, by discarding one card from my hand, all monsters in my hand go down two levels for this turn. So, now I'll summon my Ushi Oni (**ATK: 2150 DEF: 1950**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel watched as the monster appeared on the field. It was kind of cool, watching this kid- Yusei -duel with her deck. It gave her a new view of her cards, seeing how somebody else used them.

"Now, Jirai Gumo," Tanner ordered. "Destroy his Wandering Angel!" Mel watched as her Wandering Angel was destroyed.

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Yusei LP: 2700**

"Ushi Oni, attack him directly!" Tanner directed, and Yusei stood his ground easily as the attack came and hit.

**Tanner LP: 2700**

**Yusei LP: 0550**

Mel didn't get it- Yusei had a face down, why didn't he use it? Mel watched the duel with a worried look, twinges of pain flaring up her arm as Yusei started his turn.

"I'll start my turn by summoning Devil Angel (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300**) to the field in attack mode!" The dark attributed monster appeared on the field, and Mel watched, curious as to what Yusei was going to do next.

"I'll then activate the trap, Graveyard Hauntings!" He said, pressing a button on his duel disk, the card flipping face up on the field. Pain throbbed in Mel's arm again, but she ignored it. Why was it hurting now? Why didn't it hurt during her duel against Tanner? "This allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard when there's a monster with 'Devil' in its name on my field. So I'll bring back Wandering Angel!"

Mel watched as Yusei pulled another card from his hand and winced as another shot of pain drummed its way through her arm. She rubbed it as if it would send the pain away. It, naturally, did nothing to alleviate her pain.

"Next I play the spell Addition!" A third card was activated. Mel felt the pain worsen, if that was even possible. She knew the effect of Addition by heart, so she tuned out Yusei's explanation. Addition was a card where you could add the monsters on your field attack points together and attack your opponent directly and have them lose life points equal to the total. You had to give up five hundred life points in order to activate it.

Pain flared up her arm as Tanner lost the last of his life points, and for a second Mel thought her arm was splitting in two until it vanished all of a sudden. She glared at her arm, and stood up, hand lying over her arm. She could bear the pain now- it had settled itself to just a dull throb of a drumbeat now.

**Tanner LP: 0000**

**Yusei LP: 0050**

"And that's game." Yusei said, the holographic images of the monsters disappearing. The guys were in what seemed to be shock. The duel only lasted for two rounds, and it was already over.

"Good job Blackie!" Mel exclaimed, throwing herself over Yusei's shoulders, laughing. "I really appreciate what you did!"

"Uh, will you get off of me?" Mel laughed and slid off of his shoulders. Yusei took the duel disk off of his arm and handed it back to Mel. Mel took her deck out and tossed the disk over to Yanagi, sliding the deck back into its holster.

"Alright Blackie!" She said, smile on her face.

"I thought I told you my name was-" Yusei started, and Mel cut him off.

"I know what you told me your name was," She sighed, throwing her arms behind her head. "And I decided to call you Blackie."

"But that's not-" Yusei started, but was stopped by two Security goons. Mel shivered and side stepped until she was behind Yusei. She was short enough to be completely hidden by the taller boy.

The goons wanted Yusei to come with them, calling him by his number- something 88. Mel didn't really catch it. She watched as the two Security goons led Yusei off, and then caught the end of what Tanner and the old guy- she still didn't know his name, but she figured that it was probably Yanagi or something.

"So, Melody- was it?" Tanner's voice met Mel's ears, and she turned towards him.

"Eh?" She asked, before registering what he said. "Oh, yeah, Melody- that's me." She laughed nervously before stuck her hand out to shake. "Call me Mel." Tanner shook her hand.

"Bolt Tanner." He said, "But I told you already." Mel nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Mel grinned. "I've heard of you from somewhere before… Were you a Pro Duelist?" Mel didn't even wait for a response. "Yeah, I think I've heard of you from my dad." She looked at him again before shrugging. "Then again, I may be wrong. Hey old man, what's your name?" The guy's seemed to sweat drop. Was this girl for real?

"Nice to meet you Yanagi!" Mel crowed happily. She rubbed her arm unconsciously, feeling a twinge of pain going up it.

Mel bit her lip as the pain reminded her of Jace for some reason. She knew that he had to have seen her Duel Runner by now.

'Maybe this pain is Jace's way of getting back at me,' Mel chuckled in her head. 'Getting back at me for not telling him about my Duel Runner.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eyes that had watched the duel else where looked over the young brunette. There was definitely something peculiar about her, that was for sure. She had seemed to be in such acute pain whenever Yusei had used her cards. She seemed to be hiding something.

And the eyes wanted to know what it was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there was the fourth chapter. How did you guys like it? Sorry about the duel, I was kind of pressed for cards with Tanner on both duels- he only has, like, six cards that are used in the anime.

Please Read and Review and tell Paw-Chan what you thought!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	6. Sight of the Future

Wow, only a day after the last update and Paw-Chan is back! ^_^ Well, time for review replies!!!

**_mwaetht-_** Thanks. I'm glad your glad that the Facility will go on for about two more chapters. ^_^

**_LazarANDSayerFanGirl411-_** Maybe, not sure. He will be in it though, not sure how long though...

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** Thanks, I was actually a bit nervous writing duels for 5d's I've only written duels before for GX, and even with that I'm a bit rusty. I'm glad you like Mel too. Yeah, it wouldn't be the Facility without Goodwin- I'm going along the lines of the anime.

**_Silver and Red Wolf-_** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Like I said before, I was pressed with cards for Tanner. The eyes? Won't tell you for sure, but you're pretty much on the right track ;) Glad you find Mel's nickname for Yusei funny. There is reason behind the nickname!

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Yeah, I know what you mean. :) Glad you like the story.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't really know why, but I'm updating this story, like, 10x faster than all my other ones. It's kinda scaring me while at the same time kind of cool... Well, anyways, read the chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

_The ground was burnt an ashen black. The sky was dark, and the earth was quiet. Mel's eyes looked over the world as she walked through the barren wasteland._

"_What… is this?" She murmured to herself. She looked up at the sky and watched as weird shapes appeared in the sky. One looked like a bird, one a giant, another a lizard, another a monkey, and a fifth a spider. Mel shivered slightly at the sight of the spider._

_What was this? She unconsciously grabbed her bandages on her left shoulder, jumping when she met bare skin. Her bandages were gone! She felt her skin pulse underneath her hand as the area burned._

_Mel released her arm and looked around as she wandered the desolate plane. This couldn't be what she thought it was- could it? No, it couldn't._

_The buildings were all collapsed and broken- even worse than pictures she had seen of the Satellite. This looked so horrible, and it made her skin crawl. Mel refused to believe this as what she thought- what she knew it was._

_She continued her wanderings, looking over the area. This place looked so horrible! She just refused to believe this place as what it was._

_Suddenly, a sound met her ears. Mel turned to look at what it was, but she couldn't see the figures- they were blurred out, as if telling her they weren't something she was allowed to know. She wanted to move her feet to get closer, but her body wouldn't obey her orders._

_Her body then turned her against her will and started running. Mel tried to stop herself, but her body refused to obey her. All of a sudden, her foot came into contact with something one the ashen ground, and Mel found herself falling right through the ground._

**Chapter 5: The Facility (Part 4)**

**Sight of the Future**

Mel bolted upright in bed, strap of her shirt hanging off of her right shoulder. Breathing heavily, she quickly snaked her hand up to her shoulder. Her bandages were still there- that was good. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down.

She felt the heat coming from underneath the bandages, and Mel gave a soft sigh as she slowly and carefully unwrapped her shoulder from the cocoon of bandages it had been earlier encased in. Mel placed her hand on it after it had been unwrapped from its bandages. The area burned even more than when it had just been heat seeping from underneath the bandages.

She hated it when she was right.

Mel pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed that was in her cell in the Facility. She was lucky enough to not have to share a room with a guy. She was shaking, and she desperately wished Jace was with her now. Jace was always there whenever this happened. He may not understand what she saw, but he was always there.

Mel sat there shivering for a few moments, trying to stay calm as she went over what she saw.

That place… It had looked so desolate, so bleak, so… dead. It just couldn't be what she thought it was.

Sighing, she looked at her right arm, and placed a hand over it, as if debating to whether or not to unwrap that arm as well. Finally, she picked up the bandages she had taken off of her arm, and started to re-wrap it as best as she could.

At first, she just had been seeing things of her past. Of course, that was no big deal- she always had those flashes. But of the future? She couldn't take it- that just couldn't be the future. She could have never imagined the future that bleak and lifeless. What had happened to make it that way?

She finished re-wrapping her left shoulder when the skin underneath the bandages on her right arm gave a violent throb. Mel rubbed her arm, and a worried look appeared on her face. Was that vision… was that a warning of what could happen?

She knew her visions of the future weren't always correct- she could see someone die on a certain day, then have that person live for maybe years after that set day before they actually died. But this vision… It seemed so real, like she had actually lived through it. Or was going to.

Mel gripped her arm tighter, cursing her fate. Why did she have to be this? Why did she have to be chosen? Why couldn't it be anybody else? Why her?

She just wanted to be normal! Was that too hard to ask? Yes, it was, she knew was the unspoken answer. Craning her head and looking up at the ceiling of the cell she was in, she allowed the tears in her eyes flow by with free passage.

Yes, she knew it was too much to ask. She didn't know why she was chosen, but she knew that she was the only of her kind.

Mel placed a hand over her right arm again as it throbbed again and sighed.

Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

And she was actually kind of grateful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jace looked out of the window towards the waning moon. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he had a feeling that Mel was having a rough night. He knew about her visions- when they were back in The Institute, whenever she had one of her more frightening visions, she'd get out of bed and sneak out of the Girls' Dorms and sneak into the Boys' Dorms.

After a while, Jace started having this feeling, knowing when Mel had had one of her more frightening visions, and then he started sneaking over to the Girls' Dorm. He was never wrong. But how Jace knew, he had no clue. He just knew.

After about two months of that, it didn't become uncommon for the Guys to wake up and find Mel in their Dorm, or for the Girls to wake up and find Jace in theirs. It just became a fact for them all- besides, they all had their problems, and they all knew that Mel and Jace were best friends, if not more.

Yet, even after two months, the 'adults' who were in charge of The Institute didn't like either of the kids doing that. So, the girls and guys always made sure that Mel and Jace were never caught- they were probably the nicest kids in The Institute. Well, Mel anyways- Jace himself was never considered 'nice' to the other kids, but he was still respected.

Jace wasn't sure of what sort of vision Mel had had, but he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was one that would probably haunt her for a long time- Mel wasn't one to let her visions go.

Jace still cursed himself for letting Mel go to the Facility alone.

Jace looked out the window to the waning moon, and had a feeling that this was going to be another sleepless night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uh, yeah, sorry for the choppiness of the chapter... that was my way of trying to tell you about the italics without telling you completely... Don't worry, it should all (hopefully) be explained better in future chapters!

Next Chapter Goodwin comes to the Facility. So yeah, there's definitely going to be at least 6 chapters, if not seven. Still debating on some things in the Facility...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	7. When The Snake Comes Slithering

I'm back with the sixth chapter of **Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!** We're onto Part 5 of the Facility now! And, yeah the Facility is going to be about 7 Parts now. Heh, yeah I know, the amount keeps changing... Review reply time!

**_Divine Sayer-_** Thanks! And see, I continued soon!

**_Mirror's Mirage-_** I'm glad you like it, and I'm definitely going to keep going. I'm going to try show the whole storyline, but I may branch off. Not quite sure yet. And trust, me it's not easy updating for me. I get stuck on my stories to. I have tons out right now.

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** I'm glad you liked the nightmare. It was actually kind of hard for me to write... And, yeah it's very lucky that Mel doesn't have to share a room with a guy.

**_mwaetht-_** I'm glad you didn't think it was choppy, and you're right- it was way too short. But, this chapter's longer! ^_^

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Really? A Signer thing? I would have never known. XP Glad you liked it.

**_Naruto's biggest fan-_** (This is for both reviews) I'm glad you like it! and that actually means a lot, because, guess what? You're not the only one that doesn't understand The Institute! The Institute isn't part of 5d's.

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! You make me really happy with all of them. To be honest, when I first started this, I didn't expect it to be quite as popular as it was. Read the chapter for Paw-Chan now! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Blackie, is it possible to fall ten feet from a five foot drop?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Just wondering."_

"_What would make you wonder something like that?"_

"_Eh, just this weird dream I had."_

"_Well, that explains it."_

"_It does? How?"_

"_Easy- anything can happen in a dream."_

"_So, does that mean…"_

"_No Mel, you're still not able to eat five gallons of ice cream even if you're in a dream."_

"_Awww!"_

**Chapter 6: The Facility (Part 5)**

**When The Snake Comes Slithering**

Mel yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she made her way slowly to the place she had dueled Tanner yesterday. She had been right, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep at all last night. Part of her had been happy, yet, another part of her wasn't. It was like there were more things that had been needed to be shown to her and she ignored it, not letting it through.

But quite honestly, Mel didn't care- she didn't want any more of those visions until she was out of this place. She'd rather have them when Jace was around, not when he wasn't. But even she knew her visions didn't work like that. Sure, she did have _some_ control over them, but not much. More often than not, the visions were calling her rather than Mel calling the visions.

Letting out another yawn, Mel pushed the door open and entered the room to find that Tanner, Yanagi and Yusei were there already. She skipped over to them happily, sleepiness forgotten for the moment.

"Morning guys!" She chirped happily, making the triangle that had originally been formed by the three an oddly shaped square. The guys said morning back, and continued the conversation from before.

"I heard Goodwin was coming soon," Tanner said, and Mel cocked her head to the side, the name running through her head.

'Goodwin… Goodwin…' She thought to herself. 'Now where have I heard that name before...?' Her eyes widened in realization and words were flying out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"He's that guy who came to The Institute two months ago!" She gasped, and the boys looked at her with weird looks.

"The Institute?" Yusei said. "Was that where you used to live Melody?" Mel face exploded into red, and she shook her head nervously.

"Uh, Institute?" She tried playing dumb, and was failing severely. "What Institute? I don't know anything about an Institute Blackie!" Mel let out a high pitched nervous laugh, and Yusei decided that it would be best not to press the issue. Or comment on the nickname.

But that made him suspicious. What was The Institute? And why was Melody so keen on hiding it? Did something bad happen there? Was that the reason she was here in the Facility? And though Yusei wasn't positive, he was sure that that Institute place was the reason behind the bandages on Melody's arms.

"Do you know why he's coming?" Yusei asked Tanner, shifting the conversation back on track, steering it away from Melody's outburst.

"No," Tanner replied. "I've heard different rumors, but nothing for certain." Mel bit her lip, like she knew something but was unsure if she should tell them.

"You know something?" Yanagi asked Mel, who jumped, and looked from Yanagi, to Tanner, to Yusei, then back to Yanagi.

"Uh, I heard a rumor on my way here," Mel started, and Yusei could tell she was lying, but didn't point it out.

"Well?" Tanner pressed her, ignoring her unconscious flinch. "What was it?"

"It was, uh, about this new idea Goodwin had," Mel lied nervously, "I didn't hear it all. The guy talking kinda stopped when he noticed I was listening. If you couldn't tell, some guys are still apprehensive about accepting me just because I'm a girl." There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"But, I'm probably wrong anyways," Mel shrugged, ending the silence. "What were the rumors you heard Tanner?" Yusei gave Mel an odd look that she either didn't notice, or she took great care in ignoring.

There was something definitely up with Melody- Yusei knew that. But just what was it? What was the brunette hiding?

And on that note, what was The Institute? It seemed pretty important if Melody had freaked out so badly over letting it slip. Had something bad happened there?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long after their conversation before the four found themselves being pushed along with all the other inmates of the Facility to some big meeting hall. Mel had made sure right off the bat to grab one of her friends' hands so she wouldn't end up standing next to someone she didn't know- or trust for that matter. Lucky her, she had grabbed Yusei's gloved hand, making her relax slightly. Yusei was good. Yusei reminded her of Jace. And Mel liked Jace. Therefore, she liked Yusei.

Mel had felt Yusei tense when she grabbed his hand, but he didn't say anything. Mel had opened her mouth to say something, than immediately shut it. She figured Yusei was mad at her for some reason, but she didn't know what.

Finally, when they were in a meeting hall of sorts, they were ordered to line up, and they got into lines. Mel let go of Yusei's hand the minute she was sure she wouldn't get swept away towards any other guys she didn't know. She looked up to what appeared to be a stand, where a man with silver white hair and eye color she couldn't distinguish from where she stood was. Mel knew automatically that it was Goodwin.

Mel involuntarily flinched when she made eye contact with him. Great. Did he come all the way here to pester her? Or was he here because of something (or someone) else? Her eyes flickered to her left, where Yusei stood, and she noticed from the corner of her eyes that Goodwin did the same.

Mel felt her eyes widen. Did that mean…? Mel shook her head, like she was snapping out of a daze. No, that wasn't right- was it? She could only hope so, and her eyes flickered to Chief Armstrong, who yelled for the inmates to quiet down.

Chief Armstrong started yelling to them about how Goodwin was there to explain some new program he was going to implement over the next few weeks. He also said something about the mark of a champion that made Mel flinch and subconsciously grab her arm, while Yusei seemed a bit taken aback.

"Good morning everyone," Goodwin said from the stand. "If you will allow a few moments of your time, I'd explain the few details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong mentioned earlier." The inmates watched as Goodwin moved down from the stand, walking to be in front of the inmates, down on their level.

"I am sure many of you feel that you have been dealt a bad hand in life." Goodwin told them and Mel's eyes narrowed. Bad hand in life? What, did he think life was a game or something? She knew the people of the Satellite only had it bad because the city refused to help them and ostracized the Satellite from them. The Satellite was refused help, therefore making Goodwin assume that the people of the Satellite had been dealt a bad hand.

"But I hope to change that. In fact, for one person here, new opportunities are just a handshake away." Mel cast a glance next to her as Goodwin started walking down the aisle of inmates. She had a feeling that Goodwin was talking about Yusei. She didn't know how she knew, but she just knew it.

"Your experiences in life can be a great service to the city and that is why I have decided to select one of you to take under my wing." Mel tried to suppress a snort. Experiences be a great service to the city? Yeah right. Most of the inmates at the Facility are from the Satellite- and petty thieves at that.

"And should that person prove himself helpful to me and the city," Goodwin stated, stopping next to the row Yanagi, Tanner, Mel and Yusei were in. "Then I would be more than happy to return the favor." Mel's hand clenched into a fist. She knew for sure now that Goodwin was talking about Yusei. Mel didn't know how Yusei was useful to him, but she knew for sure that it probably had something to do with the same thing he had gone after her for.

"Like say, a full pardon, for example," Goodwin provided, eyes closed. "A clean record. Perhaps even an invite to live here, in New Domino City." Mel saw through the corner of her eye as Goodwin's eyes opened and turned to look at Yusei. She knew for sure that Goodwin was after him now, and she had a bad feeling about it.

"And now it is just the matter of picking one of you here to come and assist me," Goodwin finished. He turned away from Yusei and continued walking down the rows of inmates.

There was no doubt in Mel's mind over who Goodwin had picked to come and assist him.

The matter was, would Yusei accept?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, yeah, everything Goodwin said, I don't own. I searched episode eight for a long time just to find that part. So yeah...

So, why did Mel freak out about letting The Institute slip? Yusei's starting to get suspicious of her, and her bandages... And, will Yusei accept? (Uh, duh, that's a no-brainer. XP)

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	8. Watch For His Fangs

I'm back with lucky number seven! So, before we go any further, review replies!

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Yeah, real obvious. XP Glad you liked it

**_-Sinnoh Legends- -_** Glad you liked it!

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** Yeah, I don't see Goodwin in to many fics either. I'm glad you liked the chapter title. XD I thought it fit perfectly.

**_5FIVE5-_** I'm glad you like my story and find it interesting! ^_^

**_mwaetht-_** Thanks, glad you liked it.

**_Brown Kitsune-_** Thanks, and yeah, it really is obvious that Goodwin's going to pick Yusei. I like your new screenname, it's cute!

**_Mirror's Mirage-_** Thanks, glad you like my quick updates. For some reason, I'm able to update this quicker than my other stories... :/ Yeah, you're right, goodwin is dangerous!

**_Naruto's biggest fan-_** Glad you like the story and Mel, and you're right, Mel is quite an interesting person...

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see so many people like this story. You scared me again, with four reviews over night. XP Well, I hope you guys like this next chapter! Oh, and this chapter's title is basically a continuation of last chapter's title.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Y-yeah, I think so."_

"_What happened?"_

"_N-nothing. You don't have to worry about it."_

"_It doesn't seem like nothing."_

"_Well, even if it isn't, it's none of your business!"_

"_What's wrong? You know I'd never hurt you."_

"…_I don't want to talk about it…"_

"_If you say so… But if you ever want to, you know- talk about it -you know where I am." *leaves*_

"_Thanks… Jace…"_

**Chapter 7: The Facility (Part 6)**

**…Watch For His Fangs**

"Alright maggots!" Chief Armstrong shouted to the inmates. "Back to your cells! The Director has made his decision!" There was a collective groan from the inmates, and then the Security goons were forcing them back. Yusei, Mel, Tanner, and Yanagi were the last to start moving.

"Not you!" Chief Armstrong shouted over towards their group, causing Mel to stiffen slightly. "The Director chose you, Yusei." Mel could tell that Yusei didn't appreciate being chosen. She didn't hear most of the conversation, but she did hear Yusei tell Goodwin,

"Thanks, but no thanks." Mel smirked inwardly. That's the same thing that she had told Goodwin two months ago at The Institute. Even if she had been given a free ride out of there, she wasn't going anywhere without Jace.

"…I'll take my chances." Yusei's words snapped Mel back to reality as she watched the two men glare at each other. She had obviously missed part of the conversation, but was just in time to walk with the rest of her friends out wait.

"Melody. I'd like a word." Mel froze at the use of her name. She didn't like the use of it, she preferred Mel, and she needn't hire a genius to figure out who had said it.

"One word?" She answered sarcastically. "'Cause I count five in that sentence." Her fists were clenched, and head was turned away from him. It didn't take a rocket scientist for Mel to figure out that Yusei had stopped, causing Yanagi and Tanner to stop as well.

"And here I thought that you would finally stop using sarcasm. When did I last see you? Last week, or month?" Goodwin taunted her, and she turned her head and glared.

"Two months, you bastard." Mel cursed, surprising Yusei, Yanagi and Tanner. None of them had ever heard the seemingly innocent fifteen year old curse before.

"Don't talk like that to the Director!" Chief Armstrong shouted in Mel's face, and she coughed as his nasty breath filled her nose.

"Ugh, two words," Mel told him, trying to wave the nasty breath away from her nose. "Breath mints." If Mel had been in any other situation, it would have been quite comical to watch as the fat man's face inflamed red at her comment. But before Chief Armstrong could blow up on the sole female inmate, Goodwin intervened.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere more… private," He suggested, casting a glance towards Yusei and the rest of Mel's new friends here at the Facility.

Mel cast a side glance to her friends, before she allowed herself to be forcibly led away by Chief Armstrong. Once she was gone, Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi finally left, the last ones to leave.

"So, why do you think the Director wants to talk to her?" Yanagi asked them. Yusei stopped short for a second, pausing to look over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Yusei said finally, "But I have a feeling that it's not good."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want from me?" Mel demanded the minute she and Goodwin were alone in a room. She didn't like being in the same room as that creep- it set her on edge. Her arm always was in pain when she was alone with him, like it was trying to warn her of something. Mel ignored the pain, pushing it away from her mind right then.

"Why, Melody, I would have thought it'd be obvious." Goodwin said easily, and he seemed to smirk when the brunette tensed. "Now, why don't you have a seat?" Mel glared at him, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll stand, thank you very much," Mel spat venomously. She didn't want to be there right then. In fact, Mel didn't want to be in the same room as that… that _maniac_ at all! Mel didn't trust Goodwin as far as she could throw him.

"I want your help," Goodwin told her, hands twined together as they rested on the table. Mel glared at him, and turned her head away from him, the marker on her cheek facing Goodwin.

"I thought you would remember my answer from two months ago," Mel snapped. "But, seeing as you have forgotten, I guess I have to repeat myself. No. I am not helping you." Goodwin smirked, and Mel felt her face grow hot.

"That was last time." Goodwin responded, reaching into his coat for something. "That time, I didn't have this." The item he placed on the table made Mel gasp.

"Where did you get that?!" She snarled furiously, hands on the sides of the table, her face getting as close to Goodwin as possible.

"That is none of your concern, Melody." Goodwin's voice was calm, as he replaced the item back into his coat. "What is, is what could happen to it if you don't cooperate." Mel's eyes were full of hate as she responded.

"Why don't we haggle?" She suggested. "You tell me what you need me to do, then we make ourselves a deal that works for both of us. Got it?" Goodwin looked back at Mel with calculating eyes. He could tell that Mel wasn't going to back down.

"Very well then," He said finally. "I need you to duel Yusei Fudo, so he can bring out his full potential." The name scampered across Mel's mind before she realized that it was the boy she was calling 'Blackie'. She didn't question the bringing out his potential part- apparently she knew about that.

"Why me?" Mel growled. "Why not that idiot of a Chief in charge here?" Really, why her? What did Goodwin have planned?

"Because," Goodwin answered, tone cold, "Chief Armstrong does not possess the dueling potential like you. He didn't grow up as the child of a Pro Duelist, always seeing duels and learning more." Mel glared at Goodwin- It didn't take a genius to figure out who her father was after one look. She'd grown up around dueling- her father's friends were all duelists, and both of her parents were pros.

"And," Goodwin added. "I saw your duel against Tanner from the security tapes. You could've beat him- I saw your hand. But you didn't. What was holding you back Melody?" Mel looked at Goodwin, and resisted the subconscious urge to grab the bandages on her left shoulder.

"That's none of your business," Mel spat. "My choices are none of your business." Goodwin laughed.

"Oh, contraire," Goodwin said. "Your choice right now is completely my business. Now. Will you duel Yusei?" Mel glared at Goodwin, thinking.

"No." She responded finally, retreating back to the wall. "I won't. Blackie's my friend. I care about him as much as Jace. I would never risk his life for something as trivial as trying to find out- or bring out -his full potential." Goodwin looked at Mel with a look she couldn't decipher as he spoke. He didn't comment about what Mel called Yusei.

"Let me repeat my request," His voice was low. "Either you duel Yusei and bring out his potential, or, you'll never see your precious item again and I'll make sure to let the people of The Institute know exactly where you're currently hiding out." Mel glared at him, furious at Goodwin for stooping so low. Letting out a sigh, she looked away, her head down as if she was ashamed of what she was about to do.

And she was.

"What's in it for me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's been with the Director for an awfully long time," Tanner said. "I wonder what's going on." The boys looked out towards the door to Tanner's dueling arena, as if Mel would walk through the doors any minute, acting like there was nothing wrong.

"I don't know," Yusei repeated his statement from earlier when Mel had originally let herself be led off by Goodwin and Armstrong. "But it's probably not good, if she's been gone this long."

"Eh?" A voice from behind them sounded, causing the boys to turn around. "What's probably not good if who's been gone this long?"

It was Melody, standing behind them as if she had been there the whole time. Her face was slightly red and she was short of breath, as if she had been yelling at someone.

"Uh, nothing." Tanner told her, and a smile formed on Mel's lips, immediately figuring out what they had been talking about before her arrival.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" She giggled. "You guys were worried about me! Aw, that's so sweet!" Mel laughed harder as Tanner denied that they were talking about her.

"So, what did Goodwin want talk to you about Melody?" Yusei asked her, and Mel's laughs died down.

"Well, first Blackie, call me Mel- I don't really like Melody, it's kind of a mouthful," Mel told Yusei breezily, like she was trying to dodge the question. "And two, it was about personal things." Yusei's eyes narrowed.

"Like The Institute?" He questioned her, voice cold. Mel went rigid, giving Yusei a feeling that he was right. Mel shook her head as she threw her hands behind her head.

"No, things you wouldn't understand Blackie," Mel half-lied to Yusei, and Yusei noticed. What was she hiding?

"You know Mel," Yusei told her, calling her by the name she had asked to be called by. Yusei didn't know why he was calling her that when she was still calling him Blackie, but he was. "If something's wrong, you can talk to me about it."

Mel stiffened, remembering a conversation she had once had with Jace. He had said something similar to that before he left. Mel managed a small smile.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright," Mel reassured him.

Yet, both of them knew that Mel wouldn't be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was at one that night- or in the morning as Mel knew Jace would correct her if he had been there -that Mel woke up, shivering violently from a nightmare. It wasn't one like the nightmare she had had the previous night- absolutely not. This nightmare, she had known exactly what was going to happen, and she couldn't stop the nightmare.

She hated herself for allowing herself to be reminded of the conversation she had had with Jace when she had been talking to Blackie earlier. Really, she should've known that would have happened! Mel was such an idiot- allowing _that_ memory to come back to her without Jace around.

Sighing, Mel swung her legs off of the bed she had in her cell, and picked up her coat that had been hanging off the post of the bed. She laid the coat on her shoulders, not bothering to slip her arms through the sleeves. Mel wandered over to the small window in her cell, and looked out it. She was easily able to see the moon, and saw that it was waning as it started its descent towards the horizon to be replaced with the ever constant sun.

Sometimes, that's what Mel felt she and Jace were- the sun and the moon. Mel, Mel was the moon, always changing constantly. And, Jace, Jace was her ever glowing, ever constant sun. They were two cycles of the same day.

Mel kneeled at the window, and folded her arms on the sill of the window, and rested her head on them. She watched the moon for a little bit as it made its slow descent to the other side of the Earth, while behind her, unseen, the sun was rising.

Mel fell asleep against the window about half an hour later, at 1:36 AM.

And that's how she was found the next morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh noes! Mel swore! XP Yeah, Mel really doesn't like Goodwin. I wonder why? ;) What was the deal Mel struck up with Goodwin? What happened to Mel in the past? I don't know about Mel's past, but find out about the deal, next time on, **Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!**

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~

~P.S- the two chapter's titles together go: **_When The Snake Comes Slithering Watch For His Fangs_**. Quite suiting for Goodwin, right?


	9. Prayer's of the Innocent

Holy Flying Monkeys! I updated twice in one day! That's a first! *eyes bug out* Holy Wow! Review Reply time!

**_talkstoangels77-_** Actually, it's not her entire past, it's just parts of it.

**_5FIVE5-_** Same here. I have absolutely no idea about Jace yet. He's going to be a make it up as you go along character. With Mel I have at least somewhat of an idea of what I need to do with her. Glad you liked the chapter.

**_skytracer-_** Jace Beleren? *blanchs* Who's Jace Beleren? Never heard of him.

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Yeah, it's real below the belt. And, I wanted to throw in a massive twist there, and what better than making Yusei duel Mel? XD

**_mwaetht-_** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**_-Sinnoh Legends- -_** Glad you liked it!

**_Brown Kitsune-_** I'm glad you liked the title- I thought it was perfect for Goodwin to. The item? Can't tell, but you'll find out soon enough.

Thanks for all the reviews! I was surprised when I got all those reviews, especially when I got three when I was off for about an hour or so.

I'm a bit hesitant posting this, just because I kinda don't like some parts near the end, but I'm going to deal for now. This is going to feature the first part of Mel and Yusei's duel, too. And I honestly don't know how I came up with this chapter's title.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Crank the wattage up to ten."_

"_But sir, that's dangerous for a child her age!"_

"_It hurts! Dad!"_

"_Do it."_

"_But sir-"_

"_Dad!"_

"_I said, crank it up to ten, you imbecile!"_

"_Help me Dad!"_

"_Cranking up to ten."_

"_DADDY!"_

**Chapter 8: The Facility (Part 7)**

**Prayers of the Innocent**

Mel flinched as she woke up; panicking for a second before remembering that she had fallen asleep against the windowsill of her cell. She stood up and slipped her arms through the sleeves of her coat before stretching and yawning. The remnants of her last dream still lingered in her mind, causing her to shudder.

Mel had never liked The Institute. Never in the four- almost five -years she had been there had she ever called it 'home'. If anything, she thought it just the opposite of home. The Institute was cruel, and almost no one cared about you, if you were lucky. It was torturous, and all you had to survive from was the friends you made. That's why almost all the kids there were so close, you either be friends or you could be the next one to have an 'accident'. If you escaped and were sent back you almost always wound up having an 'accident' of some sort.

Letting out another yawn, Mel headed out of the cell- as the door was open, like the other inmates -but she only got a few feet down the hall before a voice stopped her.

"Number 44," It was a Security goon. And, if she remembered correctly, 44 was her number. Lucky her. Security wanted her. "You're coming with us." Mel flinched as the Security goon sauntered up to her, another one right behind him.

"Where?" She asked, eyes narrowed as she tore her arm away from the Security goon, showing she could walk for herself.

"A little walk." The second goon laughed, and Mel had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like wherever she was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel glared furiously and kicked the wall of her cell. Immediately, she regretted what she did and started hopping on one foot, rubbing the abused foot that had been rammed into the cement wall. Mel was mad, was angry, was furious, was livid, was any synonym for mad and any antonym for happy right then!

She had been locked up in a cell in a place called Lockdown, and what made her even madder…

"You alright?" A male's voice asked her.

Was that she had a _guy_ for a cell mate. Oh yes, it was a totally stellar day in the life of Mel right now. She wanted to jump off a cliff, but she knew that Jace would be disappointed in her.

"Just peachy," Mel murmured darkly under her breath. She looked at the boy, a smile on her face. "So, I never caught your name. Mine's Melody. Call me Mel." Mel held out her hand easily, like she introduced herself to complete strangers every day. The boy took her hand hesitantly, and shook it.

"Name's Alex." The boy told her. "So, what did you do to get sent to Lockdown? Or the Facility even? It's not often girls' get into someplace like the Facility." Mel sighed and threw her arms behind her head lazily and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea how I got into Lockdown," Mel answered truthfully. "The Facility, though, is something you won't find out. Not that it's any of your business, anyways."

"Sounds like someone's moody," Alex joked, and Mel shook her head.

"Nah, just a little cranky." She countered. "Didn't sleep well. Not that I'd expect to in this place." Alex laughed, as if she had made a joke, and Mel gave him an odd look before laughing a bit as well. She might as well humor him- it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You started a food fight?!" Mel sounded incredulous. Back at The Institute, if you started a food fight you'd be locked up for a couple of days and if it happened again, you'd have an 'accident'.

"Yeah," Alex answered proudly. "But I've been stuck here ever since. They threw me in here telling me I needed to cool off for a couple days. Those 'couple days' turned into four years." Mel frowned.

"I'm sorry," She told him, at a loss for anything else to say, but Alex shook his head.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me." Alex told her. "Besides, I've had this room to myself for a while, and this is what I've done." Mel knelt next to Alex as he kneeled next to the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the room. He lifted the mattress up, showing a hole in the ground, revealing different things underneath, parts of what Mel assumed to be vent shafts and security systems.

"Wow," Mel whispered, awestruck; Alex smiled.

"Shows what a spoon and a whole lot of time can do," He told her, and Mel laughed.

"You honestly dug all of this with a spoon?" She asked him laughing. "I just don't see it." Alex's face formed a pout, causing Mel to laugh even more.

"It took a long time to dig this!" He protested, letting the mattress fall back down before Security saw it. Mel laughed.

"Obviously, if you did it with a spoon," She laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"Maybe not to you, but, come on, seriously? A spoon?"

"What's wrong with a spoon?!"

"Cliché much? What- did you get the idea from a bad crime movie?"

"That's not funny!"

"If you say so…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was mid-afternoon when Mel saw Yusei being brought up in Lockdown, and she inwardly groaned. If Yusei was here, then it would only be a matter of time before Tanner and Yanagi were there, then that meant it would only be a matter of time before she had to duel Yusei.

True to her prediction, an hour after Yusei arrived in Lockdown, Yanagi and Tanner made their appearance, getting shoved into a cell a level below the cell Mel was in. Mel groaned, and leaned back against the wall. She was sitting criss cross up on the top bunk, her back resting against the wall. Really, what God up there hated her so badly? Now, it was only a matter of time before she would have to duel Yusei!

Mel let out a soft sigh, and closed her eyes and placed her palms together, as if in prayer. She wasn't an extremely religious person- not that you could be at The Institute, anyways. However, everybody at The Institute always prayed when they were troubled, as long as the 'adults' weren't around. Even if this was the Facility and not The Institute, she could still pray.

And Mel did.

Mel didn't pray often, because almost all the time when she did, nothing good came out for her. And yet, even as she still had the foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen, she still prayed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel felt her heart drop to her stomach as Yusei challenged Armstrong to a duel. Not that she could blame him, anyways. Chief Armstrong had falsely accused Tanner of sneaking magazines into Lockdown, which both Yusei and Mel knew weren't true.

What Mel didn't like was her knowledge of Yusei's real opponent as she was forcibly led from her cell fifteen minutes later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're giving him his actual deck to use, right?"

"Of course, that was part of the deal, wasn't it?"

"You better, or else…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel stood uncomfortably on one side of the center platform, a duel disk for left-handed duelists on her arm, the duel disk attached to a metal chain that was hooked to some sort of metal base on the floor. She had a deck in the card slot, and five cards in her hand. Mel looked across the platform to her opponent- Yusei -who was looking at her in slight disbelief.

She felt bad, and she really didn't want to be doing this right now. Yusei had the same thing attached as Mel, only his duel disk was for right-handed duelists instead of left-handed ones, like Mel. He had also drawn his five cards, and he had a look on his face that looked to Mel that he was demanding answers silently.

"For the record," Mel told him, drawing her card to start the duel, "This wasn't my idea, nor do I like it."

"You're going along with it, aren't you?" Yusei accused, and Mel looked hurt as she started the duel.

**Mel LP: 4000**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

"I'll start off," Mel announced, "By summoning Masked Sorcerer (**ATK: 900 DEF: 1400**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel placed the card on one of the monster zones on her duel disk. She looked at the cards in her hand. This wasn't her Angel Deck, and in fact, it wasn't one of the decks that they actually used now that she was used to.

It was her grandfathers' deck. And while it wasn't the item Goodwin showed her that made her agree to the deal, it _did_ make sure she actually went through with it. Her grandfather gave his Spell Caster Deck to Mel for her fourth birthday- her first deck.

"I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn." Mel finished. "Yours Blackie." Mel watched Yusei as he drew his card. If he was surprised he had his actual deck back, he was hiding it extremely well.

"And for the record," Mel tacked on. "I didn't even want to go through with this duel." Yusei seemed to ignore her as he started his turn, causing Mel to groan in frustration.

"I'll start my turn and summon my Speed Warrior (**ATK: 900 DEF: 300**) in attack mode!" Yusei started his turn, and Mel looked at the monster carefully. It had the same amount of attack points as hers, so it didn't seem like it would be a big threat, but watching her father and other people duel in the Pros gave her a heightened sense of this sort of thing. She knew there was more to Speed Warrior than met her eye.

"Now, Speed Warrior," Yusei commanded his monster. "Attack her Masked Sorcerer!"

"That'll destroy both of our monsters!" Mel protested, waving her arms about as much as she could with the chain on her duel disk. "Why do that when neither of us take damage?!" Yusei smirked.

"My Speed Warrior has a special effect!" Yusei told her. "His attack points get doubled on the turn he was summoned, making him twice the attack power of your Sorcerer!" Mel grimaced and put her arms in front of her face as she allowed her Sorcerer to be destroyed. Yet, nothing prepared her for what came next.

"Ahh!" She shrieked as electricity ran up the metal chain and to her duel disk, effectively shocking her.

**Mel LP: 3100**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

Mel kept herself calm as she tried shaking off the electric shock, questioning what had just happened. She noticed Yusei's half-worried look, but ignored it when he didn't say anything.

"Are you going to finish your turn?" Mel growled, feeling a bite of pain run up her right arm. She could've sworn it was what was lurking under her bandages, but she shrugged it off, saying that it was leftovers of that shock that had run up her duel disk. Mel had no clue what it had been, but she had a feeling that it was Goodwin's way of making Yusei reach his full potential, while getting back at her in the process.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Mel drew her card, and looked at it, before slapping it on her duel disk.

"I summon White Magical Hat (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 700**) to the field in attack mode," Mel threw the spell caster onto her duel disk. "Next, I'll activate the spell, Double Attack! Now, by discarding my level four Ancient Elf, my White Magical Hat can attack twice this turn!"

"And I'll have him attack your Speed Warrior first, Blackie!" Mel tossed in a giggle after her command, making Yusei more confused whether or not she really wanted to duel him or not. Everything about her to him said she hadn't wanted to duel, but her voice and everything else said she wanted to duel.

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarcrow!" Yusei pressed a button on his duel disk, causing his face down to flip up. "Once per turn I can negate one of your attacks! And then, this card stays on my field." Mel smirked.

"Sorry Yusei," Mel told him. "But, you can't do that. I activate my face down, Trap Jammer! This card negates the activation of your trap card, and destroys it!" The card shattered, and Mel's White Magical Hat impaled Yusei's Speed Warrior.

**Mel LP: 3100**

**Yusei LP: 3900**

It didn't take long for an electrical current to run up the metal chain that was attached to Yusei's duel disk, but unlike Mel, Yusei didn't cry out in pain.

"Now, for the second attack!" Mel ordered, her spell caster inflicting 1000 direct points of damage to Yusei, causing another jolt of electricity to run up his duel disk.

**Mel LP: 3100**

**Yusei LP: 2900**

Their life points were evened up, and something told the inmates that the duel was going to go nowhere in a whole lot of time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, there were bits and pieces of this chapter I didn't like, and honestly the only part I really loved was Mel making fun of Alex digging a hole with a spoon. XP Sorry, I just had to do that.

But yeah, part of Mel's deal with Goodwin was that she was dueling Yusei with his actual deck. there were other terms too, but they won't be said 'til later. ;)

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	10. Ritual of Black Chaos

Paw-Chan here with the ninth chapter of** Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!** We're onto the eighth part of the Facility, and I'm surprised that I actually have that many parts for the Facility, let alone this many chapters for the story. Well, onto review replies! ^_^

**_5FIVE5-_** Pocket knife? Well, you're right then, magazine is what the dub used as cover-up. Pocketknife actually sounds more believable too... I'm glad you liked Mel making fun of Alex- that's what I would've done too, and I'm glad you like their duel so far. ^_^

**_mwaetht-_** I know! T_T The lack of plot development made me sad. T.T

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** I'm glad you're happy about my double-update, and you're right- it just has to be crazy with electric shock treatment duels. It probably hurts alot.

**_Naruto's biggest fan-_** I'm glad you liked the chapter, and how Mel calls Yusei Blackie. What's Jace up to? Read the chapter to find that out.

**_Mirror's Mirage-_** I'm glad you got an idea from Goodwin- I love it when I make people happy. I don't really like him either. *Shoots Goodwin plushie with a flamethrower*

**_Roguefan01-_** I'm glad you like the story, and go ahead and call me Paw-Chan. Scarpaw at times makes me feel old... I'm only 14!!! And yeah, Mel and Jace will eventually reunite. *accepts hugs and chocolate* Thanks! ^_^

**_-Sinnoh Legends- -_** Glad you like it! ^_^

Thanks for all those reviews! I absolutely love them, they make me happy and all warm and fuzzy inside! And, 5FIVE5's review reminded me of something that I need to tell you guys.

This will mostly follow the plot of the series, with changes, and a major sidetrack for The Institute. And also: names and crap. Kalin Kessler from the dub will be Kiryu Kyosuke and 'The Enforcers' will be Team Satisfaction. Sayer will also be known as Divine, because Divine seems prettier. (Yes, prettier. I'm a girl, so shoot me.)

I'm going to try and chug out updates every day this week, and maybe killer double updates, because starting this Friday morning until Monday evening, Paw-Chan's going to be heading for New York for the fourth of July, and will be away from a computer.

Well, without further ado, chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_How many people do you think have ever successfully escaped The Institute?"_

"_*groan* Not this again! I thought you were done thinking about escaping?!"_

"_I am! It's just, I was curious about how many had made it without having an 'accident'."_

"_Not very many, I suppose."_

"_Then how did Moriah make it without having an accident?"_

"_Luck, I guess."_

"_Or maybe because of her power?"_

"_That too. Reading minds can be useful, as well as implanting thoughts…"_

"_I wish I had a cool power like that!"_

"_Isn't that what you said last week about Alice's...?"_

"_Oh… yeah… *smiles sheepishly* Guess I forgot."_

"_You are a piece of work Mel."_

**Chapter 9: The Facility (Part 8)**

**Ritual of Black Chaos**

"You seem awfully quiet today, Jaclynn." Moriah said, placing herself in a chair opposite of Jace. "What's wrong?" Jace shook his head, waving the blonde off.

"Nothing, it's nothing," He told her, and Moriah glared at him.

"Jaclynn, either you tell me what's wrong," Moriah said warningly in a dangerous tone, "Or I will not hesitate to use my powers and look into your mind and see for myself what's wrong." The two looked at each other, and their eyes connected, and Jace looked at Moriah with eyes that clearly read he was debating on whether or not he was going to tell Moriah. He seemed to be weighing the options, before he finally sighed and gave in.

"Fine…" He sighed. "It's Mel. I'm worried about her."

"Oh, that's right," Moriah frowned. "She's looked up in the Facility. Don't worry about it Jaclynn- Melody can handle herself." Jace shook his head.

"No, no she can't!" Jace argued, his hands clenching into fists. "She can't handle herself! You've never seen her lose control of her powers before, and definitely not when that mark was uncovered! She can barely handle herself when I'm around! How is she supposed to handle it without me around?!" Moriah sighed and leaned over and pulled Jace's hands over onto her lap, her hands placed comfortingly over his fists.

"Look, Jaclynn," Moriah sighed. "I know I don't fully understand Melody's powers. Probably no one does. The only thing we know is that you can calm her down from it. But, the one thing I _can _tell you for sure is that if you're connected in any other way, you getting frustrated like this is not going to help her." Jace pulled his hands away from Moriah.

"How do I know you're right?" Jace asked low, his voice like a growl. Moriah sighed.

"I was in The Institute from the time I was four until I escaped just three years ago. I spent basically my whole life there." Moriah told him. "And I've seen hundreds of kids walk through those front doors, all with varying powers, but none like Melody's. The closest thing I've seen to your two's connection was a set of fraternal twins- brother and sister." Jace shot a glare towards Moriah, and stood up, making his way to the window, causing Moriah to stop and sigh.

"Look," Moriah said, standing up. "I know you're upset and stuff that you let Melody get taken to The Institute, but you have to get over it. She'll be out of there in no time." Jace growled and headed towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk," He snarled before slamming the door shut. Moriah watched as the door and door frame rattled a bit as it was slammed, before looking back to the window, watching Jace angrily storm past the window.

"I honestly have no idea what Melody sees in that boy." Moriah said finally, settling herself onto the chair.

"No idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mel LP: 3100**

**Yusei LP: 2900**

"I'll place one card face down," Mel said, placing one of her cards into the card slot, "And end my turn."

Yusei grimaced slightly. He had watched Mel duel with her Angel Deck, and deemed she was an okay player after her duel with Tanner, but now it seemed like she stepped onto a whole different playing field. It seemed now like she had intentionally been holding out on Tanner when she dueled him. What had changed?

"My turn," Yusei said as he drew his card. "And I'll start by summoning my Junk Synchron (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**) to the field in attack mode." Mel watched as Yusei's monster appeared on the field, a twinge of pain flaring in both of her arms. She winced at the pain and gritted her teeth.

"And when my Junk Synchron is successfully summoned to the field, I'm able to special summon one level two or lower monster from my grave yard back to my field," Yusei announced. "So I'm going to bring my Speed Warrior back to the field. And now I think I'll have my Junk Synchron give him a little tune up." Mel grimaced as more pain shot through her arms. She was sure now that this wasn't leftovers of her electric shock. Not in both arms, and not this much pain.

"I synchro summon, Junk Warrior (**ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300**) to the field in attack mode!" Yusei finished. "And I'm going to have him attack your White Magical Hat!" Mel smirked once the pain had finally died to a throb.

"Trap Activate!" She yelled. "Negate Attack! Now your attack is negated and battle phase is over!" Yusei grimaced as Mel smirked. This was getting nowhere- Yusei didn't know how Mel got better so fast, but he had a feeling that she had just been hiding her talent.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Yusei said, and Mel drew her card.

"I'll summon Eria the Water Charmer (**ATK: 500 DEF: 1500**) to the field in defense mode, and switch my White Magical Hat to defense as well." Mel said lightly. "One card face down, and my turn is over. Your move Blackie." She glanced at the cards in her hand. She had three of the cards she needed for the combo she was aiming for, and all she needed was two more, and her combo would be able to be executed.

Yusei looked at Mel and the way she was scrutinizing her cards. He knew she had something planned, and Yusei knew that he had to stop her before she got too far. And by the way she had been protecting her monsters, he had a feeling it involved them, somehow. Yusei drew his card before looking at the rest of his hand.

"Junk Warrior," Yusei commanded his monster. "Attack her Eria the Water Charmer!" And then came Mel's smirk again. Yusei didn't like that, because that meant she had a trap under her sleeve.

And she did.

"I activate my face down, Magic Cylinder!" Mel pressed the button on her duel disk, the card flipping up. "Now you take damage for all of your Junk Warrior's attack points!" Yusei grimaced as he took 2300 points of damage, and received the electric shock that went with it.

**Mel LP: 3100**

**Yusei LP: 600**

He was now down by almost 3000 life points to Mel, and he knew for sure that she had been holding back on Tanner- no one could get this good in a short time period.

"I end my turn," Yusei declared, and Mel drew her card, looking at it then the rest of her hand.

"I sacrifice my Eria and Magical Hat," Mel announced. "In order to summon Dark Magician Girl (**ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**) in attack mode!" Mel's two monsters disappeared off of her field, being replaced by a blonde magician wearing a blue and pink outfit with a blue and yellow staff.

"Next, I play the spell card Sage's Stone!" Mel said, the card activating. "Now, since Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I'm able to special summon her master to the field. Now, let's all welcome Dark Magician (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**) to the field!" Mel smirked as her monster appeared on the field.

"Dark Magician," Mel ordered. "Destroy his Junk Warrior!" The monster was destroyed, and Yusei received another shock as his life points went down by 200.

**Mel LP: 3100**

**Yusei LP: 400**

"Now, Dark Magician Girl," Mel commanded. "Finish him off!" The said monster went to attack, just as Yusei activated his face down.

"I activate my spell, One for One!" He announced. "Now, by discarding one monster from my hand, I get to special summon one level one monster from my hand to the field. So, I'm going to special summon Sonic Chick (**ATK: 300 DEF: 300**) to the field in defense mode!"

The Magician Girls' spell hit the pink bird, dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, it revealed the pink bird still there.

"How is that possible?!" Mel demanded, and Yusei smirked.

"My Sonic Chick has a special ability," He told her. "It can't be destroyed when battling a monster with 1900 or more attack points!" Mel grimaced and placed a card facedown and ended her turn.

Yusei looked at his deck. He needed a card to help him, otherwise he probably wouldn't survive next turn, for Mel would probably have drawn a card to destroy it. He drew his card, and looked at it for a second before realizing that it wasn't a card that had originally been in his deck before.

But, then, how did it get in it? Yusei's eyes glanced fleetingly over toward the brunette across from him, waiting for him to get his turn over before figuring that it was probably her. She had been right- she didn't want to duel him.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yusei resigned. He had figured out what her two magicians were for, and he knew that the card he had would even the field, if not end the duel.

"My turn!" Mel called, drawing her card. "And I'll start by activating the spell, Ritual of Black Chaos!" Her card was thrown into the slot, and Mel was continuing.

"Now, by offering up both of my magicians," Mel announced, a light enveloping the field. "I'm able to summon my Magician of Black Chaos (**ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel smirked as her new magician appeared on the field, and picked a card from her hand.

"Next, I play the magic card, Tribute to the Doomed!" Mel announced. "Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on your field, regardless of its position! And I choose your Sonic Chick!" Yusei grimaced- he had been right. He watched as Mel's eyes fleeted to his face down, then to him. Her eyes widened in understanding of what the card was, and she gave him a soft, sad smile, before playing her next card.

"I then equip my magician with the equip spell, Book of Secret Arts," Mel announced, "Giving my magician 300 more attack and defense points!"

**Magician of Black Chaos: ATK: 3100 DEF: 2900**

Yusei understood now- she had never wanted to win in the first place. The whole time that they had been dueling, she had been setting the stage for her own demise, making it seem very convincing along the way.

"Magician of Black Chaos, attack Yusei directly!" Mel ordered, Yusei activating his face down.

"I activate the Trap, Reflection!" Yusei declared. "This card is activated when my opponent declares a direct attack, reflecting the attack back to my opponent, letting them take the damage that I should have!"

**Mel LP: 0000**

**Yusei LP: 400**

Mel grimaced as her life points were dropped quickly by her own magician, and she was given an electric shock that tore through her body. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to avoid screaming in pain. It hurt so bad.

Finally the pain subsided, and Mel weakly stood up, hand flying to her head, head screaming in pain. Scenes were flying by her eyes to fast for her to comprehend what they were even about, and before she knew it, she was falling to the floor, unconscious.

And the last thought she had before her vision going black was,

'Jace is so going to kill me.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What? Did you guys honestly think I would have Yusei _lose_? Nah, but I can always make it seem like that. XP And: Gah! Spanish little kid cartoons! Mi hermana is watching one, and she's 16! It's annoying! D: Oh well.

And, yeah, we just had insight of Moriah's past up at the beggining. Jace's? Don't know yet. Mel's? I have most of her past planned out, but I'm not telling when it's going to be revealed to you. XP That's the authoress being evil.

Next chapter will be the last part of the Facility, sadly, and then we're going to have about 1 intermission chapter before kicking into the Fortune Cup.

Please Read and Review and tell Paw-Chan what you think!

And seriously, if you call me by name in reviews, either call me Scar-san, or Paw-Chan, preferably the latter.

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	11. Goodbye Facility, We Hardly Knew Ye

Paw-Chan's back with her fourth update in two days, two double updates! ^_^ Review reply time!

**_-Sinnoh Legends- - _**I'm glad you liked it. And, next chapter we'll see if your premonition is right. ;)

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Signer? I never _said_ she was a signer. Are you putting words into the authoress' mouth Dawn? ;) Maybe she's one, maybe she's not. And, thanks for telling me about DMG- I thought she needed more than one sacrifice. Oh well.

**_Fenikkusu Ai-_** Nobody knew until chapter 8 that Mel had produelist parents. That's the glory of stories- you always get surprised. ;) I'm glad you like it.

Thanks for the reviews! I know it's only three of them, but hey, what can I expect- two posts in a short amount of time. And, on the topic of short, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I couldn't really think of anything to put. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer, promise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Aw, Grandpa, I love them!"_

"_I'm glad you do."_

"_Thank you so much! I really wanted the Spell Caster starter deck!"_

"_I know sweetie, that's why I got you it."_

"_I love you so much!" *starts looking through deck*_

"_Hey, wait… *looks through deck again* There's one missing."_

"_Really? Let me see." *looks through the cards*_

"_Well, can't you see? I'm missing one!"_

"_*smiles* What are you talking about? There are none missing."_

"_WHAT?! Grandpa!" *takes cards back and looks through them frantically* _

" _You've got to be lying!"_

"_Fine, fine, you got me. I have the card right here."_

"_What is it?! What card is it?!"_

"_See for yourself."_

"_Dark Magician Girl? Aw, thanks a bunch grandpa! You've made my day!"_

**Chapter 10: The Facility (Part 9)**

**Goodbye Facility, We Hardly Knew Ye**

"Look, Jaclynn," Moriah sighed later that day when Jace had come back from his walk. "I'm sorry." Jace looked at her confused. Why was Moriah apologizing to him? What had he done?

"Sorry?" He asked, tone indicating that he was confused. "About what?" Moriah looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You honestly don't remember?" She asked him, and he looked at her blankly.

"Remember what?" He retorted, getting more confused by the second. Moriah sighed and dragged Jace over to the chair by his arm. She sat him down in the chair, and dragged another seat over so she could be right in front of him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Moriah demanded, and Jace groaned. What was up with Moriah?

"Moriah is this really-" He started, stopping when Moriah glared at him.

"Tell me, now." She growled fiercely, glaring at the fifteen year old. "Or else I'm forcing my way into your mind to get the answers and it's more than likely not going to be pretty." The two eyed each other, and Jace seemed to glare at Moriah before giving up and resigning to the blond.

"I remember saying I was going for a walk," Jace told the blonde, tone honest. "But I don't remember why or where I went. Does that help you, oh wise one?" Moriah sighed, choosing to tactfully ignore the sarcastic remark that had been tacked onto the end of his explanation.

"You probably had a run in with one of The Institute's goons." Moriah eventually deduced, a hand running through her before looking at Jace. "Do I have permission to check?" Jace eyed the girl warily, before sighing and resigning.

"Go ahead," He grumbled; knowing full well he didn't have a choice. Moriah took a deep breath, and leaned over and put a finger on Jace's forehead, and looked deep into his eyes.

"This won't hurt a bit," She muttered, and the world around them seemed to swirl together, both of their eyes slipping shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I told you already, it's nothing to be sorry about!"

"And I said I'm sorry."

"Look, you big idiot, you don't need to apologize to me." Mel had a hand on her hip, finger up in Yusei's face. "I set that combo up knowing full well of the consequences. So don't apologize!"

"But-" Yusei found the offending finger in front of his face resting on the bridge of his nose, Mel standing on her tiptoes just so she could _get_ said offending finger up where it was. Once her finger was up there, Mel poked him lightly before bouncing back down onto her heels lightly.

"No buts," She interrupted him. "I told you already- you're not allowed to say sorry! And don't bother saying it behind my back- that's just offensive." Yusei glared lightly at the girl, who just laughed.

"Cute Blackie," Mel laughed, poking his nose this time. "But I'm still not letting you say sorry." She laughed, and backed down, throwing her arms behind her head.

"So, I heard they're letting you out," Mel quickly changed the topic of the conversation away from Yusei apologizing. "That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered, look on his face forlorn. "It is." The finger was in his face again, and Yusei was thoroughly tempted to swipe it out of his peripheral vision.

"Cheer up!" Mel ordered him, finger waggling in front of his eyes. "You should be happy! You shouldn't be acting all depressed, Blackie! It's unbecoming!" Yusei raised an eyebrow at the word.

"'Unbecoming'?" He quoted, and Mel laughed and leaned back, throwing her arms behind her head again.

"Yeah," She told him. "_Unbecoming_. You know, not pretty. You look better when you're not depressed!" Yusei chuckled, and Mel's face flared up in embarrassment as she realized just what she had said.

"Ack!" She yelped in embarrassment. "I mean- Crap, I mean, not that I like you or anything!" Mel was panicking. No, scratch that- She was borderline of having a heart attack while flipping out. "I so totally don't like you, like, like like you! I just like you as a friend, 'kay? That so totally came out the wrong way!" Yusei didn't have much of an idea of what Mel was saying, but he caught onto half of what she said, giving that he didn't really understand 'girl speak' and he wasn't a natural at understanding fast talkers- even if they only talked fast when they were nervous.

"Okay…" Yusei barely understood what had just been said, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to understand.

"Well, anyways…" Mel trailed off, trying to figure out something to say before an awkward silence settled itself in and made itself at home between them.

"It's kinda weird, isn't it?" Mel finally asked, looking up at the older- and taller -boy.'

"What?" Yusei asked her confused, and Mel gave a light giggle.

"We've been here for _ages_," She told him, "And yet it feels like we just got here yesterday!" Yusei gave Mel an odd look, and she laughed nervously.

"Well, for me, it does, anyways," She admitted. Mel sighed, and Yusei looked down at the younger- and shorter -girl. Before he knew it, her arms were around his neck, and she was hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you Blackie," Mel told him, finally releasing him from the hug. "It was nice knowing you! Maybe I'll see you around sometime when I'm out of the Facility in the future." 'Near future…' Before Yusei had a chance to say even a simple goodbye, Mel had darted down the hallway, more than likely extremely embarrassed by what she had just done.

Really, Yusei had to ask himself, what was a girl like her doing in the Facility? She didn't seem like she could harm a fly, if her behavior was any inclination. Yet, even he knew that there was more to Mel than met the eye, and he was determined to know exactly what it was, no matter the consequences.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No, I am not implying a YuseixOC relationship. Mel thinks of Yusei as a brother figure- that's all. I hope you guys liked the chapter- I myself found it kinda cute as I wrote it, but that's just me.

Please read and review, and the next update should be up by lunch eastern time tomorrow if I don't get a heart attack and die because of 3+ reviews appearing over night. ;)

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	12. Reunited At Last

I'm sorry! T__T I said I would have this up _yesterday!_ T.T I'm sorry! Stupid busy days! T_T ...Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk...

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Glad you liked the chapter, and the sibling relationship! I may or may not do pairings, but if I do, it'll more than likely be Faithshipping (YuseixAki).

**_-Sinnoh Legends- -_** Updated! Glad you liked the last chapter.

**_mwaetht-_** Glad you liked chapter 9, and yeah, I don't really like fillers either. Yet, some stories need fillers, even if it is for one chapter...

**_5FIVE5-_** Glad you found it cute, and liked it though it was short. I found it cute as I wrote it- Mel's too innocent for her own good! ^_^

**_Naruto's biggest fan-_** Glad you liked it. ^_^ O.o Professional? Me? You're kidding, right? I couldn't get an A in english until the last marking period of school, how can this be professional? Well, thanks for the compliment, and I'm going to say this right now- Mel and Jace aren't siblings.

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy them. I hope you guys like this chapter. And, there is a time skip in this chapter, to give you fair warning.

**Disclaimer: Paw-Chan no own 5d's. Got it?**

"_Blackie, come here."_

"_Where?"_

"_Come here!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just come over here already!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Look, outside!"_

"_What? It's just snowing."_

"_Snowing? So that's what it's called?"_

"_You're joking me- you've never seen snow before? Are you sure you've lived here your whole life then?"_

"_Well, whenever the holidays came around I'd be wherever my parents were for duel tournaments!"_

"_So, you've never seen snow before?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Never played in it?"_

"_I think my last answer covers it."_

"_Ra, you were one sheltered child." *grabs hand*_

"_B-Blackie? Where are we going?"_

"_To take you to play in the snow!"_

**Chapter 11: Intermission**

**Reunited At Last**

"This is troubling." Moriah paced the room, Jace watching her. They had both seen the clumps of memories that had been jumbled in the boys mind, and it wasn't very calming.

"What could it mean?" Moriah was muttering to herself, and Jace had the urge to reach out and kick her or knock her over- the pacing was annoying him.

"No clue." Jace responded, looking at Moriah with the evil eye. "Will you stop pacing already?" Moriah stopped pacing and turned on Jace, quick as a whip.

"No I will not!" She snapped, furious, pacing being resumed. "This doesn't make any sense! Why would your memory mess itself up like that for no reason?!" Jace sighed, and stood up.

"Well fretting isn't going to do anything."Jace stated, glaring at the blonde. Moriah glared back.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Moriah demanded angrily. Jace shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," He answered noncommittally. "But anything's better than just pacing around and _fretting_ about it." Moriah gave Jace a steely look before sighing and dropping into a chair.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" Jace grumbled, standing up, and heading for the door, grabbing Moriah's attention.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, and Jace rolled his eyes.

"For a _walk_," He answered like he was talking to an idiot.

"Why?" Moriah asked. "Don't you realize, you idiot? Taking that stupid walk in the first was what caused this dilemma in the first place!" Jace smirked.

"Exactly." And he was out the door before Moriah could make any sense of what he had said.

Boys. Honestly.

Sighing, she picked herself and started to follow the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei walked down the streets of New Domino City, contemplating as he tried finding this bar Tanner had called 'Bootleg'.

He wanted to- he needed to know just what was up with Mel. She was hiding something big, and whatever it was was bothering him. And what was this 'Institute' place that she was hiding? Was it some bad place?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize some one was behind him until their hand was on his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"Jaclynn, I swear, Melody's going to have a fit if she realizes I let you get taken back to The Institute!" The girl he was turned around by was a blonde that was almost his height, sea foam green eyes glaring at him. Yusei's eyebrow arched, the sentence processing through his mind.

"My name's not Jaclynn," Yusei said finally as the blonde before him kept berating and reprimanding him. The blonde finally looked Yusei over completely before her hands flew to her mouth, apologies springing from her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The blonde apologized. "You look so much like him!"

"Like your friend?" Yusei asked, and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Oh, he's not my friend, per say," The blonde told him. "He's more of a boy I'm 'babysitting' until his friend- my friend -gets out of the Facility." The blonde then noticed the marker residing on Yusei's left cheek, her eyes widening.

"You're out of the Facility? Then maybe you know her!" 'Her'? The blonde definitely had to be talking about Mel then.

"Yusei, right?" The blonde's hand was outstretched towards him, and Yusei blinked, wondering when _exactly_ he had told the blonde his name. "I'm Moriah." Yusei took her hand, shaking it, not quite understanding what had just happened.

A laugh came from behind them, and a male voice spoke up.

"And I'm Jace." Yusei watched as the blonde whipped around from him- he was surprised the girl didn't get whiplash -and started berating the boy. Yusei looked at the boy who had called himself Jace.

Jace had black hair- like him, and cold sapphires that seemed just a mere shade away from his own cobalt eyes. In all reality, it seemed like Jace could be his younger brother, he looked almost exactly like him, except his hair didn't have streaks of yellow in it.

"You were in the Facility." Jace's statement was cold, and it broke through Moriah's angry tirade as he glared at Yusei, who happily glared back.

"And if I was?" Jace didn't seem happy by Yusei's retort, but just as Jace opened his mouth to retort back to Yusei, Moriah intervened, one hand on each of the boys' chests, as if she was playing referee.

"Down boys," She told them in an authoritative tone. "Jaclynn, what would Melody think if she saw you fighting with one of her friends from the Facility?" Both boys' eyebrows skyrocketed, though for completely different reasons.

'He was Mel's friend?'

'When did I tell her that?'

Before either boy could say anything, a child-like voice rang out from behind them that all three of them recognized.

"I don't know what I'd think, but I think my money would be on Blackie."

"Mel?" Jace was on Mel in a flash, ignoring Yusei completely. "I can't believe you did that! You are such an idiot!" Mel laughed her laugh of chimes, and said something that oddly resembled 'down boy' to Yusei.

"Told you we'd meet again in the future," Mel laughed at Yusei's incredulous look.

"Melody, girl, I thought you were a goner by the way your _boyfriend_ was talking!" Moriah laughed, arms being thrown around the brunette's neck. The blonde emphasized the word 'boyfriend' and Mel's face flared up instantly, as did Jace's.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mel sputtered, absolutely scandalized. "Really, Moriah!" Jace was horrified to, and Yusei's chuckle seemed to snap the three kids out of their horror.

"You didn't tell me you were getting out to," Yusei said to Mel, and she laughed and twirled a piece of her messy hair with an index finger.

"Nope." Mel popped the 'p'. "I wanted it to be a surprise Blackie. But, apparently, I'm not that good at keeping secrets." Jace sighed and shook his head.

"You never were Mel." He sighed. "Why bother?" Mel laughed and playfully smacked her friend's head.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you Blackie!" Mel laughed and she proceeded to drag her two old friends away from her one new friend.

It was when they were about a block away from Yusei when Jace realized something with a start.

"Wait!" Mel stopped, and the two girls looked at the irate boy, confused.

"You called him Blackie!"

And the two girls started laughing as they ran down the street, leaving a bewildered, confused, and upset behind.

Poor Jace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mel!" Jace was uncharacteristically whining, a pout that was out of place on his face. "Why?!" Mel and Moriah laughed.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Moriah laughed, poking Jace in the chest. "Jealous cause someone they don't _know_ got _their_ old nickname!" Jace's face flared up in embarrassment, and he immediately began doing the one thing he shouldn't have- denying it.

"I'm not jealous!" He protested. "Where the hell would you get that infernal idea from?!" The girls laughed, and Mel leaned over and messed up Jace's hair a bit.

"Just keep telling yourself that Jace," She giggled. "Just keep telling yourself that." Jace gave a groan of frustration and buried his face in his hands.

Women. Typically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time Skip (Estimation- Two Days)**

"I don't trust you on that thing." Mel pouted, lower lip sticking out, giving the brunette the appearance of a little kid.

"Come on Jace! Lighten up!" She whined. "I'm just taking him out for one test run- just one! Don't tell me you're going to deny him of that right!" Jace twitched and looked to Moriah.

"She gave it a _gender_?" Jace twitched violently. Moriah laughed while Mel gave another pout.

"_It_ has a name, you know!" She whined again. Jace twitched even more violently, and Moriah roared with laughter.

"I swear, I don't know you." Mel brightened at this statement, for some odd reason.

"Since you don't know me, can I take my Duel Runner for a test drive?" Her eyes were starry and pleading, and it would be like kicking a puppy to say the dreaded _**n**_ **_o_** word.

"No." Ooh, deadpan! And the puppy has been kicked! Tears sprouted in Mel's eyes and puppy dog eyes turned on as the puppy came back, a cute fluffy kitten bounding back with it. Jace looked at Mel and sighed.

"Pretty please with Kuriboh sprinkles on top?" Mel begged, hands folding together in a begging position.

"I wouldn't hear the end of it if I said no, would I?" Jace sighed, and Mel shook her head in reply, causing Jace to groan.

"Go," Jace shooed the girl with his hand flippantly. "Just go." Mel giggled like wind chimes, and hugged Jace before pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you Jace!" She squealed before swinging herself up onto her duel runner, turning it on, and blasting off. Moriah laughed while Jace just shook his head, ashamed.

"She has you whipped."

Moriah's comment caused Jace's face to flare up in embarrassment.

"W-what?!" He sputtered, and Moriah started laughing harder than before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel screeched her Duel Runner to a stop as she saw three vehicles stopped right in the road in front of her. She cursed lightly under her breath- those people had to be idiots! Mel rode her bike slowly up to them, hoping there would be some way to pass the group.

Unfortunately, fate seemed to be against her as she knew two of the three that were stopped there. They went by the names of Yusei and a little creep she had nicknamed horribly as 'Clown Face'. Also known as, the one and only Lazar, goon of Goodwin. Great- just great. Now, instead of avoiding trouble, she rode her bike right up to it and practically knocked on its doorstep.

"Well isn't this just my luck day," Lazar stated upon noticing the brunette who was trying to sneak her way past the three.

Mel cursed again softly, and then wondered why on Earth she had tried to sneak past the group with a _bright light blue_ Duel Runner that practically stood out like a beacon, even in the dark. Mel then gave a smile and laughed nervously, looking at the group.

There was an officer from Security on a Duel Runner, Lazar, and then Yusei. With a Duel Runner. Who was looking oddly at Mel, like he was disbelieving that the young brunette actually had one. She smirked tauntingly at the look.

"What?" She asked Yusei. "Can't even fathom sweet innocent Mel having a big bad Duel Runner?" She laughed, and Yusei shook his head, like he was giving up on something.

Mel spied a letter of sorts in Lazar's hand, one that was quickly followed by a second one. She didn't like that implication, and suddenly knew she should've just listened to Jace and not have taken her Duel Runner out. Oh, why didn't she listen to him for once?

One of the letters was thrown at Mel, like Lazar didn't want to get any closer to the brunette than he had to. He didn't say anything to her, but instead started talking to Yusei.

Mel looked at the invitation carefully, ignoring the conversation going on between Lazar and Yusei. It was a white envelope with some sort of design on the front that she couldn't really depict as it was dark out. She carefully put her nail to the end of the top of the letter and dragged it across the top, slitting the top open. Mel upended the contents into her hand, and was shocked to see that it indeed was an invitation- an invitation to the Fortune Cup.

Mel glared at the invitation like it could spontaneously combust. Sadly, that did not happen, leaving instead a furious Mel, an invitation, and a Lazar (not to mention a Yusei, but Mel was too furious to remember that he was there).

Mel's hands clenched to fists, and she took a shaky breath, trying to force herself not to lose her cool. No use losing her cool now- she had already gone so long without losing it, and she didn't want to lose it now. Besides, as she forced herself to calm down, she remembered _Yusei _was there. And she couldn't lose her cool when _Yusei_ was there because he'd then start asking questions, and be even more suspicious than he was before.

She remembered the agreement she had made with Goodwin back in the Facility, and now that she remembered everything she had agreed to, she sorely wished she hadn't. It was the Fortune Cup. And there were two reasons she didn't want to participate- two _major_ reasons.

"And I believe Miss Melody remembers her own terms with Director Goodwin?" The question snapped Mel out of her thoughts, and she glared at Lazar.

"Crystal clear," Her voice was sickeningly sweet, giving evidence that she didn't like Lazar in the slightest. "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

And before anybody could say anything, she was back on her Duel Runner, speeding off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ack! Ther's one reason why I hate Lazar, and only one- He's freaking hard to write!! *pulls hair out* Gah! Oh well. Maybe I'll do a better job next time, if he's weasled in somewhere...

Next chapter is another time skip, up to the Fortune Cup.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	13. Close Calls

Paw-Chan is back with the long awaited 12th chapter of **_Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!_** Now, review replies!

**_Sunkat411-_** Glad you like it! Sorry if it wasn't continued soon enough for you.

**_mwaetht-_** Sorry that it seemed kinda empty... Hopefully this chapter is much more interesting... Hopefully...

**_MoonlitxAngel-_** Glad you liked it. And yeah, you're right- English grades don't matter. As long as you have fun, that's all that counts.

**_Mirror's Mirage-_** I'm glad you like it- especially Jace's jealousy. Jace is a little protective over Mel... Why? Reason will come after the Fortune Cup. When, not telling.

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Glad you liked it. I remembered a reviewer telling me- sorry that I don't remember who -that Jace seemed really similar to Yusei, and that gave me the idea of mixing him up with Jace.

**_Twilight Dark Angel-_** Glad you like it!

**_Leo112-_** Glad you like the clueless Jace and Yusei.

Thank's for all of the reeviews, you guys make me happy. This is the First part of the Fortune Cup 'Arc', and I'm going to be saddened to tell you that this is probably only going to be half the length of The Facility 'Arc'. Sorry...

And MoonlitxAngel's review reminded me of something in an author's note that I read today on one of the stories I'm reading. The author of the story was saying about how their was a hacker who went and deleted all of this one girls' stories from her account. Now, I'm just saying this so you know and to give you warning. No one deserves to have their hardwork destroyed like that, and I'm going to give the same advice that that author gave- it may be in your best interest to change your password. You don't have to, but you may want to, just as a precaution. But, i can't make you do anything, so I'm just giving you fair warning.

So, without further ado, Chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_That isn't yours!"_

"_Oh? And what's a small girl like you gonna do about it?"_

"_I'll duel you for it."_

"_You? Duel me? Yeah right, that's pathetic. It's a waste of my time."_

"_What? Afraid of losing to a girl?"_

"_No, it's just a pipsqueak like you isn't worth my time."_

"_Then, I guess I'll have to do this!"_

"_Wh-? What the hell is this?!"_

"_It's something I got from a friend. It forces you to duel!"_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Nothing too serious, I'm sure… Now, get your game on, freak!"_

"_Duel!"_

**Chapter 12: The Fortune Cup (Part One)**

**Close Calls**

"Do I honestly have to wear this?" Mel whined, looking at her reflection in a mirror.

She wasn't in her usual outfit anymore. Instead, she was wearing black cargo pants that stopped just past her knees, and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt that matched the color of her Duel Runner. Her feet had light blue sandals on them- the ones that wrapped around your entire foot (i/e- think about little kid sandals). Her hair had been brushed out, and braided patiently with a light blue ribbon twining through the hair before being tied at the end with the very same ribbon in her hair.

"Yes, you do Melody." Moriah said firmly, and Mel pouted looking at her reflection again. Her yellow marker seemed to pop out with her outfit, and Mel desperately wanted more than anything to cover it up with another color, if not to just make it look like it wasn't a marker. Alas, Moriah wouldn't hear of it, and Mel was stuck with having the yellow marker on her face.

"Can I at least change the hair?" Mel asked, pulling out the pout and eyes. Moriah sighed, and waved her off, and Mel eagerly undid the ribbon and braid and ripped a brush through her hair before turning to Jace.

"Put it up, please?" Mel implored, using the same pout and eyes on Jace. He sighed, and took the ribbon from Mel, and started tying it up into a ponytail with the blue ribbon.

Jace had just finished tying Mel's ribbon into a bow when Moriah caught their attention.

"Melody, I think you should go now if you don't want to be late." Moriah told her, and Mel was up in a flash, hair bouncing slightly.

"What?!" Mel freaked. "I'll see you there, guys!" And Mel was gone in a flash.

"Let's go Jaclynn," Moriah laughed, and the two made their way to the Kaiba Dome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Why me?!' Mel thought, furious. 'Why me?!' She was running down the halls of the Kaiba Dome, lost, and trying to find her way to where the duelists were supposed to be.

And it didn't help that she felt like she was running in circles.

Mel was going as fast as she could, and it felt like the buckles of one of her sandals were coming undone. She didn't stop to see though- she was in too much of a hurry.

Bangs that had been missed by Jace when he was putting her hair up fell from behind her ears where she had tucked them and fell into her eyes, obscuring her vision. Because of that, she nearly ran into an innocent bystander. Lucky for Mel, she had just fruitlessly tried to blow her bangs out of her face, and seen the man and was able to spin quickly to the side to avoid hitting the man.

Mel got a half a second glance at the man she had nearly ran into before she was running again at top speed, stumbling slightly as she regained balance after the spin. The man she had almost run into had red hair, and that was really all of him she had seen. Yet, that brief glance was enough for the girl to give herself an idea of _who _exactly it was she had nearly run into.

Mel took a quick turn, nearly running into a wall as she turned. She had to find the place where the duelists were supposed to meet, or else she'd be late and quite possibly disqualified! And she just couldn't let that happen, now could she? No, she couldn't.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she found the place where the duelists were supposed to meet. Yet, to her horror, there was a wall starting to slide down between them and the rest of the room, meaning only one thing- she was officially late.

Cursing softly, Mel ran at top speed for the wall, watching as she got close as it seemed to come down faster. Taking a deep breath, Mel dived, rolling under the wall just in time, the wall coming all the way down not even a minute after sliding under. Mel gave a laugh, before noticing the odd looks from the other duelists.

"What?" She asked blankly, as she re-buckled her sandal before standing up.

Really, what were they staring at? They acted like it wasn't everyday they saw a late contestant roll under a closing wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel stared incredulously out at all the spectators watching the Fortune Cup in the Kaiba Dome, disregarding all the other people who were watching at home on their TV's. This was awesome! Screw her original apprehension on being in the tournament- just this sight alone made her day!

She looked across the dueling platform to her opponent. She was the first one to duel, making her a bit nervous, but she knew she had no reason to fret. Her opponent was a little girl with teal hair that went by the name of 'Luna'.

"You can have the first turn Luna." Mel smiled as they drew their cards.

"Alright!" Luna cheered drawing her first card. "And I'll start by summoning my Morphtronic Celfon (**ATK: 100 DEF: 100**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel watched as her opponents' monster appeared on the field. It was a cell phone.

"And now I'm going to activate his special ability!" Luna announced. "Once a turn I can have Morphtronic Celfon dial a number from 1 to 6! Whatever number it lands on is the number of cards I flip from the top of my deck! And if any of them is a level 4 or lower Morphtronic, I can special summon it to the field!"

Mel watched disinterested as the numbers 1 through 6 started blinking through, as if it was a roulette of sorts. She knew that that move was one of chance. If she got a low number there was less of a possibility of her getting one of her Morphtronics. Mel watched as the cell phone slowed and came to a stop on the number 3.

"It landed on three!" Luna said. "Now I draw three cards…" Mel examined the girls' expression carefully- noting when it lit up. The girl had gotten a Morphtronic.

"Now, I special summon my Morphtronic Magnen (**ATK: 800 DEF: 800**) to the field in defense mode!" Mel resisted the urge to roll her eyes- it was a magnet. What was next? A toaster oven? "Your turn!"

"Very well," Mel said calmly. "And I'll start by summoning my Sly Angel (**ATK: 600 DEF: 1500**) to the field in attack mode."

The angel had white wings covered with what seemed to be holographic dust, and it seemed to be laughing evilly.

"Now, I'll have her attack you directly!" Mel announced, doing the dramatic finger point at Luna.

"What?" Luna seemed shocked. "But I have two monsters on my field!" Mel smirked.

"Of course you do," She smirked. "That's exactly why I can attack you directly." Upon seeing the blunette's confusion, Mel elaborated. "When Sly Angel is summoned to the field, if my opponent has more than one monster on the field Sly Angel can attack you directly."

**Luna LP: 3400**

**Mel LP: 4000**

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Mel said, the card sliding into the slot. "Your turn."

"Draw!" Luna shouted drawing her card. "I'll summon my Morphtronic Boom Box (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel face palmed when she saw the boom box appear on the field.

Mel bit back comments on her tongue, knowing exactly what she'd say to the girl if she had been any other duelist- any other duelist her age or older, that was. But Lune- Luna was a good three years younger than her! She couldn't make rude and/or sarcastic comments to her!

"Now, I'll activate my Celfon's special ability!" Luna announced, and the phone started dialing again. Mel watched as it landed on the number six and Luna picked up the corresponding amount of cards. The look on Luna's face could only tell Mel that her opponent had gotten the monster she wanted.

"I'll special summon," Luna announced gleefully, Mel raising her eye a bit. "A second Morphtronic Magnen to the field in defense mode!" Mel watched as a second magnet monster appeared on the field, and nearly took a step back when the two monsters turned and faced each other and a sort of yellow lightning appeared from them.

"What the hell?!" Mel cursed, shocked. "What is that?!" Mel didn't like the look on Luna's face- of course, she had forgotten- Luna was supposed to be a child prodigy dueling great since she was what, three? Of course, she hadn't grown up like Mel had, with pro duelist parents, but still! A _prodigy_ at _three_!

"You see," Luna smirked, her voice extremely close to a condescending tone. "When there are two Morphtronic Magnen's on the field, their special ability clashes!" Mel winced, remembering the special ability of Magnen. Her father had had an opponent with a deck similar to Luna's, yet she couldn't have been bothered to pay attention to the duel- in had shortly been after the _**accident**_, and she had been to freaked out to think about _anything_ besides that _accursed_ mark that had shown up on her _arm_.

Magnen's ability was to be the sole target of the field- much like Lord of Dragons with Dragon cards, Patrician of Darkness being able to change your opponent's monsters' target, or Dreamsprite who was able to change its target away from itself. If there were two with conflicting effects then…

"So now you've cut off my way of attacking you," Mel deduced, "I can't take down your life points unless I'm able to attack you directly, through special effects and magic and trap cards." Luna nodded.

"Now, Boom Box," Luna directed, "Destroy her Sly Angel!" Mel grimaced as her monster was destroyed by the music player.

**Luna LP: 3400**

**Mel LP: 3400**

"And I'll activate my Boom Box's special effect!" Lunna declared. "He gets to attack you a second time! Boom Box, direct attack!" Mel grimaced and covered her ears as they were assaulted loudly by what she deemed as 'bad music'.

**Luna LP: 3400**

**Mel LP: 2200**

This wasn't good. The girl had managed to drop her life points almost in half in one turn. Mel wasn't faring well, but she knew that she had to stand strong. She would make it out of this.

"Celfon, attack her directly too!" Luna ordered the cell phone and Mel grimaced as she was beat up by a _cell phone_. Oh Ra, what would Jace say?

**Luna LP: 3400**

**Mel LP: 2100**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Luna finished, and Mel drew her card, starting her turn.

Mel grimaced at her hand. She had almost everything she needed to Synchro summon a monster except one thing- a tuner. Mel scoured her hand before pulling one of her monsters.

"I'll summon Wandering Angel (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**) to the field in defense mode," Mel announced airily, her outward appearance more calm and collected than her interior. She had learned early on from her parents' duels that no matter how slim your chances seemed, you had to put on an air of confidence, even if it's only for show. "One more card face down and it's back to you Luna."

Mel looked at the field. She was hopelessly outnumbered because of Luna's Celfon's special ability, and she wasn't able to attack because of those conflicting magnets on her field.

"I'll start by activating Celfon's special ability!" Luna started her turn, and Mel watched with hopeful eyes on the cell phone.

'Please get a low number, please get a low number…' Mel chanted in her mind, only to groan when the stupid cell phone wouldn't listen to her telepathic thoughts and stopped on four. Luna drew her cards, and Mel regarded the younger girls' expression carefully.

"I'll special summon my Morphtronic Radion (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 900**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel watched as the radio appeared on the field. Things weren't looking very bright for her…

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Morphtronic Boom Box," Luna announced, "To summon my Gadget Hauler (ATK: 1300 DEF: 0) to the field in attack mode!" Mel grimaced. Things definitely weren't looking to0 bright for her…

"Now, Radion, destroy her Wandering Angel!" Luna announced. Mel grimaced, especially when Luna announced her next attack. "Gadget Hauler, Celfon, attack her directly!"

**Luna LP: 3400**

**Mel LP: 700**

"I'll end my turn," Luna announced, and Mel drew her card, and her eyes widened. This was just what she needed!

"I'll start by summoning my Halo Synchron (**ATK: 500 DEF: 200**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel announced, smiling at Luna's reaction.

"Th-that's a tuner monster!" Mel nodded.

"And I'm activating her special ability- the ability to bring a monster back from the grave!" Mel declared. "So I'm going to bring my Wandering Angel back for a visit! But don't worry, he's not staying long. You see, I'm tuning Halo Synchron to Wandering Angel, to bring out my Angel of Ice (**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**) to the field in attack mode!"

Mel chuckled a bit at Luna's awestruck reaction to the completely blue angel before regaining her composure.

"But you still can't attack me!" Luna announced. "With my Magnen's still in play!" Mel chuckled darkly, a card held between her fingers.

"That's what magic is for," She laughed, throwing the card into the magic/trap slot. "I activate the magic of Angel's Curse! You see, Angel's Curse is a spell that allows me to switch the battle position of all your monster's! Attack mode to defense, defense to attack! And last time I checked, your Magnen's effect only worked in defense!" Luna grimaced.

"Angel of Ice," Mel looked over the monsters on Luna's field. She could take out the Magnets, but what good would that be with her Celfon?... She made her decision. "Attack her Celfon! Freeze Lancer!" Mel smirked as the annoying cell phone was destroyed.

"One card face down and it's your move Luna," Mel finished. This duel was not on her side- Mel knew that. She was making it too easy for this girl! Sure, she took out one of her cards, but she still had four others on the field!

"Draw," Luna called, drawing her card. "And I'll normal Summon Morphtronic Remocon (**ATK: 300 DEF: 1200**) to the field in attack mode! And since he's a tuner too, I'll tune him to my Radion in order to Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon (**ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500**) to the field in attack mode!"

"He won't help you!" Mel called back. "Your dragon is still four hundred attack points shy of even matching my angel!" Luna looked at her hand, before she seemed realize that she apparently had nothing, until…

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special effect!" Luna announced. "Once per turn I can take one equip spell from my deck and add it to my hand! And I'll equip that card- Double Tool D&C -to my dragon! Now, his power rises by 1000!"

**Power Tool Dragon- Attack: 3300 Defense: 2500**

Mel looked at the attack difference. The damage she'd take would be 600, meaning she'd have only 100 left. But, that 100 would go away extremely fast with her other monsters on the field.

Mel glanced at her face downs, nibbling at her lip. She had one card… But should she really activate it? Last time she did in a duel, it was at The Institute, and the effect hadn't been pretty… The instructor had disappeared… before reappearing a month later… dead…

But, she had better control now! She could handle it- couldn't she? Yeah, she could. Besides, Jace was here. Jace wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack her Angel of Ice!" Luna shouted. Mel's hand pressed a button on her duel disk before flying to the side as the card flipped up.

"Reveal Trap!" Mel shouted. "Gateway to Hell!" Behind Mel, a giant archway flared up, seemingly made of shadows. The shadows twined together, making an intricate pattern for the archway before a black fire burst up, forming a tall wooden door behind Mel, held to the arch way by black steel.

"Now all of our monsters are destroyed!" Mel called; hand flying to her left shoulder as it burned like she had just pressed a hot iron to it. "And we take damage for their attack points!"

"But that means we both lose!" Luna yelped, and Mel smirked, arm leaving left for just enough time for her to have her left hand press a button on the duel disk before returning to be on the scalding arm.

"My face down," Mel smirked. "Devil's Thievery! This allows me to choose one monster on the field and drain their attack points to 0! And I choose my Angel of Ice! Meaning- you lose Luna!"

**Angel of Ice- Attack: 0 Defense: 1300**

Mel held her breath as the door on the gateway behind her opened, whip-like tendrils flowing out like wild vines, tying up all of the monsters on the field and dragging them in through the door behind her. Mel froze when a tendril seemed to make its way around Luna's ankle, before leaving her ankle be, receding back in to the door just as the screams of the monsters that had been drug in echoed through the stadium, draining their masters of their original attack points.

**Luna LP: 0000**

**Mel LP: 700**

The holograms faded, and Mel picked her way carefully over to Luna, hand slowly slipping from its death grip on her arm. Her head was spinning, and she felt like she was going to pass out. But, that had to wait.

"Great duel." Mel complimented Luna, holding her hand out for the younger girl to shake. Luna took her hand and shook it, and Mel smiled. "You had me on the ropes there- I thought I was a goner more than once out there." Luna laughed and smiled.

"Really?" She asked, and Mel nodded, and started her way to the exit.

"Really really," Mel emphasized. "Now come on, we should probably leave now."

Smiling Luna skipped off ahead of her, leaving Mel to walk a bit slower, waiting until she was off of the dueling platform and making her way carefully down the stairs before allowing a frown to come to her face.

That move…

It had been risky- too risky. She almost caused something really bad to happen to Luna, not to mention she still felt like fainting after using all of her energy to hold it back.

Mel glanced behind her, before continuing her way down the stairs.

It had been a close call, and even though nothing had happened, she still felt awful.

And next time, she couldn't guarantee nothing bad happening.

If there was a next time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes, I know, Mel really dueled Leo, but Mel didn't know that it was Leo, so I left it as Luna. And trust me, it was hard to keep it as Luna. Every time I went to type Luna I wanted to type Leo, and everytime I went to typ she I missed the s, and I almost typed his instead of her.

So, did you guys like it? I'm sorry if it was a bit vague with Mel's thoughts- there's not going to be too much revealed about her clearly until after The Fortune Cup.

And, now, for my character's pasts, I've decided to name Mel 'Bakura' and Jace 'Yami'. Why? Because I'm kinda obsessed with original Yu-Gi-Oh right now, and what I know of their pasts reminds me of them.

Mel is 'Bakura' because from what I know, Bakura remembers most of his past or something despite being in the Ring. Jace is 'Yami' because I honestly have no clue what his past is going to be yet, and because Yami didn't remeber his past fully until the final season of Yu-Gi-Oh.

So, yeah... Authoress's obsession...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	14. Name of Affection

Paw-Chan is back with another update just one day after the last! Go sister not being home! (Thus, Paw-Chan gets the computer for ALL day! ^_^) Review replies!

**_talkstoangels77-_** Pretty much, yet there are even parts that Mel doesn't know...

**_mwaetht-_** I'm glad you liked it.

_**Leo112- **_I'm glad you liked it. And, I'm not really going to changet their names in the story, I've just as an authoress decided to dub them as 'Bakura' and 'Yami' 'cuz of their pasts.

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the duel. And Mel's strategy. But for her, that's pretty risky... Why? You just have to keep reading...

**_MoonlitxAngel-_** Glad you liked it, and you don't need to thank me for the warning. I put it up because I felt everybody should know about the hacker.

Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy them like always. ^_^ This chapter doesn't really have much action in it, and really, it's more like a filler than anything. This is basically a bridge to the rest of the Fortune Cup and, in some parts, the rest of the story.

So, Chapter 13.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Why did it choose me?"_

"_I cannot tell you that, for even I don't know."_

"_But…"_

"_Don't doubt yourself."_

"_How can I not doubt myself after what you just told me?!"_

"_Just don't. You know what's right." *leaves*_

"_Great. Just great. *sighs* Why me?" *looks at arm*_

"_The power to save or destroy the world… This sort of thing __**just has**__ to happen to __**me**__, doesn't it?"_

**Chapter 13: The Fortune Cup (Part 2)**

**Name of Affection**

Melody. Yusei didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about the younger girl. There was something up with her, and the way his thoughts wouldn't stop trailing after her was a red flag to him that he wanted to know what it was. But what could the girl be hiding? She seemed as normal as any other fifteen year old could seem.

Sure, not all fifteen year olds could manage to slide through a ten inch gap of a closing wall and live, but besides that almost everything about her seemed normal- almost.

Yusei's first clue to Melody's secret was back at the Facility. He knew she had been holding back in her duel with Tanner, suspicions proven further when he used her deck. When he was dueling Tanner himself with her deck, he couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye that something seemed to be wrong with her arm as he dueled. It seemed almost as if she was in pain when he used her cards, but why?

And then, there was when Goodwin took her away for a little 'chat'. Shortly after he had been transferred to Lockdown, he had to duel her. She had been insistent that it wasn't her idea, but how was he supposed to believe her when somehow he was able to use his own deck? But, he felt that suspicion disappear when it almost seemed as if she was in pain as they dueled- not only from those electric shocks they received.

Not to mention, when they first heard of Goodwin's impending arrival at the Facility, Melody had let something slip about seeing him two months prior, in a place she called 'The Institute'. That rose Yusei's curiosity a ton, as Melody was so quick to cover up anything said about that.

There was also the fact of that other boy- the one that looked like him. What had his name been…? That rose Yusei's curiosity for the sole reason of how much the two of them looked alike. They could be twins if simply not for the age difference and the lack of yellow in the younger's hair. That, as well as the fact that the blonde who had mistook him for his younger look alike had ranted about 'The Institute'. It seemed as if both Melody and her mysterious two friends were hiding a secret that they didn't want anybody to find out.

Then, there was what happened today. Melody dueled Leo, who had been disguised as his twin Luna taking her place in the tournament, but at the end, right before she won, her reaction caught his attention. She had seemed hesitant to play her face down, and even after she did, she seemed worried. And he didn't miss the way her hand clung to her upper arm, directly over the bandages that rested there.

Melody was quite the mystery… A mystery that Yusei's brain, for some reason, wanted him to figure out more than anything.

"Hey, you!" A masculine voice called from behind Yusei. He didn't stop- there was probably somebody else the person was calling for. But yet, the voice sounded oddly familiar… Where had he heard it before?

"Hey, uh, Blackie!" The voice called again, causing Yusei to stop and turn around. The only reason he stopped was because the name that had been called was the nickname Melody had started to call him back in the Facility.

To Yusei's surprise, it was the boy that he had been mistaken for. This piqued Yusei's interest for the sole reason that the boy hadn't seemed to friendly towards him when he heard the name Melody had called him.

"Yes?" Yusei answered, looking at the boy as he came to a stop in front of Yusei.

"Look," The boy said, a faint blush trekking its way onto his cheeks. "I want to apologize for seeming so rude before. We probably got off on the wrong foot, so, sorry." Yusei stared a bit blankly at Jace's extended hand.

"I'm Jaclynn- but please, call me Jace," The younger boy re-introduced himself. "Jaclynn sounds too girly." A bit hesitant, Yusei took the extended hand and shook it.

"Yusei." Was the curt answer. Jace gave a small chuckle.

"So that's your real name," Jace laughed. Upon noticing the older boys' confused look, Jace elaborated.

"Mel has this thing," Jace explained. "If she gives somebody a nickname, she calls them by that nickname for what seems like forever. Then, after a while, she just ups and out of the blue calls you by your actual name." Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"You seem like you're talking from experience." Yusei's voice was calculating, and to (probably) somebody other than Jace, who had used that sort of tone before, cold.

"I am." Jace's voice sounded quiet, and calm. "Your nickname… It's Blackie, right?" Jace watched as Yusei's expression becam very guarded and he nodded a bit hesitantly.

"That's right," Yusei answered. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" If Yusei was surprised when Jace let out a bark of laughter, he sure didn't show it.

"Of course not," Jace answered, his tone becoming soft almost immediately. "Mel… Mel used to call me that." Yusei's eyebrow raised again.

"Back at The Institute?" Yusei inquired, and Jace hissed and recoiled as if he had just been bitten by a snake. His hands clenched into fists, and he turned his head away from Yusei, eyes staring at the ground.

"Don't ever mention that place. Ever." Jace's voice was but a growl- a dangerous one at that.

"Why not?" Yusei's question was harmless, but Jace knew that even Mel could tell that he was prying into business that was better off left rotting in the grave.

"What's the first rule of fight club?" The question was seemingly out of nowhere, and Yusei's eyes narrowed as he responded.

"Don't talk about fight club." What exactly was Jace insinuating here?

"And the second?"

"Do not talk about fight club."(**1**) A small smirk came to Jace's face.

"Exactly." He said, then started looking Yusei over. It was obvious that Jace was about to change the subject. "'Blackie', huh? Well, I can definitely see how she got that nickname." Yusei's eyes narrowed yet again at the younger boy.

Yusei opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Jace was speaking.

"That's not a bad name to have," Jace reassured Yusei, knowing full well that wasn't what Yusei was about to bring up. "It was my old nickname, and Mel doesn't like me any less than she likes you."

"Your old nickname?" Yusei inquired. Well, at least that explained why he wasn't too happy with him when Melody called him Blackie.

"Yeah," Jace nodded, starting past Yusei. "Feel lucky. Mel doesn't give that name to just anybody."

"Is that so?" Jace nodded.

"That's her name of affection." Jace breezed past the older (and slightly taller) boy. "It means she likes you. And trusts you- a lot."

And Jace was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusei watched as Jace disappeared out of sight before continuing on his way as well. He was up next, and it wouldn't bode well if he was late for his own duel. Yet, as he turned the corner towards the garage that held his duel runner, he felt something pressing at his mind.

Yusei froze for a moment, before shrugging it off. It was just his imagination. At least, that's what he thought, until it came back.

_**Boy.**_ A voice echoed through his mind. Yusei couldn't tell whether or not it was male or female, but he heard the voice. But where did it come from? Surely he could be _hearing_ things, could he?

"Who's there?" Yusei called out cautiously. The voice seemed to laugh, its laugh echoing off the walls. "Who are you?!"

_**My name is of no importance boy.**_ The voice told him. _**What you do need to know is to stay away from the Song of Death.**_ Song of Death? What was this voice talking about?

_**You'll find out in time, boy, young signer. You'll find out in time…**_ The voice gave another evil laugh before disappearing.

The mysterious voices' words confused Yusei. What was Song of Death? How did it know he was wondering about it? Why did it even talk to him in the first place?

With all these thoughts running through his head, his brain slipped away from the ever curious Melody and her odd friends and settled itself on thinking about the mysterious voice as Yusei walked towards the garage that held his duel runner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Death is such a pretty thing, isn't it? One second you're a live, the next you're dead. And sometimes, the death can even last for agonizing __**hours**__. Doesn't that seem like __**fun**__?"_

"No."

"_Oh, but it __**does.**__ You can't hide that from me."_

"I-It doesn't! What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"_My, my. You sound frightened. Why? You don't need to be frightened."_

"I-I'm not frightened!"

"_Of course you aren't."_

"W-who are you?"

"_That is something to be revealed at a later date, dark one."_

"I-I'm not dark!"

"_Heh heh. Of course not. After all, it is up to __**you **__what __**you **__choose__. Let's just see if you make the right choice."_

"R-Right choice? What do you mean, 'right choice'?"

"_Ah, dark one, I mean that there is always a right and wrong choice. We are merely waiting to see if you choose the right side."_

"W-wait! We?"

"_Farewell, dark one. We'll see you later."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- I'm sorry, my brain told me I just had to put that in there. Sorry.**

Like I said, pretty much a filler, and pretty much Yusei-centric.

But now, questions pop up! What (or who) is Song of Death? What is the ever lingering mystery of Mel and her friends? What (or who) is that mysterious voice? And who the heck are the people at the end?!

All these questions, and more, will be answered in due time.

And, because I'm feeling happy today because its my birthday, I'm going to give you a little preview for the next chapter:

_He left the room just as Mel picked up another book, her hands flying across the page..._

_**You shouldn't look at that...**_

_"What are you doing?!"..._

_"I can't believe I was so stupid enough to trust him!"_

So, there are the 'previews' for the next chapter, and though it may seem confusing now, it will all make sense in due time.

Read and review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Melody Scorned

OMG! I am, like, so sorry for waiting almost a month to update! T.T The duel for this chapter was so hard for me to type because it was a Turbo Duel and I don't really understand them! And also because I lost creativity for writing for a bit and I was only able to put out one-shots for, like, a week! (Seriously, look at my stories list. I have ten or so one-shots all in a row.) But, I'm back, and hopefully better than ever!

**_talkstoangels77-_** Thanks! ^_^ Glad you said that.

**_mwaetht-_** Uh... sorry? And... thanks?... Sorry, don't know how to react to what you said... Glad you told me that.

**_5FIVE5-_** No problem. Glad you liked the chapter.

**_MoonlitxAngel-_** Glad you liked it, and you're right, Mel is getting more secretive. But why? (evil laugh) That's for Paw-Chan to know and readers to find out...

**_Russetstar-_** Honestly girl, you need to pick a screenname and stick with it. Thanks for the review anyways! ^_^ Glad you still like it.

**_Leo112-_** Yes. Yes I did have to do that. Otherwise I wouldn't be the writer I am. Glad you liked it.

**_1supergirl4-_** I'm glad you like reading this. ^_^ That makes me feel happy.

**_Falling-Angel24-_** Uh... Now? (laughs) Glad you like it so much you're impatient for updates. XP I'm like that with a lot of stories.

Alright, a few things. One, Again, sorry for the late update. Two, Don't expect many updates in the weeks to come. Tennis officially starts next week, leaving me with two practices a day next week, and I have summer homework to finish and school starts soon for me.

And three, this chapter was 12 pages in size 11 Calibri(Body) font! Go Paw-Chan! ^_^

Thanks for the reviews, and read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_Oh my god! You guys will never believe what happened last night!"_

"_What? What happened?"_

"_Moriah escaped! Moriah actually left!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way! The guards haven't found her yet, and we all know it's a lost cause! Moriah actually left!"_

"_Nice!"_

"_Lucky."_

"_Oh, and if anybody asks…"_

"_We know the drill. We haven't seen you."_

"_Good boy! Talk to you later!"_

**Chapter 14: The Fortune Cup (Part 3)**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Melody Scorned**

"Mel," Jace's voice caused Mel's head to rise from the note book that was lying in front of her on the table she was sitting at. "You really should go to bed."

"I know," Mel sighed. "It's just… I'm a bit nervous, I guess. I have to go against Blackie tomorrow, and he's a really good duelist." Jace raised his eyebrow and looked at her oddly.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, and Mel nodded absently as she picked up a pencil and the notebook, the pencil flying across the pages as she wrote. "You're never nervous any other time that you go against someone you know is a really good duelist." But Jace knew his statement fell on deaf ears, and he sighed as the notebook dropped from Mel's grasp.

He left the room just as Mel picked up another book, her hands flying across the page. Her hands seemed to move on their own, Mel not even looking down at the page to see what she was doing. Her eyes just stared across the room to the opposite wall, looking absently at nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Dark one. Like my gift?"_

"You're… gift?"

"_Yes, gift. Look at that pretty picture I drew for you."_

"W-what is this?"

"_A self portrait. Isn't it pretty?"_

"T-That looks nothing like me!"

"_Of course it does, dark one. Or are you just denying it?"_

"I'm not denying anything! And stop calling me dark one!"

"_Why dark one? You've already made your choice, you're hearts already starting down the line."_

"Wh-what do you mean? I haven't decided anything yet!"

"_**You**__ may not have, but __**your**__ heart has."_

"S-Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"_Alright, dark one. If you wish for me to leave you alone, I will."_

_For now…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mel. Wake up Mel."

"Earth to Melody! Is anybody in there?"

"Mel, get up now or we're getting the bucket." Like a rocket, Mel bolted upright from where she had fallen asleep, hands over her head.

"No! Not the bucket!" Mel cried, causing Moriah and Jace to laugh. Mel blinked owlishly for a few minutes, slowly removing her arms from over her head.

"What's so funny?" She asked, covering her mouth as she yawned. Jace just shook his head.

"You need to get up- Your duel with Yusei is in two hours." Moriah told her, causing Mel to blink owlishly again, before Jace tossed in,

"Blackie." Mel gave a soft, "oh" and was up in a flash.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" Mel asked, picking up two books and tucking them underneath her arm.

Before either one could give a feeble defense, Mel had swept out of the room muttering a swift 'bye'.

"So, Jaclynn," Moriah turned towards the boy, not noticing or just ignoring the glare he sent her way. "What's up with those books?" Jace gave Moriah a cautious look, before he shook his head.

"It's Mel's secret to tell." He told the blonde, before sweeping out of the room himself.

Moriah gave a miniscule pout before exiting herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…The little Satellite that Could, Yusei Fudo!" The MC shouted as Yusei's came roaring out from below the dueling track on his red Duel Runner.

"And his opponent," The MC continued. "The Bad Girl of the Tops, Melody Wheeler!" There was the sound of a revving engine, and Mel came practically flying out of the area below on her sky blue duel runner, her helmet on her head securely.

Mel shot off a winning smile towards Yusei as she took her spot next to him.

"_Speed World Field Spell, Activate. Auto-Pilot, on."_ The mechanical voice came on through the two kids' Runner's as the voice in front of them counted down and the duel started.

**Mel LP: 4000**

**Mel's SPC: 0**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

**Yusei's SPC: 0**

"Ladies first!" Mel shouted, drawing her card as the two sped off through the track. Her nerves were on high alert- dueling on the ground she had been a little nervous, but actually dueling on a Duel Runner after a long time of absence from it? It was like attempting suicide in her book.

"I'll start with Angel of Defense (**ATK: 700 DEF: 2100**) in defense mode!" Mel called, the angel appearing alongside her Duel Runner. "Two cards face down, and it's your turn Blackie!" The two cards appeared on opposite sides of her sky blue Duel Runner before vanishing completely from sight.

"Alright then," Yusei called drawing his card and both kids' speed counters going up by one.

**Mel's SPC: 1**

**Yusei's SPC: 1**

"I'll start by also playing a monster in defense mode." Yusei announced. "I'm summoning my Sonic Chick (**ATK: 300 DEF: 300**)! I'll also place two cards face down and end my turn." As the two cards appeared and disappeared alongside Yusei's red Duel Runner, the MC started commentary.

"And both duelists start on the defensive! Neither one seems to trust what the other may be hiding, oh what will come out of this?!" Mel rolled her eyes as she drew her card.

**Mel's SPC: 2**

**Yusei's SPC: 2**

"I'll summon my Wandering Angel (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**) to the field in attack mode," Mel announced, the familiar monster from past duels appeared on the field, wings flapping as it flew next to its Mistress.

"Now, my angel," Mel smirked as her Duel Runner sped up as they flew dangerously fast around a curve. "Attack his Sonic Chick!" Mel watched as her angel dived for the pink bird, watching as Yusei reacted nimbly by activating his own trap.

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Metal Scarecrow!" Yusei called, his trap flipping up. Mel acted just as quickly, a magic card of hers flipping up.

"I retaliate with the magic card, The Hand of Lucifer!" Mel answered. "The Hand of Lucifer is a continuous speed spell that requires me to have the combined amount of three speed counters or more on the field with both duelists. We have four, meaning I can activate it. Its effect causes no magic or trap cards to be activated while it is face up on the field." Yusei flinched as his Scrap-Metal Scarecrow was flipped back down, and his Sonic Chick was destroyed.

The good news was that he didn't lose any life points; the bad news was the fact that he was going to have to figure out a way to beat Melody without and magic or trap cards, or get rid of The Hand of Lucifer altogether.

"I'll end my turn at that," Mel finished calmly while the MC made some comment about the first blow being made.

**Mel's SPC: 3**

**Yusei's SPC: 3**

"Then I'll start mine!" Yusei declared drawing his card. His eyes flickered to the screen on his Duel Runner- the monitor of Mel's field. She obviously wanted to summon something, a level seven or higher monster. But what?

Then it hit him.

The monster she had summoned very briefly in her duel at the Facility. The one that had looked scarily like him. She had to be trying to summon that! But Yusei couldn't let her.

He studied his hand quickly, and picked out the card he'd need to get rid of her Wandering Angel. He couldn't take out her Angel of Defense just yet.

"I summon my Junk Warrior (**ATK: 900 DEF: 300**) to the field in attack mode!" Yusei called from his Duel Runner, his voice flowing easily up to Mel, who was just barely ahead of him. "And as you remember, his attack points get doubled during the turn he was summoned!"

**Junk Warrior: Attack: 1800 Defense: 300**

Mel flinched, unseen by Yusei, but it was so audible that Yusei could've sworn he had heard it. Brushing it off, he called out his attack, watching as his Speed Warrior and her Wandering Angel clashed, her Angel falling.

**Mel LP: 3500**

**Yusei LP: 4000**

Yusei watched as Mel's Duel Runner slowed. It wasn't much, but enough to put her just barely ahead of him. She hadn't lost enough life points to lose a speed counter, but Yusei could tell she was seething. That didn't seem right. Mel never seemed… angry. Something was definitely up with her.

"I end my turn." Yusei finished his turn, Mel gladly drawing a card and increasing their speed counters to four each.

**Mel's SPC: 4**

**Yusei's SPC: 4**

"I'll start by summoning The Devil's Syndicate (**ATK: 1875 DEF: 1500**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel announced, a monster with leathery black wings jutting out of its back appearing on the field where Wandering Angel used to be.

"And," Mel continued, "As it is no longer the turn you summoned your Speed Warrior, his attack points go down to their original numbers."

**Junk Warrior: Attack: 900 Defense: 300**

"Now, Devil's Syndicate," Mel ordered. "Wipe out his Speed Warrior!"

**Mel LP: 3500**

**Yusei LP: 3025**

Mel was back in the lead, and Yusei considered himself lucky that he hadn't lost one of his Speed Counters. It had been close- dangerously close in fact -but he didn't lose any. And it was good thing, for he might just have a chance at beating Melody as long as he was able to keep up with her.

"I'll start my turn if that's all you have!" Yusei called, and Mel didn't say anything. Yusei drew his card, and examined his hand and field. He smirked when he saw the card he drew. _Perfect._

"I'll start my turn by special summoning my Level Warrior (**ATK: 300 DEF: 600**) in attack mode!" Yusei announced, the Light-Attributed monster appearing on the field. "You see, when you have monsters on your field and I have none, I can special summon Level Warrior from my hand and his level gets bumped up to level four!"

Mel's eyes narrowed. She knew Yusei had a trick up his sleeve, and as much as she liked Yusei (in a friend sort of way, of course), her competitive streak was starting to take over and run rampant. Mel had to be wary, or else she'd end up losing the duel.

"Next, I'll normal summon Junk Synchron (**ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**) to the field in attack mode!" Yusei announced, the familiar tuner monster appearing on the field. "And I'll activate his special ability, allowing me to special summon one level two or below monster from my grave yard! So, why don't we give a warm welcome to my Sonic Chick!"

Mel knew what was coming next. He was going to tune his three monsters together, but for what? Her brain scattered for a monster, any monster, that he might summon, but she drew a blank. What could Yusei possibly be attempting to summon?

"Now," He continued. "I'm going to tune my Level Warrior, Sonic Chick, and Junk Synchron in order to summon Stardust Dragon (**ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**) to the field in attack mode!"

Mel gasped as she saw the dragon. It was absolutely gorgeous, and that was all she was able to think before an unrelenting amount of pain shot its way viciously through her arm, burning her arm to the point that she felt she'd go insane. Why was her arm reacting like this to the dragon? Why?

"Stardust Dragon, destroy her Devil's Syndicate!" Yusei commanded, Mel having barely any time to flinch before her monster was destroyed and her Duel Runner slowed to a speed that allowed Yusei to pass her.

**Mel LP: 2875**

**Yusei LP: 3025**

This duel was getting absolutely nowhere. Their strength with their own decks were far too much on par with one another's without the free use of magic and trap cards. As Yusei ended his turn, Mel bit her lip as she drew her card and thought. There was one thing she could do… It was a bit risky, but it'd have to do.

**Mel's SPC: 5**

**Yusei's SPC: 5**

"I'll start my turn," Mel started, "By activating the Speed Spell, Bloody Valentine!" She threw the card into the slot, watching it appear in front of her.

"And before anybody pitches a fit," Mel added before Yusei could open his mouth in protest. "In order to play Bloody Valentine I must discard four cards from my hand or field. And, I'm feeling generous as I am discarding The Hand of Lucifer as one of my cards in order to play Bloody Valentine." Two cards disappeared from her hand and her Hand of Lucifer and other facedown disappeared as well.

Yusei was confused. No, confused was too light of a word. He was completely and utterly baffled. Why would Melody do something like that? Then, he realized it.

Melody knew that the duel would go on for a far longer time if she kept The Hand of Lucifer in play. By removing it from the field, they'd be able to go much faster. Yet, Yusei wasn't going to get his hopes up until after she explained her cards' effects.

"Bloody Valentine is a card that destroys all our face downs on the field," Mel explained to Yusei and the people in the crowds. "And we lose five hundred life points for each face down. And lucky me, I have no face downs." Yusei scowled as he lost one thousand life points and his Speed Counters went down by one.

**Mel LP: 2875**

**Yusei LP: 2025**

**Mel's SPC: 5**

**Yusei's SPC: 4**

"I'll place two cards face down and I'll end my turn." Mel finished her turn.

Yusei eyed the cards warily. Melody could have very easily sacrificed her Angel of Defense by now to summon something stronger, but she still hadn't! It was almost as if she was stalling for something, but what?

This worried Yusei more than the fact that he had assumed she had been attempting to summon that Angel of hers that looked like him.

**Mel's SPC: 6**

**Yusei's SPC: 5**

"Stardust," Yusei ordered his monster. "Destroy her Angel of Defense!"

Mel didn't flinch or anything as her Angel was destroyed. It was like she had given up on the duel. Either that or she had wanted her Angel to be destroyed.

"I activate my facedown, Death of an Angel!" Mel called, the trap card flipping up. "Seeing as you destroyed a monster with 'Angel' as part of the name, I get to special summon a monster from my hand that has Angel as part of its name."

Yusei cursed himself for not being more cautious. He should've realized that she would be perfectly able to do something like this! Why was he so dumb as to fall for that?!

"So now I get to special summon Jaclynn, the Angel of Life (**ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**), to the field in attack mode!" Mel cheered, the angel appearing by her side in a flurry of feathers, white wings beating soundlessly as he flew next to Mel's Duel Runner.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Yusei finished. Mel nodded, and drew her card.

**Mel's SPC: 7**

**Yusei's SPC: 6**

"Jaclynn," Mel ordered, her tone airy, "Destroy his Dragon!" Yusei reacted quickly, pressing a button on his Duel Runner to activate one of his facedown cards.

"I activate the trap Synchro Strike!" Yusei called. "Now my dragon gains five hundred attack points for every monster used to synchro summon it! And I used three, so Stardust gains an additional fifteen hundred attack points!" Mel flinched, cursing herself.

**Stardust Dragon: Attack: 4000 Defense: 2000**

The angel and the dragon clashed, resulting in a shriek of pain from the angel as it was destroyed. Mel cursed her luck as her life points dropped by thirteen hundred and she lost one speed counter and slowed to being behind Yusei.

**Mel LP: 1575**

**Yusei LP: 2025**

**Mel's SPC: 6**

**Yusei's SPC: 6**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Mel ended her turn, furious at herself. Why had she fallen for something like that? Why didn't she think before she attacked?

**Mel's SPC: 6**

**Yusei's SPC: 6**

Yusei drew his card, and contemplated his next move. He could give Mel a direct attack and finish her off, but something was holding him off. Her face downs worried him abnormally, as he wasn't one to worry.

Meanwhile, back on her Duel Runner, Mel was biting her lip nervously. She was desperately hoping that her bluff would work.

In reality, Mel had no cards facedown that could actually help her. Well, one, but she wasn't able to use it. The card required her to have one hundred life points or less left to activate, and she had one thousand five hundred seventy five left. Oh please, please, please let Yusei fall for the bluff.

Luck wasn't on her side.

Yusei called the attack, and Mel felt her Runner wobble and slow down at a dangerous pace. She sharply turned the Runner to the side to stop it completely, coughing lightly.

**Mel LP: 0000**

**Yusei LP: 2025**

She had lost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you used that card!"

"Ow! Jace lemme go!" Mel whined, rubbing her wrist as said black haired boy pulled the brunette around the corner in a secluded corner of the garage where the Duel Runners were kept.

"Mel, you know how much trouble we could get into by you using that card?!" Jace hissed dangerously to her. "If anybody from The Institute had seen you use that card, it would be a red flag that we're right here! And I thought you didn't want to go back there?!" Mel glared at Jace, clutching her wrist to her chest, ponytail bobbing slightly.

"I don't!" She growled back. "And I don't need you reminding me of the consequences! I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself! I don't need you acting like some…" She struggled to find the right words, and the words she found stung deep in a place in Jace's heart. "Like some overprotective _**boyfriend**_ that doesn't know or understand when to let up! Just leave me to make my own decisions!"

Mel's hands were curled into fists, and her gaze was steely as sapphire and hardened milk chocolate met. Jace's face was red and he was positively livid as he glared at the shorter girl. He was doing all he could to keep his temper under control, but Ra, it was so hard with how Mel was currently acting.

Neither made a move for a while. Finally, Jace made the move.

"Fine then!" He shouted. "I guess I'll just leave you here and let the goons from The Institute find you and take you back there, like you belong."

And Jace stormed out.

Mel took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but when found herself unable, she pivoted on one foot to face the wall and let out a screech of fury towards the wall.

Why did everything have to happen to her?!

Storming out of the room, she left for the waiting room she, Moriah, and _him_ had been given to wait in between duels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile…**

Yusei had been wandering around the inside of the stadium for what had seemed to be hours, but in reality had only been five minutes.

Where had he been going, what was he trying to find? The answer was simple.

It was the waiting room Melody and her friends- the blonde girl and Jace -had been assigned to wait in while waiting for Melody's duels. Yusei was pretty sure that at least one of them would be in there, but he really hoped that it was Melody. Melody was the one that he'd prefer to speak with.

Yusei wanted answers, and he wanted them sooner rather than later. There was something up with her, definitely, and Yusei knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything without him pressing her first.

When he found the room, it had a little nameplate next to it with the name 'Melody Sparks' embossed on it. Yusei knocked on the door and opened it to find the room empty.

Yusei stepped into the room hesitantly. He probably shouldn't be in there while Melody or her friends weren't there, but what was the harm? Just a quick look around- nobody would know…

On a small table by the couch in the waiting room, Yusei spotted a notebook. It had a green cover and was spiral bound. A pencil was lying neatly on top of it. On the coffee table right in front of the couch through, was an open sketchbook, with colored pencils scattered across the top.

He made his way towards it, uncertain whether or not to look at it. It was just lying there- if he got caught he could simply brush it off as it catching his attention and him wanting to look at it. Yet, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that sounded almost human as it said…

_**You shouldn't look at that.**_

Oh wait. It was just that voice from before- the one that had told him to stay away from 'Song of Death', whoever that was. Yusei briefly wondered why exactly the voice was talking to him when he decided to ignore it. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away…

_**Fine. Ignore me. See what I care.**_

Yusei did just that and ignored the voice before briefly wonder one thing. That one thing was the fact that the voice seemed kind of familiar. But from where? Oh, he'd ponder that later.

Walking over to the sketchbook, Yusei picked it up, studying the first picture. Seeing it, he nearly recoiled and dropped it in shock, but he didn't.

It was a graphic picture- very graphic.

It was of an angel, lying on its chest in the middle of a street in the pouring rain. There was a puddle of blood coming from underneath it, and the crowd gathered around was doing nothing to help. They were just staring at the fallen angel. One of the angel's wings had been torn completely off, and it was then that Yusei noticed a group by the angel.

They were all crowded under two black umbrellas, the features of the group unattainable. It was like the artist purposely didn't draw them clearly. The only figure that was sort of clear was holding the missing wing of the angel to their chest, sobbing with their head bowed. One of the figures under the umbrella appeared to be on a cell phone, calling someone. More than likely they were calling for help.

Shaking off a feeling of disgust, Yusei wanted to put the book down, but at the same time didn't want to. He wanted to look at it more, like the book would give him some answers.

Flipping the page slowly, Yusei looked at the next picture.

Before Yusei could look at the picture, a seething voice echoed from behind him.

"What are you doing?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel was not in a good mood- no sir. She was ready to do something un-Mel like and hurt someone. That just showed how much she was angry at Jace. And now, she was angry for another reason.

And it went by the name Blackie.

"What are you doing?!" She seethed. He had her sketchbook in his hands, and Mel did not even dare fantasize what pictures he had seen.

Yusei jumped and blinked as he realized he wasn't alone in the room anymore, but before he could stumble out a response, Mel was pointing to the door.

"Out. Now." Her voice was dangerous, and Yusei was quick to leave, dropping the sketchbook on his way out.

Mel slammed the door shut behind him, and once he was behind the door, Mel screeched in fury for the second time that day, not caring who had heard her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid enough to trust him!" She exploded, kneeling against the wall sobbing.

She had just lost two people close to her, and had seen something very terrible that morning.

Life did not bode well for her, especially as someone knocked at the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Like I said, I had problems typing the duel... Anyways, the Fortune Cup Arc will last about two more chapters, then it'll be onto the next Arc. Yeah, the Fortune Cup one was short, but honestly, to me, there really was nothing of interest in it to me.

Anyways, Mel is getting more and more secretive... What was with the picture Yusei saw, and what was the one he almost saw? Find out this and more, next time on _**Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White**_.

Read and review please!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	16. Late Night Walks

I'm back with the awaited 15th chapter of _Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White_! So, here are the review replies!

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** I'm glad you liked the chapter title, and I'm glad you really liked the duel.

**_MoonlitxAngel-_** I'm glad you liked the description of the picture. I'd draw it, but I'm horrible at drawing. Explain The Institute without having you watch the show? Well, unless there's a place called The Institute in the second season of 5d's, I own The Institute, so you'll have to wait. Sorry. And I understand not having time to watch. I haven't had time to watch 5d's myself, and I'm also trying to re-watch Yu-Gi-Oh (original) at the same time. I'm at episode 154.

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** Yeah, the characters are secretive, for different reasons from one another. XP Here's the update!

**_Fires of Darkness-_** Well, I'm glad you like it! ^_^

**_TenkaCat-_** Yeah, I understand that. It's just that Mel felt that she lost him by the way she acted- you know? She gets mad at him over a little thing and thenn she feels like she's done a crime. You're right at the fact that Mel isn't quite a normal person. I'm glad you like the story and the characters.

Thank you for the reviews! I love every one I get and they make me happy, especially with me stressing over everything I need to do and stories I need to update and yadda yadda yadda. Hey, did you hear of the new movie that's being made for the tenth anniversary of yu-gi-oh? They're going to have Yugi, Jaden and Yusei in it! (More info found on janime . info minus spaces.)

Read the chapter please!

There is a flashback this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

_It was dark out. Mel looked around, trying to see where she was, but couldn't. It was too dark, and everything was too hazy for her to make out any details._

_The sound of something breaking reached her ears, and Mel screamed as something fell to the ground not even three feet in front of her. Yet, despite her closeness to the item, she could not see it._

_Voices of shouting people also reached her ears, but Mel couldn't make out the words. They were too muted, too numb. She couldn't hear them._

_A cry of pain reached her ears, startling Mel. She turned towards where the sound came from, and hurried towards it, jumping slightly when the sounds of… things falling to the ground met her ears. She made her way through the darkness like a maze, trying to find the figure crying in pain._

_She had found the figure, a little boy. His left arm had been trapped by what looked to Mel through the haze to be a rock, but she couldn't very well make it out just like she couldn't make out the boy's features. Yet, there was a sense of familiarity about him…_

_Mel quickly pulled the rock off his arm and the boy scrambled up to his feet. The two quickly moved in a direction, seemingly leaving the area._

_However, just as the haze began to lift, something struck her and she went sailing to the ground._

_Pain enveloped her as rain started pouring from the sky and the sounds of a city met her ears._

_Everything went black after that._

**Chapter 5: The Fortune Cup (Part 4)**

**Late Night Walks**

Mel sat straight up, gasping and panting for breath. Her hand went and moved her hair away from her sweat-drenched face. She was frightened? Why was she frightened? Oh, why couldn't she remember that dream?!

Curling up into a ball, Mel took a deep shuddering breath, furious about having that fight with Jace earlier. Mel buried her face into her knees, trying her hardest not to cry. She really wished Jace was there. Jace always knew what to do during this sort of situation.

But Jace wasn't here. Mel sniffled a bit at this woeful fact. And Moriah wasn't either. Moriah had gone to where she lived after Mel had so rudely kicked her out earlier.

_--Flashback--_

_The door opened slowly, and Mel lifted her head to see Moriah poking her head in. Moriah's eyes widened as she saw Mel's form hunched against the wall._

"_Melody?!" Her tone was genuine concern. "Are you alright? Why did you scream?" Mel shook her head, refusing to answer any of Moriah's pressing questions._

"_Get out." Mel's voice was so quiet that Moriah didn't hear her as she continued to panic._

"_Did somebody from The Institute come?" Moriah was rambling to herself now. "Did they take Jaclynn? Melody, answer me!" That did it for Mel, and she snapped._

"_Get out." Mel growled slightly louder than last time. Moriah's eyebrow arched as she studied Mel._

"_What?" Moriah asked, uncomprehending. Mel glared at the blonde and growled uncharacteristically._

"_I said get out!" Mel practically screeched, chucking the armband for her deck and duel disc at Moriah. The armband hit the wall harmlessly before clattering to the floor, but the message was still clear. Moriah was swift in her retreat, leaving Mel alone in the room again._

_--End Flashback--_

And now, Mel felt really bad about kicking Moriah out. Now, she was all alone, having to deal with… with whatever it had been that she had seen. Taking a deep breath, Mel got to her feet and padded over to her shoes.

Picking them up, she slipped them onto her bare feet, zipping them up silently. She ran a brush quickly through her hair before picking up the armband for her duel disk up and slipping it onto her bare arm. Mel opened the door, shivering slightly at the cold breeze.

Cursing her luck for not bringing a coat with her, Mel stepped out into the hallway and made her way down to the garage that held her Duel Runner. She couldn't get back to sleep now, but maybe a quick ride around the city would clear her head enough to allow her to go back to sleep. And if that wasn't the case, then Mel was stuck with running on a limited supply of sleep in the morning.

Oh well. It wasn't like it had happened before.

Mel made her way silently through the halls, unsure if she was even allowed to be out this late. Oh well, that just meant she should take great care not to get caught. Kinda like back at…

No, she wouldn't think of that. That would bring up not only bad memories, but also memories of what had happened earlier today (or was it yesterday? Mel didn't have a watch.). Mel only concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, only pausing to cover her mouth with a hand as she yawned every now and then.

She had just gotten to her Duel Runner and was about to kick out the stand when a voice sounded from behind her. A familiar voice. A familiar voice that she hadn't heard for about three months or so.

"And here I thought you had more sense than to go walking around alone at night. Guess I was mistaken." Mel let out a low guttural snarl as she whipped around to glare at the male who had uttered the sentence.

"Divine." She snarled, both their eyes meeting. Divine offered a snide smile back as he retorted with the expected,

"Melody." His lips twitched in a smirk. "How have you been since you escaped from The Institute? I hear they're still looking for you."

"Go rot in hell," Mel snarled at the red head. "Why do you even care? Still want to recruit me as some 'super soldier'? The answer's still a no, if you're wondering."

"And here I thought you'd have changed your mind by now." Divine said to the brunette. "May I inquire as to _why_ you still don't want to join the Arcadia Movement?" Mel glared evenly at Divine, moving her feet so she was evenly holding her ground, ready for anything the duelist might throw at her. Literally.

"You mean besides the fact that you're a smarmy manipulative bastard?" Mel quipped back. "Other than that, there's really nothing stopping me from joining you- besides the fact that you practically kill little kids! You are just as bad as The Institute in that area!" A sharp frown emanated from Divine's lips, and Mel glared heatedly at him.

"So I take it that you're still unwilling to join us?" Mel wanted to scream- to scream as loudly as she had earlier that day, without fear of waking anybody or alerting the presence of Security.

"So I take it you still haven't bought a brain?" Mel shot back. "My answer is, and always will be, no. Is that so hard for your incompetent little head to understand?" Mel smirked to herself at her joke, while Divine gritted his teeth.

"Why don't we duel?" It was a completely new voice who posed this question, but Mel recognized it right off the bat.

"Akiza Izayoi." Mel acknowledged the girl before turning to Divine. "You want me facing two Dragons in one day? Wow, I feel so loved." The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm, and Akiza took a step forward to Divine's side.

"So you're backing down?" Akiza challenged, and Mel shook her head.

"Nah," Mel replied. "I'll duel you. I just don't see the point though- you aren't nearly Yusei's level." Divine raised an eyebrow while Akiza shot her a vehement glare. Mel ignored it as she replaced the kickstand of her Duel Runner and disengaged her duel disk from the bike.

"It's true," Mel shrugged as she pushed past the two, headed for the outside. When she reached the door and saw that they weren't following, she looked back.

"Well?" She asked a bit impatiently. "I thought you wanted to duel?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready Sparks?" Akiza shot at the brunette who was practically bouncing on her heels in the parking lot of the Kaiba Dome.

"Anytime Izayoi," Mel shot right back, both girls activating their duel disks.

"Duel!" They shouted, and their life points fled to the set amount.

**Akiza LP: 4000**

**Mel LP: 4000**

"I'll start," Mel drew her card. "And I think you'll remember this little girl! Gardening Angel (**ATK: 1700 DEF: 2100**), in attack mode!" And angel with green wings and brown hair appeared on the field, holding gardening tools.

Akiza grimaced, clenching her teeth tightly. She remembered that pesky Angel. Its effect was to gain five hundred attack points for every plant type monster on the field, excluding itself. And that dratted Sparks had drawn it on her first turn!

"Aw, is little Izayoi mad?" Mel mocked the girl. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." The cards appeared behind and two Akiza's right of the Angel, and she glared as she drew her card.

"I summon Violet Witch (**ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200**) to the field in attack mode!" Akiza declared, the spell caster appearing on the field. "I'll place one card face down and it's back to you Sparks." Mel smiled sweetly and drew her card, looking at it briefly before slapping it into a Magic/Trap slot.

"I play Heaven's Bugle!" Melody announced. A magic card with a picture of a bugle with its horn down on a table appeared on the field. "This card has two effects, and I choose its first effect. And by its first effect, this card allows me to take one card from my deck and add it to my hand!" Mel pulled her deck out of the slot and flipped through the cards before picking one out.

"Now, I'll activate the card I just acquired by my magic card's effect!" Mel said, the slot for field spells opening. "Clouds of Heaven!"

The background swirled, changing as the two girls and Divine were surrounded by white clouds and a blue sky. The pavement they had been dueling on was also gone, and instead they were standing on a smaller version of the white clouds surrounding them.

"The effect of Clouds of Heaven lowers the level of all angels by two and gives them an extra three hundred attack points." Mel smirked, and she pulled two cards out of her hand.

"So now, I sacrifice Gardening Angel in order to summon my Jaclynn, the Angel of Life (**ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel smirked as her white angel appeared on the field, looking just like Yusei and Jace. "And because of my field spell, he gains three hundred attack points!"

**Jaclynn the Angel of Life: Attack: 3000 Defense: 1500**

"Now, Jaclynn," Mel ordered. "Destroy her Witch with Breath of Life!" Akiza smirked, her fingers deftly pressing a button on her duel disk.

"I activate Rose Blizzard!" Akiza declared, card flipping up. "By my trap card's effect, your attack is negated and your Angel is switched to defense mode." Mel laughed.

"So you stalled my attack for one turn, what of it?" She laughed. "That only delays the inevitable. I end my turn." Akiza drew her card.

"I summon Night-Rose Knight (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**) to the field in attack mode!" Akiza said. "And then I tune him with my Violet Witch in order to summon Black Rose Dragon (**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800**)!"

The effect was instant.

Lashing through the clouds, destroying the picture of serenity and peace of Mel's Field Spell were thick vines covered with thorns destroying the picture completely, taking her field spell and angel with it.

The parking lot was back, and Mel was furious as she tried to ignore the burning in her right arm. Akiza smirked, happy about the turn around.

"Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack her directly!" Akiza ordered, but Mel cut her off.

"Not so fast Izayoi!" She jumped. "Your Dragon's effect may have destroyed my face downs, but it didn't stop them from activating!" Akiza glared at her, gritting her teeth.

"What are you talking about Sparks?!" Akiza growled.

"You see Izayoi," Mel explained. "By sending my face downs to the grave, you activated my trap- a card that has to be sent to the grave in order to be activated. It's the trap, Reaper's Toll!" An eerie wind whipped through the parking lot, whipping at the girls' hair as a figure in a black appeared behind Mel, holding a black and silver scythe.

The scythe cut down through her, taking 2700 life points from her.

**Akiza LP: 4000**

**Mel LP: 1300**

The figure didn't stop there though. It cut through the dragon, destroying it before the scythe went through Akiza as well, taking 2400 of her life points. Both girls dropped to their knees, the pain feeling a little too real for a harmless duel.

**Akiza LP: 1600**

**Mel LP: 1300**

"Reaper's Toll takes away life points for one monster on your field, destroying at the same time." Mel explained breathlessly on her knees, clutching her stomach. "But in turn I have to give up life points equal to a monster I have recently lost in the duel." Akiza growled.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Akiza finished, and Mel drew her card.

"I summon Devil Angel (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1300**) to the field in attack mode!" Mel declared, the dark angel appearing in a flurry of black flames. "Devil Angel, attack Izayoi directly! Finish her off!" The angel took flight and swooped down on the girl just as she activated her trap.

"I activate the trap Ground Capture!" Akiza called. "Where I would have taken 1600 damage, it's halved and I only lose 800 life points!"

**Akiza LP: 800**

**Mel LP: 1300**

"I activate the spell, Horns of Hatred!" Mel continued her turn. "Horns of Hatred is a magic card that allows a dark-attribute angel to attack twice in one turn. And my Devil Angel just so happens to fit that description! Now you're done Izayoi! Devil Angel, attack!"

**Akiza LP: 0000**

**Mel LP: 1300**

"And that's game Izayoi." Mel smirked. "If I told you once I've told you twice- you can't beat me." Shutting the duel disk down, she turned to Divine.

"My answer is still no if you haven't realized this yet." Walking, Mel brushed sharply past Divine and made her way back inside.

She made it to the garage and put her duel disk back. Leaving the garage, Mel made it to the hallway the room she was staying in when she collapsed. One arm was clasped to her arm while the other was clasped to her head.

Mel's back was pressed against the wall as she curled herself up into a ball. This lasted for only a second before she was on her feet and darting for her room, wanting nothing more than to forget what she had just seen.

If she could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, yeah, Mel and Akiza aren't on the best of terms. That's mainly to do with rivalry more than anything else though... and partly Divine...

Please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can.

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	17. Come Out, Dragon of Crimson

Buenos Noches my readers! Paw-Chan Presents you with an update of **_Dragon of Crimson, Heart of White!_** Feel happy. ^_^ Review replies!

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** You don't know. But I know. *smiles mysteriously* Here's the next chapter, and there is a minor appearence of Yusei this chapter.

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** I know, right? Sheesh Divine, you need a life. I'm glad you liked the duel and the chapter.

**_1supergirl4-_** I think the feeling is pretty much mutual for almost everybody. Glad you liked the chapter.

So here's the next chapter. It is shorter than most- under 2,000 words, but as I toyed with the thought of combining this chapter and next, I realized I couldn't do it. Sorry.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**"More than one person speaking in the part before the chappie"**_

_(thinking in the part before the chappie)_

_*actions in the part before the chapter*_

_First Person Present Tense Part_

Enjoy the chapter please!

**Disclaimer: There are many things I own. There are tons that I want to own. Sadly, Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's isn't part of the list of things I own.**

"_You alright Mel? You don't look so good."_

"_Perfect, why?"_

"_Well, you look like you're about to collapse, and nobody is ever 'alright' after level thirteen."_

"_What, are you calling me a liar Blackie?"_

"_No, just stating a fact."_

"_He's right that you don't look to hot Mel. Maybe you should head to the girls dormitory and lie down for a bit."_

"_I said I'm fine Lucy!"_

"_And I'm just saying that maybe you should go lie down for a bit. No one will miss you."_

"_I'm with Lucy on this one. Mel, go take a nap."_

"_But-"_

"_Lucille! Jacylnn! Melody! You three should be in class right now, not lollygagging about the halls!"_

"_**But-!**__"_

"_No buts! Get to class!"_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_Whatever."_

"_A booger's hanging out of your nose." *The three leave*_

"_Insolent little brats."_

"_**We heard that!**__"_

**Chapter 16: The Fortune Cup (Part 5)**

**Come out, Dragon of Crimson**

Mel shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the stands as she rubbed at her eye tiredly. Yawning, Mel focused her attention on the MC who was announcing the duel.

"Didn't sleep well?" Mel started awake at the voice next to her, and she looked up, her eyes blinking fast to see Jace.

"Holy Ra Jace, you gave nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mel exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Wait- I thought you weren't talking to me?" Mel asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously. Jace laughed and sat down in the seat next to Mel, waving a bottle of Soda and a pack of candy in front of her eyes.

"Answer this for me Mel, then you can have these," Jace laughed at Mel's expression at the sugary treats that would most likely wake her up. "Who can ever stay mad at you for long?" Mel opened her mouth, a name on the tip of her tongue, about to spew out when Jace cut her off.

"Besides you-know-who at you-know-where." Mel pouted, before answering.

"No one," A smile popping back onto her face as the sweet was dropped onto her lap and her hand snatched up the soda. Jace chuckled just as the crowd roared as the two duelists were introduced.

Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas.

Most the crowd was betting on Jack, but Mel and Jace had wagered their money on Yusei.

"Do you think…" Mel started to ask, her voice trailing off as her attention was diverted from the duel.

"Do I think what?" Jace asked, eyes tearing away from the duel. Mel sighed, and prolonged her finishing of the question by slurping some of her soda.

"Do you think…" Mel sighed again. "Do you think we'll ever have an accident?" Jace's brows furrowed, getting the meaning immediately.

"Mel…" Jace sighed himself. "Mel, I will never let anything happen to you, alright? I promise, and you know I don't break my promises." Mel gave a soft smile, her eyes reflecting sadness.

"I know you don't." Mel replied, quickly turning her attention back to the duel before Jace could say anything more.

"Why isn't Blackie doing anything?" Mel demanded angrily after a few minutes of watching the duel.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, looking down at the Turbo Duel.

"I mean, that idiot isn't doing anything! He's practically letting himself lose!" Mel screeched, furious. Her hands were trembling, and it looked like she was about to drop her soda and candy.

"Mel, calm down." Jace instructed lightly. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself down. We don't want anything to happen. We don't want to cause a mass panic, do we Mel?"

"No, we don't." Mel ground out closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Better?" Jace smiled.

"I'm going to take a walk," Mel announced, standing up. "I need to be alone for a bit." She tacked the last part on when Jace got up to go with her.

"I'll be fine," Mel smiled. "It's not like anybody from you-know-where would attempt anything here, at the Kaiba Dome. That'd be suicide for them." Jace nodded and gave a weak smile as Mel passed him and went up the steps to the hall of the Kaiba Dome.

"Ah, Miss Sparks." Great, Mel thought. It was her favoritest person in the whole wide world- Lazar.

"Lazar." Mel shot back, her tone testy. She really didn't want to deal with Lazar- she had a big enough headache as it was already. And he was referring to her as 'Miss Sparks' instead of 'Miss Melody'. There was something up.

"You wouldn't be thinking about leaving now would you?" His smile gave Mel the creeps, and she glared at him.

"Not particularly, no. Why? Would I be messing up yours and Goodwin's plans by doing so?" Mel's response was posed in an innocent voice, but it was far from that. And judging by the glare she received from Lazar, she just about hit the nail on its head.

"Just remember this, Clown Face," Mel snarled, brushing past Lazar forcefully. "We may have had a deal, but I'd rather go back to The Institute than be a little puppet in your ploy to resurrect the Crimson Dragon." And Melody stalked off down the hall, tuning her hearing out to whatever it might be that Lazar would spout out after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I feel as light as air. Like there's nothing I can't do. Nothing._

_My wings beat lightly behind me as I fly over the sands of Egypt, flying through time. The scenes change before my eyes and I find myself flying outside a Dueling arena._

_I see a little girl of a little more than seventy-two moons (_**1**_) standing outside a back door. The little girl seems sad, so I drop down to the ground, out of sight of the little girl a little bit down the alley. I hide my wings and walk down the alley to where the girl is._

"_Are you alright little one?" I ask, kneeling down to her height. The girl has brown hair and eyes, brown hair that is tied up into two pigtails. She shakes her head, fat tears flying off of her face._

"_No!" She wails, and I give a sympathetic smile as I touch her shoulder softly and she lifts her head to look at me. "Mama and Daddy forgot my birthday! Daddy promised me that he wouldn't forget too!" The little child was bawling now._

_I grab her chin and tip it lightly so she is looking at me in the eyes._

"_Little one," I smile. "How would you like to meet someone very special to me? I'm sure he could brighten your day."_

_The little girl beams, and I take it as a yes. I smile and grasp her hand as I stand up. On her arm, I see the faint markings of a symbol. But I ignore it. I know what it is._

"_Who are we going to see?" I smile at the question._

"_You'll see little one. You'll see."_

_And we were walking through the sands of Egypt, out through the desert._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The headache came on with no warning. One minute Mel had been walking down the hall, the next she was collapsed on the ground holding her head. Through the pain, she was glad that Jace hadn't come with her. He'd be fretting like a mother hen, fraught with worry.

Amidst the searing pain in her head, her arm began to burn like someone had just branded it with a red-hot iron. She was in pain, but why?

Suddenly, she felt light, like she was being dragged from her body.

The world spun around her, and then everything was black as she fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile…**

"Stardust dragon, attack his Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei shouted, ordering the shimmering dragon to attack.

The two Dragons attacked each other, and sparks flew as the two duel monsters seemed to disappear and in their place appeared a dragon of crimson color, screeching as its wings stretched outward as if it were trying to fly up and away from the Dome.

There was a brilliant flash of light, and the two duelists disappeared, the crimson colored dragon vanishing in red sparks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, who was the person in the present tense part? I'm not telling, but you can guess! ^_^ Did you like the chapter?

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	18. The Council of Dragons

Chapter 17 loud and proud! Happy to see it? XP Review replies!

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** I'm glad you like it! ^_^

**_Crime Scene Fairy-_** I'm glad you like it. And its alright that you haven't reviewed before this. I'll do that to. I'll read a story and follow it and not review and then one day decide to review. I'm not mad. I'm glad you find The Institute original. Would you ever guess that it only took me three seconds to think it up? The vision/dream/thingy is supposed to confuse you. But I can tell you it will be a big surprise when you find out. ^_^ Glad you liked it!

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Glad you liked it!

**_MoonlitxAngel-_** Glad you liked it, and sorry, sucking up doesn't work on me. Sorry. But still, I'm glad you liked it!

**_Leo112-_** Glad you like it! ^_^

**_TenkaCat-_** An obvious suspicion, but sadly I cannot tell you until everybody finds out. Sorry. But I'm glad you like it!

We've transition from The Fortune Cup straight into the Arc everybody's been waiting for! The Institute! One Warning for this chapter:

There is swearing. The f-bomb is dropped twice as long as another swear word. Just warning you.

Now, Without further ado, the first part of The Institute.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_I'm going to get out of here one day."_

"_Really? Just how are you going to do that Moriah?"_

"_Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that, and __bam!__ I'll be out of this fucking place for good."_

"_And if you get caught?"_

"_Melody, sweets, I'm not gunna get caught. I'm the smartest kitty cat in this play pen."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Besides you of course. The both of us could help each other get out, and then we'd be gone for good. Not looking back."_

"_But…"_

"_But what Melody?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Oh, I get it. It's about that boy you like. Jaclynn, was it? You want him to come with us."_

"_N-no! Of course not!"_

"_Sure, sure Melody. Sweets, you really got to stop leaving your mind open like that."_

"_Shut up Moriah!"_

"_Oh hiss hiss boo hoo."_

"_Leave me alone Moriah." *storms off*_

**Chapter 17: The Institute (Part 1)**

**The Council of Dragons**

Mel groaned, spots dancing across her vision as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the grass as she tried to pull herself back together. Wait- grass?!

Mel scrambled to her feet, stopping once she was straight up, clutching her head with both of her hands. She had a terrible headache and her fast scramble to stand straight on the ground only succeeded in making her head spin more. Mel shook her head lightly and bit her lip as she waited for the dizziness to pass.

Once the dizziness subsided, Mel looked up, blinking her eyes a few times.

She was standing in the middle of a vast valley filled with lush green grass, beautiful flowers, a nice breeze and… a table?

Indeed there was a table in the middle of the valley, and as Mel walked towards it, she could see that there were four figures sitting at the table. Getting closer to it, Mel could see that there were three girls, one guy, and an empty seat at the middle of the table as well as two empty seats on either end of the table.

Two of the girls were talking to each other over the empty seat while the male rolled his eyes, annoyed. The other girl just sat patiently as if she was waiting for something.

"Welcome to the Council of Dragons, Melody." The one girl stated, standing up. Her hair was a fairy dust yellow that came just past her shoulders and her eyes were a sky blue color. She wore a spaghetti strapped yellow dress that came to the ground, hiding her feet. "I am Ancient Fairy Dragon (**1**)."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Mel's mouth was working on its own. "But…" The girl to Mel's right of the empty center seat shook her head as she stood up.

"Questions can be asked later, Melody." The girl stated. "But for now, it's a pleasure seeing you before us. I am Stardust Dragon (**2**)." Stardust Dragon had silver hair that swayed down to her waist, and she wore a dress the color of stardust that billowed out at the waist and ended just below her knees. Her eyes were a fierce light green that seemed like they could start any windstorm they wanted in an instant.

"Nice to see you." The third girl said standing up. Her hair was the color of the midnight sky while her eyes were the color of the reddest rose. She wore green breeches stained with dirt along with an un-tucked white tunic that was stained with dirt as well. "I am Black Rose Dragon."

"What the girls said, Miss Melody." Mel watched the third person stand up. Thoughts ran rampant in her head, the biggest one being, 'how do they know my name?'

"I am Red Dragon Archfiend." The only man stated, standing up. Red Dragon Archfiend had fiery red hair and eyes blacker than the deepest pit. He wore black dress slacks and a black T-shirt.

"H-hello." Mel said, eyes darting back and forth from the four dragons. Why was she here? What was going on? She was so confused!

"Don't worry Melody," Stardust Dragon smiled. "All your questions will be answered in due time. For now we have things to take care of." Mel bit her lip and nodded, before saying, surprising herself,

"Call me Mel. Everybody does." Stardust Dragon smiled and chuckled as she sat back down.

"Then you must call me Star, Mel." She smiled well naturedly, placing her chin atop folded hands on the table. Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon laughed as well as they took their seats once again.

"Call me Rose."

"You may call me Fairy."

Mel gave a small smile, still confused as Red Dragon Archfiend sat down saying, "No nicknames for me." in a gruff voice.

"Now Mel," Star stated, looking at Mel directly in the eyes, gales to chocolate, "As you can see, there are three empty seats at this table. One is for, as you should already know, Crimson Dragon. That is the seat in the middle next to me and Rose." Mel nodded, trying to keep from fidgeting. She held her hands loosely in front of her.

"As you know, we are the dragons of the five signers," Fairy took over. "I am young Luna's dragon, Rose is Akiza's, Star is Yusei's, and Red Dragon Archfiend is Jack's. But, there is one of us missing." Mel turned her head towards Fairy before looking at the two end seats.

"Because the fifth signer is missing?" She questioned. The four dragons shook their heads, but it was Red Dragon Archfiend who spoke.

"It's because the fifth signer is dead," He told her, voice grim. Rose, shook her head.

"Dead isn't the right word." Rose contradicted. "Dead he may be, but he was also converted. No longer is he a signer of good." Mel nodded dumbly, not quite understanding what was being said until it hit her.

Dead. Not good. What?

"What do you mean no longer good but dead?!" Mel exclaimed, the question coming out more mixed up than she thought it would be.

"It will all be answered in time," Fairy stated, "But I hint to you that it is dealing with the same people that have sealed me away." Mel shook her head, confused.

"I don't understand," Mel said, shaking her head. Star bit her lip and looked over to Fairy.

"I was right," Star told them. "It's far too early. We cannot tell her yet."

"What do you mean too early?!" Red Dragon Archfiend blew up, slamming his fist on the table. Mel jumped at the sound, surprised.

"Calm down," Rose ordered, voice turning into a snarl. "No fighting now. Not here, in front of Mel, not during a Council that is _supposed_ to be _peaceful_." Ignoring the three that looked about ready to come to blows in a fight, Fairy turned towards Mel.

"I am quite sorry about this Mel." Fairy smiled, clasping her hands together. "But it appears we must continue our chat later. Until then, I hope you find your way back alright."

And Fairy waved her hand and Mel suddenly found the world spinning before completely disappearing into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's waking up."

"Thank Ra."

Mel groaned as she forced herself up into a sitting position, head spinning. Slowly the bland halls of the Kaiba Dome came into focus, as well as the worried faces of Moriah and Jace. Off to the side stood an analytical Yusei, and three frightened kids that looked like Luna, a kid that looked like her, and another kid with brown hair and glasses. There was also Tanner and Yanagi off to the side as well.

"Give her some room to breathe," Moriah said, standing up and coming off to the side. Jace got up slowly and followed more hesitantly.

Shaking her head lightly, Mel stood up, using the wall behind her for support. She only stumbled once, and it took Moriah throwing her hand out to keep Jace from rushing to her side as well as a,

"She can do this by herself Jaclynn."

When Mel finally looked up at the group and had taken her hand off of the wall, no longer being supported by it, she gave them a cheeky smile.

"What's crackin'?" She joked, internally bracing herself for the tirade she was about to receive and began planning ways to get out of it.

Jace was turning a horrible shade of red, getting ready to burst. Moriah noticed this and quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. It was then Mel fully comprehended that Yusei was in the hall as well, and greeted him with a,

"Hello Blackie! How'd your duel go?" And Mel brushed past Jace, a cheeky smile fading on her lips as she approached Yusei. Yusei seemed taken aback by the comment, but the boy that looked like Luna- Leo she was later told -launched into a great narrative of the duel. Mel laughed as Leo explained while Jace sputtered angrily before finally slinking away down the hall, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Mel noticed that he disappeared, and made a mental note to find him later and apologize.

Too bad she didn't know later was a long ways off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jace sighed as he stood outside of the Kaiba Dome. He knew he was just overreacting and he knew why. It was because they were actually out of The Institute. That was all. This kind of stuff had happened to Mel before _in _The Institute before, and Jace had thought nothing of it.

However, now, as they were outside its stone walls, neither was faring well. It didn't take a genius to figure out their relationship was starting to go down the tubes- in more ways than one. Jace knew one major reason, and he really wanted to deny it no matter how much it was true.

He was hopelessly in love with Mel.

His best friend, he was hopelessly in love with.

Jace sighed and jarred his head against the stone wall of the Kaiba Dome. Lifting his head, he looked up at the blue sky and watched as a bird flew past the sky. The scene was serene and picturesque of absolute perfection. Like nothing could go wrong.

"So this is where you've been hiding out, has it Jaclynn?"

Or not.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jace, are you out here?" Mel called as she, Moriah, Yusei and the others all came out of the Kaiba Dome. "Jace, answer me! Come on Jace, you can't be _that _mad at me!"

"A little fight between the two friends?" The question seemed innocent, but Yusei knew it was more than that as he watched both Mel and her friend freeze at the voice.

"Divine?" Mel called out, her voice sounding confident, but her strides timid as she went forwards, leaving the sanctity of the closeness of the group. "Show yourself, you Psycho Duelist!"

Divine laughed and stepped out from his hiding spot into the open in front of the group. He crossed his arms smugly.

"What's wrong?" He was mocking her, and it was making Mel mad.

"What happened to Jace?" She demanded. Moriah watched crossly, while all the others watched confused.

"Why don't you just find out for yourself?" Divine shot back, a smirk on his face. "We both know that you and Moriah are fully capable of finding out by yourselves."

Finding out what happened to Jace by themselves? How? This conversation between divine and Mel going on before his eyes gave Yusei even more food for thought on the mystery of Mel and her strange little friends.

Mel glared at Divine and gritted her teeth, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Mel closed her eyes as Moriah looked Divine directly in the eye. There was an odd silence before anybody spoke.

"He was taken…" Moriah started, Mel finished opening her eyes.

"By Jarvis." Mel said, a worried look appearing on her face before out of characterly cussing loudly as she stomped her foot. "Fuck! Why did this have to happen?! Ra Dammit!" Mel kicked her foot out in front of her in mid air angrily. Tears were burning in her eyes as the group didn't know how to react.

"Melody, calm down." Moriah's voice was cold as she stood behind Mel, her hands clenched in fists and shaking slightly. "Losing control now won't help anybody- even if it's on Divine." Moriah cast a glance towards Yusei and the others. "And it wouldn't be good losing control in front of your friends. Take a deep breath and calm down."

Mel nodded and did so while Moriah turned her focus on Divine.

"What do you want?!" She demanded, glaring at Divine stepping forward until she was aligned with Mel. Divine smirked as he played innocent.

"What makes you think I want anything?" He responded and Moriah barked a laugh.

"Come on Divine, we all know you're smarter than that." Mel growled, her tone dangerous. "The only reason you came was because you thought there'd be something in it for you. So, let's ask just once more- What's in it for you?" Divine smirked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Was his sly response, before turning and slinking off without so much of a goodbye.

Mel glared at his retreating back before promptly turning around and letting out a screech so feral that it sounded almost draconic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1-Explanation for this will come soon, promise.**

**2- I've seen a lot of kids put Stardust as a girl if the dragon is in a humane form, so I made Stardust as a girl for this. I think Stardust makes a better girl than guy anyways. No offense.**

So there was Chapter 17! Did you like it?

Please read and review and tell me what you think! ^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	19. All Around The Mulberry Bush

And I'm back with Chapter 18! Sorry for the wait, I have had a lot of stuff to deal with along with the added bonus of being sick (not very fun, if I may say.) But Chapter 18 none-the-less! Review Replies!

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Glad you liked the chapter and the fact that Stardust seemed feminine. And you're right- Divine needs to mind his own business.

**_1supergirl4-_** I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I think that's the one thing everybody is hoping for- Jace to come back, safe and sound.

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** Glad you liked it, and now that I think of it, I don't know. It's just something I picked up from the original and GX. They always so, for Ra's sake! and all that stuff, and they're in Japan! ...Maybe it's the fact that the original connected back to Ancient Egypt and Ra's an Egyptian God... Who knows?

**_MoonxlitAngel-_** Glad you liked the Chapter, here's the next. And Sorry, sucking up still doesn't work.

**_hermione494-_** Glad you liked it, and sure, go ahead and point out my errors. I have no time to beta-read so I normal go through it once quickly before posting it.

**_Leo112-_** Wow... You're the only one to comment about the missing two dragons. Well, the only thing I can say is, you havta wait! XP Glad you liked it, and congratulations for being the 100th reviewer.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and making this my most popular story with a whopping 100 reviews! Now, read the Chapter! This is the start of the flip-flopping between the Dark Signers and The Institute, so be careful to read the Chapter title so you know whether this is The Institute or Dark Signers.

Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

"_So you're a newbie?"_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Come on! Just answer the question!"_

"_If I answer, will you leave me alone?"_

"_Maaaybe."_

"_Yes."_

"_So, what is your name newbie and of where do you hail?"_

"_Aren't you a geeky little boy?"_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_And whiny too."_

"_Just answer."_

"_No need to get mad! My name is Melody, call me Mel. You don't need to know my last name."_

"_And? Where are you from?"_

"_The Tops. My parents travel a lot though, so I'm rarely there. They like spending 'family' time."_

"_Heh, well Mel, looks like 'family' time is over. Name's Jaclynn. Call me Jace."_

**Chapter 18: The Dark Signers (Part 1)**

**All Around The Mulberry Bush…**

Mel took in a sharp breath like it was going to calm her down. Oh how she was furious! Why did the bad things always have to happen to her? Why did she have to get all the pressure?

"Are you alright Mel?" Yusei asked, taking a step towards her. Mel shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"No. No I am not." She growled, her hands clenched into fists. "And I won't be until Jace is back. Back safe and sound." Tears were sliding down her face, warm and wet, before falling completely down and splashing against the asphalt ground.

Mel took a deep breath, before letting it out slowly and making her way across the parking lot.

Yusei made to follow her, but Moriah's voice cut through the tense silence like a knife.

"Don't bother Yusei." Her voice was annoyed, whether by Mel or Divine, no one was sure. "She wants to be alone, let her be alone."

"And if something happens to her?" Tanner challenged for Yusei. "If she gets taken like her friend?" Moriah laughed.

"Melody won't get caught." Moriah's voice was cockily confident as the roar of Mel's Duel Runner was heard in the background.

"And why not?" Yusei asked. Moriah just laughed.

"Because, they know that Mel will just come running to them while they have Jaclynn." Moriah responded before stalking off very much like an annoyed cat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mel was walking down an abandoned alleyway near a broken down building in New Domino City. Why the city hadn't fixed it up yet was beyond her, but she didn't bother letting her thoughts trail far, not that she cared either. Instead she continued wandering about the alley, not bothering to think all that much. She didn't want to dwell on what had happened earlier that day.

"Y-You're Melody!" A voice called from behind her, and Mel turned, slightly annoyed, to see who had dared to call her from her solitude.

"What of it?" Was her annoyed response as she eyed the person behind her.

It was a girl, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt with a sleeveless yellow jacket over top. Her pants were yellow, and Mel didn't bother eyeing the other's shoes. She wore glasses with swirls in them, so Mel wasn't able to distinguish her eye color. She held a camera in her hand.

"A reporter?" Mel asked, looking at the camera.

"Uh… well, uh…" Was the stuttered response Mel received. Mel laughed lightly.

"You're looking for Blackie." She deduced. Of course. The reporter would be looking for the new Duel 'King'

"Uh, B-Blackie?" The girl stuttered, and Mel laughed again.

"Oh, just a nickname, for the new 'King of Games','" Mel replied flippantly, waving her hand about. "What's your name? I'm obviously Melody Sparks, but who are you? Oh, and just call me Mel."

"Uh, well, uh," The girl was stuttering again. "I'm Carly." Mel smiled sweetly and gave a light laugh.

"Carly, huh? Nice name." Mel smiled innocently, flustering poor Carly. "Well Carly, what are you doing out here in this part of New Domino City? It's not exactly the safest place for someone like you." Carly was taken aback by what Mel said, and she knew it, and replied promptly (surprisingly without stuttering).

"Well I could say the same thing about you!" Was her reply. "You're what- thirteen? And you've lived in the Tops most your life! You probably don't even understand the meaning of the word dangerous!" Mel frowned and made a face.

"I'm fifteen and can handle myself." Mel snapped. "I may have had a home in the Tops Carly, but I hardly spent any time there." There was a pause, but before Carly could say anything, Mel was going on.

"My parents are Pro-Duelists, and rather than leave me behind, they'd take me along." Mel forced herself to calm down. Losing her temper would get her nowhere.

"Then why are you in New Domino City? Shouldn't you be with your parents then?" Carly asked, and Mel rolled her eyes.

"I'm fifteen." Mel stated broadly. "I can handle myself. If you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty good duelist myself. And with my family, that's what we consider keeping ourselves alive." Carly cocked her head, confused.

"What do you mean, keeping yourselves alive?" Carly inquired, and Mel laughed.

"Why don't we have a duel?" Mel suggested. "You do duel, don't you Carly?" Carly nodded.

"Uh, Y-yeah," She replied, and Mel smirked as she clasped her hands together.

"Great. If you'll follow me, I'll go to my Runner, grab my deck and disk and we'll duel." Without waiting for an answer, Mel started back out of the alley past Carly.

"W-what are we d-dueling for?" Carly asked, following behind Carly, going for her own duel disk.

"Easy." Mel replied. "You win; I answer your questions- think of it as a sort of 'interview'. I win, and _you_ answer _my_ questions." Carly nodded, though Mel couldn't see her.

"A-alright." Carly answered the demands. Mel smirked as they arrived at her Runner and Carly's van.

"And one more thing." She smiled, pressing the button to disengage her duel disk.

"W-what?" Carly stuttered, a bit surprised.

"Stop your stuttering- it's getting on my nerves." Mel smiled, putting on her duel disk.

And she disappeared down the alley from whence they came; only pausing to beckon Carly after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I won't go easy on you." Mel warned as the two girls activated their duel disks. "This is going to be like a real duel. Got it?" Carly nodded.

"Yeah." Mel smirked.

"Great." Then both girls shouted,

"Game Start!"

**Carly LP: 4000**

**Mel LP: 4000**

"I'll start," Mel announced, drawing her card. "And I'll summon Fallen Angel (**ATK: 300 DEF: 1500**) to the field in attack mode!" The angel appeared on the field dressed all in black with bloodied stubs where her wings used to be. Carly took a step back, frightened at the image somewhat, as well as confused.

"Why did you summon her in attack mode? She only has three hundred attack points!" Carly asked, and Mel smirked.

"You'll see." Was her reply. "I set two cards and end my turn. Your move."

"I'll start with (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) on the field in attack mode!" Carly called. "And then I'll activate the permanent spell, Good-Fortune Miracle Stone! Now, for every Fortune Telling Witch on the field, they gain 1000 attack points!"

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 1000 Defense: 0**

"The only drawback is that the turn a Fortune Telling Witch is summoned to the field, they can't attack." Carly finished. "Your turn Melody."

"Draw!" Mel shouted, pulling her card. "And to start off my turn, I activate Fallen Angel's special effect!" Mel smirked when Carly flinched- this was the catch for such a weak monster in attack mode.

"My Angel gains 300 attack points for every Dark-Attributed monster on the field." Mel smirked.

**Fallen Angel- Attack: 600 Defense: 1500**

"Your angel is still weaker than my Fortune Telling Witch!" Carly called, biting back a stutter. Mel smiled.

"So?" Mel asked. "Nobody ever said I _had_ to attack. It's just merely a suggestion to win the duel. Your move." Carly nearly took a step back, shocked. Mel had done nothing this turn besides activate a special effect!

"Err, draw!" Carly started her turn a bit shaky. "I start by activating the spell card, Advance Fortune Loan! By this card's effect, I can pick one Fortune Telling Witch on my side of the field and special summon a Fortune Telling Witch that is one level lower than the one I choose to the field. And I only have one on the field- Fortune Telling Witch Anchan, who is level 5, so I get to special summon a level 4 Fortune Telling Witch! So, I summon Fortune Telling Witch Suichan (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**)! And, now that I have two Fortune Telling Witches on the field, their attack points go to 2000!"

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 2000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Suichan- Attack: 2000 Defense: 0**

"And next, I normal summon Fortune Telling Witch Fuchan (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**)!" Carly called. "And, as the third Fortune Telling Witch, their attack points go up to 3000!"

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 3000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Suichan- Attack: 3000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Fuchan- Attack: 3000 Defense: 0**

"Now, Fortune Telling Witch Anchan, attack her Fallen Angel!" Carly ordered.

"I activate my Fallen Angel's last two effects!" Mel countered. "Effect Two! Whenever Fallen Angel is attacked by a fellow Dark-Attributed monster, the attack points are switched for the battle phase!"

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 600 Defense: 0**

**Fallen Angel- Attack: 3000 Defense: 1500**

Carly flinched as the dangerously sharp claws of Mel's Fallen Angel swept out and sliced right through her Fortune Telling Witch Anchan.

"Effect Three!" Mel continued. "When Effect Two is put into effect, Battle Damage is calculated as normal but neither monster is destroyed!"

**Carly LP: 1600**

**Mel LP: 4000**

Carly bit her lip. She couldn't believe that she had let herself take a challenge from Melody Sparks! She was almost as great as Yusei himself!

"I end my turn." Carly said, and Mel smiled.

"My draw, and the monsters attacks return to normal." Mel smiled as she drew her card.

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 3000 Defense: 0**

**Fallen Angel- Attack: 600 Defense: 1500**

Mel hummed to herself as she tapped her cards.

"What to do, what to do?" She sang, tapping the cards. "Ah! I know! I end my turn." Mel's smile was serene in the wake of Carly's confused look. Again, Mel could have done something, but she didn't. What was going on?

"I summon Fortune Telling Witch Enchan (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**)!" Carly called forth her fourth Fortune Telling Witch, bringing her Witches attack points up to 4000.

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 4000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Suichan- Attack: 4000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Fuchan- Attack: 4000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Enchan- Attack: 4000 Defense: 0**

Carly hesitated a bit before calling her attack. Which Fortune Telling Witch should she attack with? She couldn't attack with Anchan- she was a Dark-Attribute and by doing so would cause her to lose the duel.

"Fortune Telling Witch Fuchan!" Carly decided. "Attack her Fallen Angel!"

"Activate Magic Card, Treaty of the High Angels!" Mel activated one of her face downs. "Treaty of the High Angels cancels your attack and ends your turn. My move Carly." And Mel drew her card.

"Guess what Carly?" She asked. "It's your turn again." Mel's strategy was really confusing Carly. From the start, she hadn't done anything but place two face downs and summoned the Fallen Angel. Carly just didn't get it.

"My turn!" Carly started her turn. "And I summon Fortune Telling Witch Hikarichan (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**)!" The fifth Fortune Telling Witch brought their attack points up to 5000.

**Fortune Telling Witch Anchan- Attack: 5000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Suichan- Attack: 5000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Fuchan- Attack: 5000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Enchan- Attack: 5000 Defense: 0**

**Fortune Telling Witch Hikarichan- Attack: 5000 Defense: 0**

"Now, Fortune Telling Witch Hikarichan, attack her Fallen Angel!" Carly commanded the attack. Mel smirked, deftly pressing a button on her duel disk.

"Trap Card, Activate! Wind of Attributes!" Mel cried. "The effect of Wind of Attributes is that for every attribute type on your side of the field when you call an attack you lose 500 life points. And, I count five different attributes!"

So that was Mel's strategy! Carly realized too late. Because of her naivety, she had no way to defend herself, causing her to inevitably lose the duel.

**Carly LP: 0000**

**Mel LP: 4000**

"Great duel Carly," Mel laughed holding out her hand so they could shake. "Even if it was too easy." Mel grinned, her expression picturesque of innocence.

"And, seeing as I won," Mel continued, "You get to answer some of my questions."

Carly sighed and nodded. Hopefully Mel wouldn't ask anything _too_ embarrassing.

"Why are you looking for Blackie?" Mel asked. "And be honest. I don't like being lied to."

"W-well, I-I wanted to get an I-interview with Yusei, and when I s-saw him he was d-dueling somebody in a ring of what looked to be blue fire." Mel froze, not caring that Carly was stuttering again.

"Where?" Mel demanded, voice harsh.

"Uh, well, uh," Mel sighed and slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Just show me where it is- I take it that was where you were going before I stopped you?" Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Mel cut her off. "Go. Now."

And Carly was walking as fast as she could down the alley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He groaned, his vision swimming in and out of focus. Everything hurt. It felt like he had jumped off a bridge and met solid concrete. What had happened? He was having a hard time remembering.

He didn't notice that the door to wherever he was opened until it had already shut and a bright light was being shined in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to attempt to get his sight back, before a woman appeared in his vision. She smirked before saying,

"Welcome back to Hell Jacylnn."

And his next thought was,

'Oh Shit.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And the Carousel starts with 'All Around The Mulberry Bush!' Stay tuned for the next part! ...And the duel was probably more boring than *bleep*.

Read and Review!

~~Paw~Chan Signing Out~~


	20. The Monkey Chased The Weasel

Hey, it's almost exactly one month since I last updated this! ^_^ That's impressive! ...And at the same time, kind of not. Hey, at least I updated. Sorry for the late update. I know excuses aren't good, but here's a relay of things that's happened to consume my time: County Band, District Band, School Play, Recital, Basketball, Vocal Lessons, Odyssey of the Mind, finishing out Marching Band, not to mention the sad fact that your favorite author, Paw-Chan, now needs glasses due to the fact that she is near-sighted. DX Oh well, enough rambling! Review Replies!

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** You're right, Mel was only playing with Carly. If I had wanted to, I could've ended the duel in two turns, but I wanted to make it longer. And true, if Carly had better defense, she would have stood a better chance against Mel and surpass her Dark Signer self.

**_Leo112-_** Yeah, it's like fishing. You reel in the reviewer, give them some slack, reel, give slack, it's a never ending circle. XP Glad you liked the chapter.

**_Ominous Blue-_** Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** What's going to happen to them? Nothing much, is what I can say. *looks around with shifty eyes* Yet... *grins evilly*

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all like this so much! Now, it's time to hop onto the second part of the carousel! ^_^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, sorry.**

"_Watch where youse goin' girly."_

"_Make me! You have no control over me, you slime ball!"_

"_What'd youse just call me girly?!"_

"_You heard me. You are a big, fat, slime ball!"_

"_You little wench! I's gonna show youse what wes do ta youse who don't respect us."_

"_Use horrible grammar and English to subdue your victims into submission?"_

"_Excuse me?!"_

"_Or perhaps your raunchy breath. Two words- Breath Mints."_

"_Why I's oughta-!"_

"_Look behind you?"_

"_What's youse tal-" *CRACK*_

"_Thanks Jace!"_

"_No problem Mel."_

**Chapter 19: The Institute (Part 2)**

…**The Monkey Chased the Weasel…**

"Now," The woman said. "You have a nasty bump on your head Jaclynn. Do you remember how you got that?" Jace blinked surprised, but the headache that had been lightly pounding at the edge of his temples suddenly came in at full blast. He flinched, and touched his fingers to his head gingerly.

"No, Ryuzaki," Jace answered, "And I told you before, call me Jace!" Ryuzaki laughed and kneeled next to Jace.

"Tough cookies, Jaclynn." Ryuzaki smirked, pushing Jace's hand off of his head and putting her own hand on the bump. "You know I don't believe in nicknames. You'll always be Jaclynn to me." A soft green glow started to fill the dark room slightly, and Jace could feel his headache melting away.

"There, all fixed," Ryuzaki smiled, pulling her hand down, green glow disappating from the room. "You may not be able to remember for a while, but at least your head won't be bothering you Jaclynn." Jace smiled sincerely- Ryuzaki was one of those girls that you couldn't stay mad at for long. She was sweet and all motherly-like, except for the fact that she was part of the crowd who enjoyed calling The Institute all sorts of names.

"Thanks Ryuzaki." Jace thanked the girl, and Ryuzaki just laughed and waved it off as she stood, helping Jace stand at the same time.

"It's nothing Jaclynn." She laughed. "Now, why don't we get you reacquainted with 'Hell'?" Jace laughed and followed Ryuzaki out of the dark room and into a lighted hallway.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Blackie? What happened?" Yusei looked up from where he was standing over his opponent to look at Mel and… some other girl.

"…Nothing," Yusei replied eventually, and Mel put her hands on her hips.

"Don't lie to me!" Mel snapped, and irritated, Yusei shot back,

"What about you?" His voice was his normal calm tone, but there was a hint of something else in it that made Mel take a step back.

"M-Me?" Mel stuttered, cursing herself for it. What was Yusei talking about?

"You haven't told any of us about what happened to you before you came to the Facility." Yusei's voice was cool. "How do you expect us to trust you when you don't trust us?"

"W-Well, I-I mean," Mel was stumbling over her words, trying to find an answer, but that was all it took for Yusei to brush past her and leave.

Mel blinked for a few moments before letting out a screech and turning on her heel and stomping back the way she came.

And Carly just stood there, wondering what the Hell just happened.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

They were sitting in what could be called The Institute's cafeteria. Jace was fidgeting- he didn't know what was going to happen, and he didn't like that.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me Ryuzaki?" Jace asked, causing the girl to look up from her food. She sighed and looked Jace in the eye.

"If you want me to tell you you're not going to have an accident, then I'd be lying to you." Ryuzaki replied. Jace nodded, he had figured that was going to happen. He just hoped that Mel wouldn't be resigned to the same fate as him if they caught her.

"Yet, I can tell you this for sure." Ryuzaki told him, and Jace leaned over the table.

"What?" He asked, and Ryuzaki gave him a sad smile.

"You're bait for Melody, Jaclynn." Ryuzaki responded, and Jaclynn felt his heart drop into his stomach like an atomic bomb.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"I don't know what to do Moriah," Mel sighed, slumping a little farther down in her seat in the booth. "It seems like I'm making all the wrong decisions." Moriah laughed.

"Well Melody, that's all part of the little thing we call 'growing up'," Moriah laughed. "Everybody goes through these problems at least once in their lives." Mel groaned.

"Moriah!" She whined. "I'm being serious! I don't know what to do!" Moriah frowned.

"Well, I can't really tell you what to do either Melody," Moriah sighed, raising a hand to her temples. "I mean, you have Jaclynn to worry about, a friend of yours since forever, and then your new friends from the Facility. It seems to me that you need to make a choice."

"I know!" Mel cried, hot tears of frustration burning in her eyes. "It's just that I don't know what choice to make! It's so frustrating!" Moriah leaned over the table and placed a hand on Mel's shoulder.

"Melody, if it's any consolation, I can tell you this." Moriah's tone was soft and gentle, and Mel looked up at her, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"What?" Mel sniffled, hating herself for crying. She wasn't supposed to cry! Crying was for the weak!

"They won't kill Jaclynn yet." Moriah told her. "And, he's a big boy now. He can take care of himself. Mind you he has that horrible temper of his." Mel giggled a little.

"Yeah, you're right," She giggled lightly, tears slowly coming to a stop.

"Besides, there's everybody inside The Institute who are your guys' friends." Moriah added. "They'll surely help Jaclynn stay alive longer than if it was just him alone." Mel nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for the advice Moriah," Mel smiled. "You really helped." Moriah smiled back and stood up next to Mel.

"Not a problem Melody. You know I'll always be here if you need any help at all." Moriah informed Mel. Kissing Mel's forehead, she told Mel, "Now, go do what you think is right." And Moriah gave Mel a small shove towards the door. (**1**)

And Mel stepped through the doors to the bar and disappeared into the night.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"B-Bait?" Jace couldn't believe it. "I'm being used as bait?!" Ryuzaki nodded.

"Yes, you are." Ryuzaki confirmed. "They want Melody because of her Sight. They believe that she'll be able to help them with something. What, I'm not sure of, but I know that it's big." Jace sighed and slammed his head off the table.

"Now Jay-Jay, you know Mel-Mel wouldn't like you doing that." A voice like bells teased. "Mel-Mel would be disappointed in you." Ryuzaki and Jace turned to see two girls flitting over to their table, one with cropped red hair styled in a pixie-like fashion, the other with long brown hair.

"Alice, I told you not to call me that." Jace growled, annoyed. As much as he loved Alice, (in a friend-type fashion), she _did_ get a bit tiring after a while.

"I know Jay-Jay," Alice laughed, shaking her head. "But Bella and I decided that your reaction is too much for us to stop." Jace sighed.

"Don't take it personal _Jay-Jay_," Bella teased, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "But you know how Alice gets." Jace sighed and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Yes, I do know Bella." Jace sighed. "What's happened-" Jace started to ask something, but Alice cut him off.

"Since you and Mel-Mel have been out of The Institute Jay-Jay?" Alice finished, beaming brightly. "Lots, and the girl's want to say they miss you." Jace blushed and the three girls laughed.

"We have missed you," Ryuzaki agreed. "It's been a bit lonely without you coming over practically every other night because of Melody. Not to mention there's no fun with no secrets to be kept hidden. Well, not as many." She winked ever so slightly to Alice and Bella who giggled.

"So, you want to know what's going on Jay-Jay?" Alice laughed as she plopped down next to Jace.

"We'll tell you of course," Bella reassured Jace sitting down on his other side.

"Once you tell us what we want to hear," The two girls told him, voices chorusing together.

Jace sighed as the girls smirked.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

He had gone to the Satellite. Were they kidding Melody? Of course not. Yusei just had to go to the Satellite. Why to check up on his friends of course. Not that Melody was mad- no. She would have done the same thing had she been in Yusei's position. The only problem was that she had to get over to the Satellite.

So now Melody was hiding on a boat headed for the Satellite just so she could make up with Yusei!

Men. Can't live with them, can't live without 'em.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Mel ran through the streets of the Satellite, wondering where Yusei could be. She thought back to the last time that she had been in the Satellite. Of course last time, she had merely gotten on the wrong boat, but still. She had made some friends, one of them being a part of this gang called 'Team Satisfaction'. If she remembered correctly, she could still find her way to the general area of their old hide out.

It was over a gorge, but the last time she had been in the Satellite she had had to cross a rickety bridge to get to the hideout. Without her Duel Runner, she'd have to use that bridge once more. Oh well. With any luck, it wouldn't collapse underneath her.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Mel screeched as wind rocked the rickety old bridge dangerously. She gripped the rope handle for dear life- she didn't want to fall. If she fell, she'd die, with how far up this bridge was from the bottom of the gorge.

Closing her eyes, Mel prayed that she wouldn't fall. She clutched to the rope tighter, and screamed again when she felt something touch her arm.

"Calm down," A male voice said, Mel flinching slightly. The voice was familiar. Mel wanted to open her eyes, see who it was, but she didn't want to look down. Mel took a deep breath, but still didn't open her eyes.

"Open your eyes," The person gently ordered, and Mel shook her head.

"No," Mel responded, shocked at how her own voice sounded. So weak, pathetic, scared. "I… I don't want to. I don't want to fall."

"Fine," The person sighed. "Hold my arm and don't let go." Mel nodded and fumbled as she tried to grasp said appendage with her eyes shut. She didn't want to open them at all- she didn't want to look down and panic again.

Slowly the two made it across the rest of the bridge, Mel stumbling slightly a few times. She tried when they finally got to the other side of the gorge, and fell onto her knees. Scrambling up to her feet, she opened her eye to see…

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"…and that's all that happened, on my side anyways," Jace finished his explanation. He leaned back in his chair, looking at Ryuzaki. "It's your turn now." Ryuzaki nodded, and beckoned him, Alice, and Bella to stand with her hand.

"Yes, it is." Ryuzaki agreed. "Yet, here is not the place. We wouldn't want anybody to… eavesdrop. This way." And Ryuzaki started off from the cafeteria.

"Where are we headed?" Jace asked guardedly, and Ryuzaki smirked. However, it was Alice who answered.

"Some place you're _real_ familiar with, Jay-Jay!" She answered with a smile, and she and Bella skipped on ahead of the two. Jace sighed, as he and Ryuzaki kept their pace as they headed towards the place he was '_real_' familiar with.

Alice and Bella waited a grand total of three seconds at the end of the hallway before scampering down another corridor. That's when a thought appeared in Jace's head.

They couldn't possibly be headed to…?

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

**1- So you know, Moriah is about 5+ years older than Mel. I'm not implying any relationship between the two, 'kay?**

So, how was the chapter? Like it? Yeah, I know I jumped around alot... And I changed the line break! I kinda got bored of my old one...

Tell me three things and you could get cookies/dedication! ^_^ Kay's!

1.) Who are the two cameo characters and where did they come from? (EASY!)

2.) Where is Jace being taken? (MEDIUM!)

3.) Who saved Mel? (OMG HARD!)

Answer the first one correctly, you get cookies, same with the second. If you answer the last one right, you get the next chapter dedicated to you, and if you answer all three right, you get both cookies and dedication! (Or if you get 2 and 3 right. XP)

Please read and review!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	21. The Monkey Thought Twas All Good Fun

Paw-Chan is back! ^_^ I really meant to have this up before Christmas, but I couldn't get it done in time. I also meant to have a Christmas Special for this, but I couldn't even get it started! Argh! *Tugs at hair* I'll try and work on it, but I have other work to do too...*Sighs* Anyways, review replies!

**_Ominous Blue-_** Correct! You get a cookie! ^_^ And I'm glad you were happy with the last chapter!

**_TenkaCat-_** Yup, Nope, and You're right! Crow's too obvious! ^_^ Sorry, you get a cookie though! Thanks for trying though!

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** I'm glad you liked it, you get a cookie for unwittingly answering the first question, and why'd I use them? Meh, I was too lazy to come up with even more OC's, and they were convenient. XP

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** You get a cookie for the first question, and sorry, your guesses are wrong. Thanks for trying and I'm glad you liked it! ^_^

**_Leo112-_** Sorry, you're wrong. D: Thank's for trying though. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**_Black Cat Angel-_** I'm glad you really enjoy this, but I'm sorry you're wrong. (Yusei would've been way too easy.)

**_Yakurenazea-_** I'm glad you like this story with as far as you've read it, and I hope you stick with this story long enough to read my reply to how much I appreaciate your support! ^_^

Congratulations to Ominous Blue! ^_^ They were the only one to guess correctly who saved Mel at the end of last Chapter, so they have this Chapter dedicated to them! ^_^

And for where Jace was taken, I'm giving you all one more chapter for that one. Make sure to read the other chapters and pay attention to the spots specifically talking about JacexMel moments! ;-)

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. And for the cameo's, I don't own Twilight either.**

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Y-Yeah."_

"_You sure? That's a pretty nasty bruise you got there."_

"_Ow! Hey, don't do that!"_

"_Hmph. You sure you're alright? What happened?"_

"_I got jumped, 'kay? Happy now?"_

"_Not particularly. Why would a pretty girl like yourself get jumped?"_

"_You actually need to ask?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_This is the Satellite."_

"_And?"_

"_I'm from the Tops."_

"_Do you remember what they look like?"_

"_Yes? No? Oh, I don't know! Why do you need to know anyways?"_

"_Feh, why don't you come with me? I'll take you to my groups place and I'll get you cleaned up."_

"_O…kay? By the way, I'm Melody. And you?"_

"_I'm…"_

**Chapter 20: The Dark Signers (Part 2)**

…**The Monkey Thought 'Twas All Good Fun…**

"Kiryu?!" The name slipped from Mel's mouth as a half-gasp, half-shout. Said boy smirked, eyes flashing in a nice, friendly way, the marker on his cheek seeming to glint in the sun light.

"Melody." Kiryu smiled back at the brunette, before taking in her appearance. "You got sent to the Facility?" Mel nodded before adding,

"So were you." There wasn't room for conversation. Neither seemed willing to share their story.

"What are you doing here in the Satellite again?" Kiryu switched the conversation topic, and Mel let out a soft laugh.

"You see, I'm trying to find a friend of mine," Mel laughed, a soft blush staining her cheeks. "I figured you knew him better than me, so I thought you could help." If she saw the sudden look of pain and betrayal flash through Kiryu's eyes, she didn't say anything. Instead, Kiryu met her with another smile and a,

"Why don't we go to the hangout? We can talk more there." Mel nodded and the two set out across the barren plain of the Satellite.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"So, where's the gang?" Mel asked, hoisting herself up onto one of the counters. Looking around the dim room, it showed no signs of anyone using it in _years_. Mel nibbled at her lip. Was it wrong to have gone to Kiryu? Should she have gone to Crow instead?

No- she knew Kiryu better than Crow. Out of all four of Team Satisfaction, Mel knew Kiryu and Yusei the best. Besides, Kiryu had helped her. Unlike Crow, who would have laughed at her and made her even more frightened, Kiryu had helped her.

"I guess after I was sent to the Facility they broke up." Kiryu responded. "Obviously, Jack became the 'King' of Games. Crow went off to be with the little kids he was always with from Martha's orphanage and Yusei… He moved onto different friends." Mel's face fell.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Mel apologized. Kiryu looked up at her and laughed a bit.

"You idiot, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Kiryu laughed, causing Mel to giggle a little as well. Turning her head to the ceiling, the first word of her response was drawn out.

"Well…" Mel snapped her head back to Kiryu. "I guess I'm apologizing for not trying harder to get in touch with you over the past few years." Kiryu waved her off.

"It's alright," He told her. "It's hard to keep contact with people in the Satellite. With the conditions here, it's always impossible to tell which day is your last." Eyes glazing over, Mel nodded.

_Yeah,_ She thought. _I know how that feels._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"_Kiryu?! What are you doing?!" I froze to my spot. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This Kiryu… couldn't be the Kiryu I remembered. It just couldn't. Kiryu would never do anything like what this Kiryu was doing._

"_Melody. Move." My eyes turn to Yusei. What was wrong with him? What was going on?! "Melody, move now."_

"_No!" I protest, though I sound more like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum. "I won't let you hurt Kiryu!" My arm's burning- searing, more like it -in pain._

"_That's not the Kiryu from when we were kids Mel!" Crow shouts from somewhere on the side. I turn towards the carrot-top whose face is decorated in markers._

"_Shut up!" I scream. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Mel! Kiryu's dead! This Kiryu is a Dark Signer!" I freeze at the voice. It's… Jace? But he's in The Institute!_

"_So Mel, who are you going to believe? Them, or me?" Kiryu's voice speaks up, and I freeze. That isn't… Kiryu. It's too cold. Too… dark. _

"_Prove it." My voice speaks up, and I turn to face Kiryu. "Duel me. Duel me and we will find out whether or not you're the real Kiryu or not."_

_There were collective cries of, "Mel, don't!" but I ignored them._

"_Fine, we'll duel." Kiryu complies. "But be prepared to lose." I bit back a laugh._

"_Me? Lose?" I laugh. "Kiryu, you're about to face Death. You're the one going to lose."_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Mel? Mel, are you alright?" Mel's eyes blinked back into focus, looking cross eyed at a hand that was being waved in her face.

"Y-Yeah," Mel answered shakily, breath and voice getting caught in her throat. "J-just… zoned out, I guess. Didn't mean to worry you Kiryu." Kiryu's eyes narrowed, like he didn't believe her, but he let Mel slide.

"If you say so." Kiryu told her. Stopping in the path, Kiryu cause Mel to halt right beside him. "Martha's Orphanage is up ahead. You can find Yusei and Crow up ahead, along with all of Yusei's other friends." Giving Mel a lopsided smile, Kiryu gave her a nudge forward.

"What about you?" Mel asked. "Aren't you coming with?" Kiryu shook his head.

"Nah," Kiryu replied. "Just follow the path, and you'll get to the Orphanage." Kiryu turned around, and before Mel started walking, he said one last thing.

"Come… Come visit me again, okay?" He asked. "I get lonely sometimes." Letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Mel nodded.

"Y…Yeah," Mel nodded in agreement. "I'd love to. Maybe I'll even bring my own Duel Runner and we can Duel." Kiryu smiled.

"Sounds like a date," Kiryu smiled, and strolled off before any comprehension could be made. Laughing, Mel went her own way.

_It was a false vision,_ She told herself, looking at the sky. _It happens to everybody, right? The future isn't set in stone._

…_Is it?_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"Mel! Long time no see girl!" Crow… well, crowed, throwing an arm around Mel's shoulders. "What brings you to the Satellite girl? I haven't seen you in ages!" Mel laughed.

"It's good to see you to, Crow," Mel laughed.

"Melody." A voice called from the doorway of the orphanage, causing Mel to turn.

"Jack? You're here?" Mel's face lit up like the fourth of July as Jack nodded and said,

"Yusei's here too." Mel smiled.

"You're only missing Kiryu then, if he was here the old gang would be back together!" Mel chirped. She didn't notice the looks that crossed Jack and Crow's faces.

"Anyways," Crow jumped from that conversation track to a new one as he led Mel up to the Orphanage. "Is that a marker I spy? Why were you sent to the Facility?" Mel gave a lopsided smile as she hopped up the steps to the orphanage.

"A misunderstanding, 'tis all," Mel grinned. "Yet, if I hadn't gone to the Facility, I would've never gotten reunited with 'ole Blackie!" Crow laughed at the nickname for Yusei.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Crow asked. "I figured you'd be somewhere off with your parents, after the Fortune Cup." Mel froze, and both boys noticed. Cautiously, Crow backed away from the topic.

"I-I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Crow told her. "No need to get upset!" Mel shook her head.

"It's… alright," Mel admitted finally. "That's actually part of the reason I came here in the first place. I need to speak with Yusei." Crow nodded, leading her through the Orphanage.

One careless knock went on a door before Crow threw it open, inviting himself and Mel into the room.

"Hey Yusei, look who came to visit!" He announced, pushing Mel in the room first. Crow waltzed in after Mel was in the room a few steps, then Jack came sauntering in as well.

Yusei looked at them, eyes focusing on Mel the longest, before turning to the window once more.

"Yusei…" Mel's voice was on the verge of tears. Yusei started at the fact that Mel had used his real name instead of the nickname she had given him way back at the Facility. "Yusei, I'm sorry." Tears were slipping down Mel's cheeks.

"I shouldn't have kept secrets from you." Mel cried, wiping the tears from her eyes in vain, trying to stop tell-tale tear tracks from appearing later. Yusei didn't say anything as he turned and looked at Mel. "I never should've lied- it was wrong of me. I really was being a hypocrite." Sighing, Mel sat on the edge of the bed that was in the middle of the room. Reaching up to her neck, she unhooked something.

"I think it's time I told you the truth." Mel brought her hands down, revealing a locket.

"All of it."

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_**All around the night sky,**_

_The Spider chased the Dragon;_

_**The Dragon knew something was up-**_

_Then, POP goes the Dragon._

_**The awakening of Death is coming.**_

_We already have the Spider, Monkey, Bird, Lizard, and Giant._

_**All we need now is…**_

_Beautiful young Death to come to us…_

_**Then we shall be unstoppable.**_

_**Stop**__ us __**if**__ you__** dare,**_

_S__**h**__i__**r**__o__**u**__._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

So you know, the straight italics part near the middle of this chapter was meant to have conflicting tenses. So you know.

So, who were the two at the end? Anybody have any guesses? Anybody surprised that it was Kiryu? (You can admit it, 'cuz we all know you were. XP)

I hope you guys liked it! ^_^

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	22. Round of Stories

Hey, I'm back with Chapter 21, even though it's not much of a chapter. More of a filler while I torture you with the truth of Mel. XP Replying reciews now!

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** I know, that's what makes it so awesome! No one ever thinks that Kiryu could do something like that. I got the idea because you didn't know Misty(?) was a dark signer until after Carly was one.

**_The Duelist of Dawn-_** Glad you liked it. And you're right- Kiryu is better. I don't really like the name Kalin for his character...

**_1supergirl4-_** Glad you liked the chapter! ^_^

**_Leo112-_** Well you're right. Glad you liked the chapter though.

**_Ominous Blue-_** Glad you liked it! ^_^

Thanks for the reviews guys! This is another short one, because I love torturing you guys. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's **

**Chapter 21: Round of Stories**

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl._

_**Her name was Sarai.**_

_She was only seventy two moons old._

_**But beautiful was little Sarai.**_

_Yet, in the seventy third moon of her life cycle, she fell ill._

_**Yes, pretty little Sarai fell deathly ill.**_

_Yet, when all hope seemed lost, she was saved by a stranger._

_**That damnable man, why did he save our pretty little Sarai?**_

_He had hair the color of crimson and golden yellow eyes._

_**Looked like Lorelei, that damnable Shirou.**_

_He knew that the precious little girl was something special._

_**So Shirou waved his hands and made our pretty Sarai all better.**_

_He took the beautiful girl away from us._

_**He took beautiful, pretty little Sarai away from us.**_

_He stopped us from our grandeur plan._

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid Shirou.**_

_And he saved the world, weakening himself._

_**Weakening himself near death.**_

_But before he could die, he was transformed into a dragon._

_**That damnable dragon!**_

_He wouldn't let us or our minions near the beautiful girl._

_**He barred us from pretty Sarai.**_

_He enlisted four other dragons to help him._

_**Four other damnable dragons to keep us from pretty Sarai!**_

_But they could not keep her from us forever._

_**No, not forever, not from beautiful Sarai.**_

_We slipped through a crack in their system._

_**An itty-bitty crack keeping us from little Sarai.**_

_But even then we could not succeed completely._

_**No, because of damnable Shirou.**_

_But we managed to get her under our grasp._

_**Pretty Sarai, in our hands, to be put under our control.**_

_What will you do now?_

_**Yes, what will you do now Shirou?**_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

**Once upon a time, there was a young girl.**

Her name was Sarai.

**Sarai was a blessed child.**

_She had the gift of Life._

**Yet, she was also cursed.**

_**Sarai also beheld the gift of Death.**_

**One month after she turned six, she fell ill.**

It was a terrible illness that spread through her whole town.

_No one thought they'd live through the terrible epidemic._

_**That was, until the town was visited by a mysterious person.**_

**It was a stranger with crimson colored hair, and golden eyes with emerald green bleeding through.**

He called himself Shirou.

_Shirou was able to save the town from the terrible epidemic._

_**He also saved little Sarai from the illness.**_

**Yet even he could tell that something was wrong.**

Shirou could tell that someone was after Sarai.

_He was able to stop them, but it weakened him considerably._

_**Before he could die of the weakness though, the Gods of Death took pity on him.**_

**He was transformed into a beautiful dragon of crimson.**

However the fiends wouldn't stop trying to get Sarai.

_So Shirou enlisted the help of five of the townspeople._

_**The five who were weakened the most by the epidemic.**_

**And he granted us the ability to protect Sarai.**

He transformed us into dragons as well, and started the council.

_However, no matter how hard we tried, the fiends slipped through our defense._

_**They found a small crack in our system, and managed to get to Sarai.**_

**And so, we had to take drastic measures.**

We sealed her gifts away when she was one-hundred and twenty-two moons old.

_Yet, we also knew that the seal would not last forever._

_**And we were correct.**_

**When Sarai was one hundred and eighty-eight moons old, her gift nearly killed her.**

She had blindly put her faith in an old friend.

_And her friend practically handed her over on a golden platter._

_**We managed to save her, but barely.**_

**Yet, event we could tell that we needed Shirou, who was unavailable.**

We had feared that the same thing may happen in the future.

_And, unfortunately for us, it is starting._

_**We need all the dragon's help.**_

**But we're missing two crucial members.**

Shirou, for obvious reasons.

_And the other member has died._

_**The fifth dragon has yet to be replaced.**_

**And with time running on like this, we can't afford to wait.**

For now, all we can do is hope that our signers can do their best and stop this from happening.

_And if not, we have to hope._

_**Hope that she chooses the correct path.**_

**The **Little _Heart_ _**of White.**_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Back in the Satellite was when she first appeared. She had been jumped. She was really skittish around guys too. It made me wonder who she was. It was like I knew her from somewhere, but I knew I had never met her in my life.

She told me she was from the Tops, back over in New Domino City. It didn't make sense- what was a rich girl like her doing over in the Satellite? It didn't help that she was wearing all black either. Her story didn't add up either.

No one would jump a girl like her and just leave her lying out in the streets. Most gangs in the Satellite, seeing a pretty face like her would- well, you know. And why was she in the Satellite anyways? Nothing about her added up.

And why did she have bandages on her right forearm and upper arm for her left arm? And why were they meticulously clean while the rest of her was scratched up? This girl made no sense at all.

And she was always humming to herself. I would ask her what song it was and she'd look at me like crazy. She didn't kno0w what I was talking about. 'I'm not humming' she'd tell me with a straight face. 'What are you talking about?'

Something is definitely up with her. Even now, I can tell. She's hiding something. But then again, I don't have room to talk, as I'm hiding something as well.

Hypocrisy. It's everywhere. What can you do?

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

If you can tell me who and where Shirou is from (As in Anime/Game wise) you get a cookie! Your limit is undecided yet, but I'll let you know when your time is growing cold. He is a cameo, but Shirou is not his actual name in what he is from. ^_^

Please read and review because Paw-Chan can't say anymore 'cuz she has to go to bed. (Stupid parents .)

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	23. The Only Safe Place

Hey, I'm back with chapter 22! ^_^ I'm sorry about the wait. I had this chapter started, but I had to take time off for other stories and school work, and before I knew it, I had forgotten about this chapter. Then, the other day, I was like, 'Yikes! I better start Chapter 22!' And I started it, then realized; Hey, I have it started already! So, I have a perk! Chapter 23 is started already! So, uh, don't kill me, 'kay? Review Replies!

**_Omnious Blue-_** Yeah, it will. There was a point to the stories; promise!

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** Thanks, and it's alright that you don't know who Shirou is. If no one knows, it's fine by me.

**_TenkaCat-_** Thnaks! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it. Last chapter was sort of written on a whim, kind of like a filler. I wanted to give some background in an interesting way.

**_MoonlitxAngel-_** It's okay, you reviewed now! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it!

**_Leo112-_** Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**_Kimi-mahou-tsukai-_** I'm glad you like it! ^_^

Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm glad you're dealing with my haphazard updates. Oh, and if you want to, I have a new story up. It's for the original Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's a crossover with Harry Potter. It's called _Spider and The Fly_ if any of you want to check it out.

Here's the chappie! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and idea.**

_One, Two, They're coming for you._

_Three, Four, There ain't nothing but despair in store._

_Five, Six, There's nothin' you can fix._

_Seven, Eight, Better face your Fate._

_Nine, Ten, Never see your folks again._

_**~~When You Enter Through These Doors, The Only Way You Can Leave is Through Death~~**_

**Chapter 22: The Institute (Part 2)**

**The Only Safe Place**

"The attic?" Jace asked, running his hands across the un-sanded boards. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Yes, it's the only place that has not been compromised by the rest of the people of The Institute," She informed him, sitting on a box. Alice nodded as well as she and Bella sat on the floor.

"The Plaque scares them off as well," Alice added, laughing lightly, Jace chuckling a bit. "They haven't figured out that it means for the whole Institute, not just the attic. But, it is a perk."

"Yet, as we all know it is false," Bella chimed in lightly. "Because since the Plaque has been in here, there have been escapes."

"But it can be argued that the Plaque was the original incentive for the first breakout." Ryuzaki told the three, "But that is not why we are here. We are here to exchange stories. Jaclynn, you'll go first." Ryuzaki gave Jace a pointed look before Bella chimed in, mostly towards Alice,

"And no interruptions."

With a sigh and with no protest, Jace began telling the three the story of his and Mel's escape and what had happened afterwards.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

_It had started off with Mel's crazy idea of getting reunited with her family. She's been here since she was ten, yet she's told me countless times that her memories of her folks have been a bit hazy, like someone or something was blocking them off for some reason. She believed that if she escaped The Institute that the haze would soon clear and she'd be able to reunite with her family._

_She wanted me to come along as well. Naturally, I was perfectly fine staying here- staying alive. Safer, you know? I'd rather stay alive than have an 'accident'. Of course, Mel couldn't leave without me, so she set her goal to convincing me to come along. After a few months of her incessant begging, whining, and various ideas to get me to go with her, I agreed to escape with her._

_She set up the perfect distraction- literally. She faked a horrible seizure as we were walking past the front doors back to the dorms. It took me a few moments to catch on, but it became obvious after a few moments. While everybody was freaking out over one of our friends seizing, and the goons panicking and trying to get the doctor's help, they made the mistake of leaving only one person by the door._

_As you were shepherded back to the dorms, I insisted on staying with Mel. Of course, they had no choice because they all knew of my temper. Of course there were only four of them, so it didn't take long for Mel to spring to her feet and break the nose of the doctor. I took out the two closest men, and the last two didn't last five seconds against Mel._

_We both raced out of The Institute, but before we even left the estate, Mel had dragged me to the garage, where she had forced her way into where they kept all the confiscated Duel Runners. The one she had hijacked was a black one. Something that I didn't know, and probably no one else did was that Mel's actually brilliant at hotwiring cars._

_We had struck the streets at a flying pace, and Mel drove like she had been driving for years. Yet we knew that we were being tailed. The Institute wouldn't stand for losing Mel and I knew they'd do anything to get her back. That's why I wasn't surprised when I was brought back- but that's beside the point._

_When we made it to the city, Security was practically on our tails before the first block in. The stupid bastards from The Institute had called in the Duel Runner as missing. Mel gave me no warning as she turned the Duel Runner sharply and slammed it into a nearby wall. We tumbled onto the ground, and we had barely anytime to recover before we stumbled to our feet, running down the streets._

_Mel turned us into an alley and we hid behind a dumpster away from the Security. She told me that she was going to give herself up and told me to find Moriah. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't let me. Mel gave herself up to Security and she was taken to the Facility while I was left to find Moriah… (__**1**__)_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"I see," Ryuzaki stated a few minutes later after Jace finished his story. "That _is_ quite the tale Jaclynn. Now, where is Melody now?" Jace sighed.

"To be honest," Jace replied, "I don't know. Thankfully, she wasn't with me, so she isn't here." Ryuzaki nodded.

"Then we can only hope that she isn't planning on breaking you out," Ryuzaki said solemnly. Alice snorted, falling to the side laughing.

"You're joking right?" Alice couldn't breathe. Ryuzaki wasn't serious, was she? "Tell me you're joking! Bella, is she joking?!" Bella shook her head.

"She isn't joking Alice," Bella told Alice. "Mind filling us in on what's so funny?" It took a few minutes for Alice to stop laughing and gain control over her laughter before she could inform them of what was so funny.

"This is Mel we're talking about right?" Alice was still laughing a bit as the other three nodded. When she saw their confirming looks she said, "Then you should know, that Mel isn't just planning to break Jace out." Alice gave the Plaque a pointed look.

"You don't mean-?"

"Mel isn't that stupid!"

"If you're right Allison, then we're in big trouble."

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"We should get back to class." Bella commented offhandedly as they descended from the attic.

"Class?"Jace groaned. In the time he had been out of The Institute with Mel and Moriah, he had done no school related work. Most of his time had been taken up with worrying about Mel and getting recaptured- which, lo and behold, had happened.

"Yup Jay-Jay," Alice giggled from his right. "Just because there's a _slight_ chance that there _might_ be an accident doesn't mean you stop going to class!" Jace refrained from twitching as he allowed himself to be dragged to the school part of The Institute by Alice and Bella.

"Yes Jaclynn," Ryuzaki commented mysteriously from the back of the pack. "Learning does not stop just because you and Melody decide you want to have a little freedom." Jace bit back a sharp comment, not wanting to see the mirth and laughter hidden in Ryuzaki's eyes.

"And you guys wonder why we left in the first place," Jace cracked a laugh instead, Alice and Bella laughing as well, chiming together in a perfect fourth.

"If only you knew Jaclynn," Ryuzaki piped up, her eyes darkening.

_If only you knew._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

**1- And after that, it pretty much picks up at the beginning of this.**

Yeah, it's short, so I'm sorry. But like stated above, I had chapter 23 started as well, so I really could put anything more without taking stuff from chapter 23, which I didn't want to do.

So, how did you like it? Read and review please!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	24. Secrets Spilled From The Secretive?

ZOMG! XPXPXPXP I live! With an update to boot! ^___^ Sorry about the wait. I've had school and other stories to work on. And, I've had half this chapter written for... like... two months... and just... never finished it until today?... Heh heh heh... Review replies!

**_Ominous Blue-_** Sorry about that, but the chapter was short because of my being pressed for time and that sort of stuff. But don't worry- once we hit June, it's my Summer Vacay, and you only have to wait for an update/long chapter the week of July 11-18 (I have a conference for HS Sophomore/Junior that week) Glad you liked it though! ^_^

**_FALLING-ANGEL24-_** Yeah, they do. ^_^ You'll find more about The Institute soon, promise. Here's the next Chapter! ^_^

**_TenkaCat-_** Yup yup yup! ^_^_^ That's me, the shameless tease! And now, this chapter may make you think you have the answers, but maybe you don't... *laughs darkly* Reasonable Doubt!

**_1supergirl4-_** Glad you liked it, here's the next Chapter!

**_Leo112-_** Glad you liked it , thanks for the review, here's the chapter! ^_^

I'm glad that everybody liked the chapter, and I'll be honest, you have to thank **_Ominous Blue,_** because if it wasn't for them, this chapter wouldn't have gotten up so quickly.

Here's Chapter 23! ^_____^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

"_Have you ever dreamed of flying before?"_

"_Flying?"_

"_Yeah flying. Like a bird?"_

_*Laughs* "You're really something Mel."_

"_Wha-? I'm serious!" *pouts*_

"_Look, no one can fly. It's physically impossible."_

"_Bu-!"_

"_No buts. It's impossible. Leave the flying to the animals." *Leaves*_

"_But… It felt so real…"_

**Chapter 23: The Dark Signers (Part 3)**

**Secrets Spilled From The Secretive?**

"When I was ten years old," Mel sighed, hands cupped together as her silver chained locket pooled in them, "I was kidnapped. Right from under my parents noses."

"That's awful Mel!" Crow looked at the brunette, taking a seat in a chair next to Yusei's bed.

"No. No, it's not." Mel shook her head. Tears started slipping down her cheeks. "What's awful is that _I knew_ it was going to happen, and I did nothing." Jack scoffed.

"That's preposterous." He scoffed. "How could you know if it was done right in front of your parents?" Mel sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I was kidnapped by an organization called The Institute." Mel admitted, and Yusei's eyes narrowed. "If you escaped, recapture meant only one thing- death. And now Jace is going to die and it's all my fault! I should have protected him better!" Tears were coming at a much faster pace, and Mel's hands clenched into fists.

Yusei and Jack backed off (Well, Jack did. Yusei couldn't really since he was confined to bed and Mel was sitting on the edge of the bed.) They didn't know how to deal with girls- upset or otherwise, teen or eight years old. Thankfully for the two, they had Crow. Crow knew how to deal with crying girls- eight years old they may be, but what was the difference? Not much, that's for sure; at least, not much in Crow's mind.

"It's alright," Crow was already on it, his arms wrapped comfortingly around Mel as the girl sobbed onto his shoulder. "It's alright. Jace isn't going to die; we're going to get him back." Mel hiccupped, and pulled away. She rubbed at her already raw eyes, looking at the three boys with red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Mel hiccupped, eyes looking like she was ready to let loose another flood.

"Mel," Yusei asked calmly, not wanting to unleash another flood. "What's The Institute?" Mel froze, and the boys all flinched in unison.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to though- right Yusei?" Crow jumped in hastily, not wanting to set off the waterworks. He shot Yusei a look, but Yusei said nothing, only looked at the brunette with serious cobalt eyes.

"It's alright." Mel said. "The Institute… The Institute is a place similar to the Arcadia Movement- you know, what Akiza Izayoi is a part of." Yusei nodded.

"Except, The Institute seems to have darker motives rather than creating a super army," Mel admitted, twiddling her thumbs. "What it is though, neither Jace nor I am sure of. All we know is that it is big and most likely very dangerous." Mel met Yusei eye to eye.

"More dangerous than the Dark Signers."

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"How do you know about the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked. As far as he knew, no one except for Goodwin, the other signers, and Leo, Yanagi, and Tanner knew about the Signers, dark or otherwise. Mel sighed.

"I can see the future." Mel admitted. Well, it wasn't the whole truth, but at least it wasn't a lie.

"Seriously?" Crow just about fell off his chair while Jack muttered,

"Preposterous." But he still looked curious, like Yusei.

"It's true," Mel nodded, solemnly. "I can see not only the future, but the past and a bit of the present as well."

"How?" Crow asked. "And how do we know you're not pulling our legs?" Mel sighed, hand trailing to her upper left arm.

"You see these bandages?" She asked, not waiting for a reaction from the boys before saying, "There's no wound beneath them." Her fingers expertly unwound a knot in the bandages, unraveling the bandages deftly.

The pristine white bandages fell in a clump on her lap. Just below Mel's left shoulder was a dark purple, almost black eye.

"It's the Eye of Wadjet. The Millennium Eye." Mel answered the unasked questions. "You could say it's a medium of sorts for my Sight." Mel looked the boys in the eye. "You are not to tell anybody about the Eye. The only people who know outside of The Institute are Moriah and Jace, and I intend to keep it that way. Got it?" The bys nodded a bit dumbly as if unsure of what to say next.

"But how does that explain how you know of the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked at last, boring holes into Mel's head.

"I suppose it doesn't," Mel responded a bit nonchalant. "Seeing as I can't really prove that it was my visions that told me of the Dark Signers. However," Mel looked at Yusei with pleading eyes. "I am positive that I am trustworthy and not one of them. All I care about right now is getting Jace back- that's it."

Mel looked around the three boys, tears springing to her eyes again.

"Promise," She was starting to sniffle. "I only want Jace back."

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Three days they had to wait. Three days until Martha and the doctor deemed Yusei healthy enough to be able to be out of bed. Then, once those three days were up, they had another house call. By Akiza's father.

The minute that his presence had been announced, Mel had darted out. Yusei hadn't been able to follow the brunette because Mr. Izayoi had wanted to talk to _him_, but Crow followed her out.

Mel had climbed up into Crow's tree, and was curled up on one of the branches, looking through the leafy foliage to the semi-cloudy sky. Crow stood at the bottom of the tree, hand in his pocket, staring up at the brunette. A crow 'cawed' and flew off, rustling the leaves along with the slight breeze.

"Mel, you alright?" Crow called up to her. He received a, "Go away." In response. Crow sighed, and grabbed the closest branch to him and swung himself up into the tree.

"What's wrong Mel?" Crow asked her, and she sighed.

"It's stupid Izayoi!" Mel shouted in a whisper, keeping her voice down so it wouldn't float in through the open window of the Orphanage.

"Mel," Crow frowned, "That's not really nice. What ahs Mr. Izayoi done to you that makes you mad at him?" Mel scoffed loudly, and Crow winced.

"Ha!" Mel laughed. "It's not him. It's his stupid. Prissy. Stuck-Up. _Daughter_!" A leaf that Mel had been fiddling with in her hands found itself a wonderful demise by being shredded angrily to bits by Mel.

"Uh, Mel, you okay?" Crow asked once more. "What's wrong with Akiza?" Mel's hands were shaking as she gripped the tree branch she was on.

"My problem?" Mel asked. "She's a traitor! That's what she is. A traitor. Going with those basket cases instead of staying. Instead of enduring that terrible agony." Crow hesitated, before asking.

"Mel, are you talking about The Institute?" Crow asked, reaching a hand out towards the shaking girl. Mel lurched forward, and Crow's hand shot out to steady to her. Mel recoiled instantly from the touch as if he had slapped her. "Mel, what happened at The Institute? What goes on there?" Mel shook her head, arms clasping around herself.

"Mel, what happened?" Crow insisted, but Mel continued to shake her head and shiver. Crow spotted her hands; there was a black mist flowing from her fingertips, curling around her body like small smoke rings. "Mel?"

However, before Crow could do anything, Jack's voice called up from the base.

"We're leaving, if you losers want to tag along." Then he added, as if they were idiots, "To New Domino City."

In a flash, the black mist was gone, leaving Crow wondering if he had imagined it. Mel hopped down from the tree, eyes bright, waving up at him.

"Come on you slowpoke!" She shouted, laughing, a smile that seemed a little false that went with her forced laugh. Crow just shook his head and shot out of the tree, telling himself to go along with the ruse.

He'd get his answers soon enough anyways.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Yes, I know. It seems short. This chapter was tricky enough as it was! I had to do that explanation from Mel, and then that whole scene with Crow. Ugh... Sorry. Me complaining probably isn't helping your attitudes about this chapter...

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	25. When There's An Accident

Hey! I'm back! ^_^ I hope I haven't been keeping you guys too long with the waiting. Review Replies?

_**1supergirl4-**_ I'm glad you're glad, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**_Leo112-_** Shadow Magic? Well, maybe... I don't know... Or do I? Kukuku...

**_NinjaSheik-_** Glad you like it! ^_^

**_Fyasha-_** I'm glad you like it so much. ^_^

**_Drachegirl14-_** Thanks, I'm glad you think that the Characters are IC and that the story's AU without being AU. Mel with Jace/Yusei/someone else? You'll have to wait and see, sorry. Thanks for reviewing though! ^_^

**_jory014-_** I'm glad you find it interesting, and as for it being a YuseiOC fic, like I told Drachegirl14, you'll just have to wait and see for the pairing(s). Sorry. Thanks for the review though! ^_^

Thank you for the reviews, I always appreciate them! ^_^ Here's the chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

"_What's going on?"_

"…"

"_This isn't funny you little brat! What are you doing?"_

"…"

"_What the hell do you think you're…?"_

"_Kukuku… It's Game Time."_

**Chapter 24: The Institute (Part 3)**

_**When There's An Accident…**_

"You're late." The teacher didn't bother looking up to address Ryuzaki, Alice, Bella and Jace. "Take your seats- they're still open if you recall." The girls moved for their seats, but Jace hesitated. There was a little blonde girl sitting in his old seat; looking around at the class a bit frightened, eyes like a cornered animal.

"I thought I said sit down?" The teacher snapped, looking up and spying Jace for the first time. He gave the teacher a smile.

"I would've done so in the first place Ma'am," He replied sweetly. "But it seems that you have already placed a _new_ student in my _old_ seat." She sighed, and scanned the room quickly, not noticing the blonde girl sinking down into her chair.

"Take a seat behind Allison then." The teacher waved him off. Jace shrugged and made his way to his seat, slouching as he sat down, the teacher picking up the lesson once more.

They were about a half hour into the lesson when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," The teacher called stiffly, and the door knob turned, the door opening.

Jace paled, seeing who had entered, and shrunk down in his seat, knowing full well that Alice couldn't hide him from view. But he didn't want them to ask for him. Not now. Mel would never forgive him if he went now. Just a little longer- just long enough for her to get here!

"Rowena Heartland," Jarvis asked, and Jace let out a sigh. "It's time for your… lesson." The class let out a simultaneous flinch, and the shivering blonde girl that had been in Jace's seat slowly stood up and made her way to the door. She gave the class a mournful look, like saying she would rather be learning this than going for her _lesson._

Jace let out a sigh, and Alice turned her head slightly, smirking.

"Close one, huh?" She murmured under her breath, and Jace gave a soundless laugh.

"You have no idea."

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

"So, what's your problem with Akiza?" Crow asked, leaning against the outer wall of the hospital. Mel had vehemently refused to go inside the hospital, and Crow had elected to stay outside with her. They didn't have any trouble with the few Security officers that passed by; Mel was part of the Tops and she was allowed to have friends in New Domino City, even if they were from the Satellite as long as she kept an eye on them. Even though, right now, it was more like Crow was keeping an eye on her.

Which he was. Mel had an impulsive streak, and it was obvious that she would rather be making her way to The Institute right now and rescuing Jace rather than be helping Akiza.

"Izayoi?" Mel looked up, startled. She had been completely zoned out, and had apparently only caught the tail end of Crow's question. "What about her?"

"Why don't you like her?" Crow asked once more. "And don't try telling me that you don't, because it's obvious that you don't." Mel shook her head.

"I wasn't going to." Mel gave a faint laugh. "But, look; it's personal." Crow studied Mel for a moment before reaching his own conclusion.

"It has something to do with The Institute, doesn't it?" Crow voiced his guess, and Mel froze. She turned her head down and her body started trembling and Mel clenched her hands into fists to try to stop the shaking; it didn't work.

Just as she started speaking, the doors to the hospital opened and outpoured the crew that had been inside. But Mel took no notice and spoke, letting the whole group hear.

"I was a month or two past my tenth birthday when I had been taken to The Institute." Mel was talking to Crow, seemingly oblivious to the others who had come out and were now listening to the story intently.

"Izayoi arrived a week or so later; the older students thought it so _odd_… New students either showed up in groups or singles, at the same time." Mel went on. "But never so _close_… It was a bad sign for us. That meant one of the older kids was going to go, or one of the younger ones."

Mel sighed, and a tear hit the asphalt.

"We were just lucky that it wasn't someone anybody was terribly close too. It was a new girl; she had only been in The Institute for a month." Mel stifled a sob, and fought to keep her voice steady. "We all were so _relieved_, yet we felt awful. We were happy a girl died just so we could live a little while longer."

There were muted gasps. Died? So the girl died just so Akiza could be in The Institute? That was barbaric! What kind of person would do such a thing?

"We were there for a few months." Mel continued, her voice shaking a little. "I made friends. I met Jace. Moriah. Others in The Institute that could stand me. Izayoi… We were friends at a time to. We made our own little family. A family that _stuck __**together.**_" The last words were a growl.

"Something changed?" Crow inquired; it appeared he hadn't noticed the group yet either. A few more tears fell from Mel's cheeks, and one was sliding down her nose.

"It was the eighth month we were at The Institute." Mel said. "Apparently the Arcadia Movement likes to come around and take kids from The Institute. It is the kids' choice on whether or not we go, but a lot of us choose to stay in The Institute rather than go with Arcadia. The little makeshift family that we had always stuck together as well. It had been at The Institute for a little while before I got there. Family doesn't leave anybody behind, family sticks together. But apparently _somebody_ didn't know that."

"It was safer with Arcadia than The Institute." Akiza spoke up from behind the pair. Crow jumped, but Mel merely swiped a hand over her face and turned to face the group. "I thought you would be jumping to be _safe_." Mel glared.

"Divine's an ass." Mel responded. "At least at The Institute I had the comfort of knowing that they wouldn't be getting rid of _me_, as unique as I was. Unlike _you_, who they had others like." The two girls were glaring at each other.

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to get so attached to kids who may die the next day." Akiza shot back. "As it is, it seems as if Jace is going to be the next to go, isn't he?"

Mel lunged for Akiza, but Crow snagged her arms and yanked her back. She fell to her knees, sobbing, and Crow looked at her with disgust. Before anybody could say anything, the sound of a motorcycle roaring up burst into existence.

It was Moriah.

"Mel?" She slid off the blue Duel Runner, looking at her sobbing friend and her eyes laid on Akiza.

"Akiza." Her tone was neither friendly nor rude. "How pleasant." Akiza scoffed, and Moriah turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"So I take it you know about The Institute." It wasn't a question, nor was it meant to be taken as one. The only real sound coming from between the group and Moriah was Mel's subsiding hiccups.

After a few moments, Mel had calmed herself enough and stood, Crow keeping a hand on her shoulder. Whether it was to steady her, or of fear of Mel attacking Akiza, they didn't know. Instead of sad chocolate eyes, they were all faced with furious ones, that seemed to be demanding retribution.

"What did you want Moriah?" Mel asked, her tone relatively calm for someone who looked like they were ready to rip someone's throat out.

"I came to tell you that we have to go now." Moriah's tone was serious. "We only have a few hours before they get tired of waiting and get rid of Jaclynn." There was no elaborating on who 'they' were. It was obvious.

"Let's go then." Mel said, making her way to stand by Moriah, shrugging off Crow's hand.

"Hey, I'm going with you!" Crow protested, making his way with the two girls.

"I'm going as well." Yusei announced, and Jack shrugged.

"I guess I will too," He sighed.

"I wanna go to!" Leo was bouncing up and down on his feet. Mel looked at Leo, and his twin sister, Luna. After a moment's hesitation, she made her decision.

"No." She determined. "You'll stay here with Yanagi and Tanner. We don't want anybody there to get their hands on you." The twins' faces faltered, but they didn't protest.

"I'm going as well." Akiza announced, and everybody turned and looked at her with varying looks of surprise, shock, and/or disgust.

Mel glared at Akiza and made to open her mouth, but Moriah beat her to it.

"Why should we trust you?" Moriah asked. "After all, unless my… _skills_ are faulty, aren't you the one that made the snide comment about Jaclynn?" Akiza seemed to recoil, but Moriah took no heed as she continued.

"I can give you some leeway though." Moriah continued. "Let's duel. If you win, we'll take you with us. If I win, you stay behind with the twins."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the 'we' Moriah was talking about was her and Mel.

"Alright," Akiza consented. "However, no tricks." Moriah gave an innocent smile.

"Whoever said there are going to be tricks?" Innocence rolled off Moriah's tongue as she pulled her own deck out of her holster and accepted Luna's duel disk to use.

"_Duel!_"

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Tension was building throughout The Institute. Rumors were being gossiped by everybody, and one strain was floating through them all. No one knew who started it, but one rumor was that the Seers had.

Yet, despite all that, they all knew one thing was coming. The one thing that they had been waiting, weeks, if not months or years for. The time…

The time for them to all go home.

The time that was coming…

…

…

…

_It's Game Time._

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

And we have some refrences from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! *Spazzes Out* Sorry. I've been reading alot of original Yu-Gi-Oh stuff lately.

Next Chapter will be an interlude for Moriah and Akiza's duel, and the Chapter after that will be (hopefully...) the answer to the end of this chapter. ^_^

Kukuku... Read and Review...

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
